I NEED YOU
by Kneelxx
Summary: [CH. 8 UPDATE] Bagaimana jika Presiden direktur disatukan dengan Pengacara? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang Dokter bersikeras tak mengakui jati dirinya? Dan kira-kira bagaimana kisah seorang koki manis yang mempunyai kekasih super nyebelin? / ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo/JongSoo. Humor, Romance, Friendship / WARNING : Non Baku, Typo bertebaran, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, dll
1. Intro

**INTRO  
**

 **MAIN CAST**

1\. Nama : Park Chanyeol

TTL : Seoul, 27 November 1990 (27 tahun)

Golongan Darah : A

Pekerjaan : Presiden Direktur di Park Construction Company (PC Company)

Orang Tua : Park Seunghyun(T.O.P) dan Park Bom

Saudara : -

2\. Nama : Oh Sehun

TTL : Incheon, 12 April 1992 (25 Tahun)

Golongan Darah : O

Pekerjaan : Direktur Tim Retail di Park Construction Company (PC Company)

Orang Tua : Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin

Saudara : Oh Guanlin

3\. Nama : Kim Jongin

TTL : Seoul, 14 Januari 1991 (27 Tahun)

Golongan Darah : A

Pekerjaan : Direktur Tim Proyek di Park Construction Company (PC Company)

Orang Tua : Kim Donghae dan Kim Hyukjae

Saudara : -

4\. Nama : Byun Baekhyun

TTL : Tokyo, 6 Mei 1990 (27 Tahun)

Golongan Darah : O

Pekerjaan : Pengacara

Orang Tua : Byun Seunghyun(Seungri) dan Byun Sandara

Saudara : Byun Taehyung

5\. Nama : Xi Luhan

TTL : Beijing, 20 April 1989 (28 Tahun)

Golongan Darah : O

Pekerjaan : Dokter di Rumah Sakit Universitas KAIST

Orang Tua : Xi Hangeng dan Xi Heechul

Saudara : Xi Henry

6\. Nama : Do Kyungsoo

TTL : Seoul, 12 Januari 1991 (27 Tahun)

Golongan Darah : A

Pekerjaan : Koki di rumah makan pribadi

Orang Tua : Do Jongwoon(Yesung) dan Do Ryeowook

Saudara : -

 **CAST**

1\. Nama : Kim Jongdae (27 Tahun)

Pekerjaan : Penyanyi solo dari SM Ent.

2\. Nama : Kim Minseok/Xiumin (28 Tahun)

Pekerjaan : Dokter di Rumah Sakit Universitas KAIST

3\. Nama : Kim Jumyeon (27 Tahun)

Pekerjaan : Hakim disebuah lembaga pemerintahan

4\. Nama : Zhang Yixing (27 Tahun)

Pekerjaan : CEO sebuah stasiun tv swasta

5\. Nama : Wu Kris (28 Tahun)

Pekerjaan : Calon presiden direktur disebuah perusahaan

6\. Nama : Huang Zi Tao (26 Tahun)

Pekerjaan : Jaksa disebuah lembaga pemerintahan

Dan cast lain menyusul

 **Author Note**

1\. Penggunaan Bahasa Panggilan

Saya-Anda : Formal

Aku-Kau/Kamu : Semi Formal&Penggunaan panggilan ini untuk yang berpasangan

Lu-Gue : Non Formal untuk orang yang benar-benar dekat

Lo-Gua : Non Formal untuk orang dekat namun dengan panggilan yang lebih kasar atau orang yang tak dikenal (berandalan dll)

2\. Penjelasan **Bold** , _Italic_ dan Underline

 **Bold :** Pembatas cerita, kata-kata penekanan, lirik Lagu, judul lagu, kata anggapan yang tak sesuai kenyataan, penjelas awal&akhir POV dan Flashback.

 _Italic_ : Kata pikiran&Hati, flashback, pov, kata-kata asing, pesan dan suara penelpon

Underline : Penegas kata-kata penting

Penggunaan tanda baca dan kalimat

"Example **"** : Percakapan langsung

" _Example_ **" :** Percakapan melalui via suara

'Example **'** : Kata yang ingin diucap tapi tidak terucap

' _Example_ **'** : Suara pikiran dan pesan apabila terdapat penjelasan waktu

"Example-,.. **"** : Kata/kalimat terpotong karena ada suara lain

* * *

 **Hello helloo... kneelx disini. author baru yang lebih suka di panggil cogan daripada cecan, karena author kalau dipanggil cecan suka shy-shy meong ndak jelas :v**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter lanjutan:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kneelx Present**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunHan**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari otak author sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak suka dengan cerita ataupun cast silahkan menekan/memencet tanda kembali/back. Terima kasih**

* * *

Map-map itu bertumpuk diatas meja dengan sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Presedir Chanyeol Park' di tengahnya. Lelaki yang berada di balik meja tersebut terlihat sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas, menandatanganinya, menepikan ke posisi lain kemudian kembali mengambil dokumen lain. Sesekail ia mengucek matanya saat terasa perih.

Lelaki itu, Chanyeol, menggapai cangkir lalu menyeruputnya pelan meskipun sudah tak panas lagi. Tapi, memang seperti itulah cara menikmati pahitnya kopi. Setelahnya memijit pelipis dan melirik arloji, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat begitu cepatnya waktu berjalan.

"Baiklah, sedikit lagi" dan dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah tiga kali ketukan yang dibalas 'masuk' dari Chanyeol, seorang wanita memasuki ruangannya dengan sopan. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi, Chanyeol menatap wanita tersebut penuh tanya

"Kenapa belum pulang? Bukankah saya bilang, saya akan lembur?"

"Saya tidak enak meninggalkan Hoejangnim sendiri, tapi tadi ibu saya menelpon suruh pulang"

"Hahaha, sekarang saya yang jadi tak enak. Hati-hati di jalan Hwang Biseo"

"Gamshabnida Hoejangnim" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya. Pintu itu kembali tertutup, dan sekarang, dia sendirian lagi.

 **/\**

"Woy caplang! Lama banget lu buka pintunya"

"Wohoo, kalem bro, ada panggilan alam tadi"

Cengiran itu membuat orang yang di panggil 'Bro' menggelengkan kepala maklum. Terbiasa dengan kelakuan absurd si pembuka pintu.

"Eomma buat sup lebih, kemarin lu bilang sakit tenggorokkan"

"Eomma Oh terbaik memang"

"Iyadong" Sehun tersenyum bangga

"Kaga masuk dulu?"

"Kagak, gue mau nganter Guanlin ke sekolahnya. Ketemu ntar di kantor"

"Siplah. Bilangin makasih ke eomma lu"

Sehun mengangkat jempolnya. Chanyeol menatap punggung itu, sampai dia menghilang saat berbelok memasuki lift. Berbalik dan menutup pintu, suara robot yang mengatakan bahwa pintu telah terkunci bergema.

"Ne gamsahabnida" ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat pada pintu otomatis itu. Chanyeol tertawa saat sadar akan kelakuan bodohnya.

 **/\**

"Pagi Hoejangnim"

"Yo, pagi" sapa Chanyeol balik.

Meskipun jabatannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan, Chanyeol tetap bersikap friendly pada karyawan yang bekerja di bawah naungan perusahaan ini. Mereka sudah melalui banyak hal melelahkan di kantor, pikirnya tidak elok jika pekerjaan mereka dibalas dengan sikap dingin seperti sifat-sifat pemimpin biasanya.

"Hoejangnim anda terlihat keren dengan setelan seperti saat ini"

"Benarkah? Kalian juga terlihat keren. Semangat bekerja" sedikit mengulas senyum lebarnya dimana itu membuat para karyawan tadi hampir saja berteriak kegirangan.

"Lu ada kencan apa gimana? Kenapa lu selalu make kaos di kantor?" sungut Sehun saat keduanya bertrmu di lift.

Jika dipikiran kalian Chanyeol sedang mengenakan setelan jas yang tersetrika licin, kalian tidak salah, hanya saja kurang tepat. Karena dia tidak menggunakan kameja di dalamnya, melainkan kaos.

"Wae? Seenggaknya gue masih pake jas. Yak bocah, gue ini bos lu, hormat dikit" ucapnya lalu menggeplak kepala Sehun pelan.

Sehun sang korban hanya mengelus kepalanya sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam tak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan kemudian berlalu menuju ruangannya dan Chanyeol kembali memencet salah satu tombol lift.

"Morning Hoejangnim"

"Morning too Hwang Biseo"

"Hoejangnim, hari ini anda akan ada pertemuan bersama CEO Kang dari Floor corp pada pukul 11:00 KST, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ..."

Rutinitas pagi Chanyeol, mendengarkan jadwal hariannya. Sejak Chanyeol tiba di lantai 27 tempat ruangannya berada, sekretarisnya Tiffany akan menunggu dan mulai membacakan rentetan kegiatannya. Sementara yang mendengarkan hanya manggut-manggut meng-ok-kan.

 **/\**

Pukul 7 malam waktu setempat, dimana saat-saat yang paling ditunggu oleh para karyawan. Karena waktu pulang telah tiba, kembali ke rumah, bertemu dengan orang-orang terkasih kemudian makan malam bersama. Tapi Chanyeol masih di sana, di balik mejanya menandatangani dokumen yang entah mengapa selalu saja menumpuk setiap harinya.

Kantor mulai sepi, sekretarisnya juga sudah ijin tidak bisa menemani karena pacarnya masuk rumah sakit. Hanya tersisa beberapa karyawan yang lembur untuk menyelesaikan tugas kerja masing-masing.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang

"Jong, ke ruangan gue sekarang"

Memutuskan sambungan, menyenderkan punggung lelahnya sembari memijat keningnya pelan. Matanya terbuka setelah sempat terpejam beberapa detik saat decitan pintu ruangannya terdengar.

"Ada apa Hoejangnim?"

"Sejak kapan lu jadi sopan gini? Hahahaha" tertawa lebar, karena jujur saja seorang Kim Jongin yang sopan benar-benar tak bisa masuk dalam imajinasinya

"Ckck, harusnya lu bersyukur Direktur tim projek cogan kayak gue ini mulai taat tata krama"

"Terserah lu black. Lu bilang mau ke Grill&Pasta Restaurant buat ngambil denah Univ. Konkuk yang bakal kita kerjain kan?"

"Kampret black. Hooh. Lu mau ikut? Sekretaris gue juga kaga bisa temenin. Waa, gue curiga kenapa sekretaris jaman now bolos kerjanya samaan"

"Gue rasa kita perlu pinjem kekuatan Serlock Holmes buat tau yang begituan" sahut Chanyeol melebih-lebihkan, dan keduanya tertawa menanggapi sahutan konyol barusan.

Chanyeol mengambil jas dan handphonenya, merangkul pundak Jongin dan berjalan keluar sambil saling melemparkan lelucon yang mengundang gelak tawa.

"Kaga ngajak Sehun?" tanya Jongin dalam lift

"Tu bocah lagi ada urusan. Lu gak lihat dia kagak ada di ruangannya dari tadi sore" jawab Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sesekali mengecek notifikasi SNS-nya.

"Urusan apaan? Rusa Cina itu lagi?"

Chanyeol menyatukan kedua tangannya kemudian sedikit membungkuk layaknya memberi hormat pada patung Budha. "Anda menjawab dengan benar Tuan Kim Jongin"

"Tentu saja, Karena Kim Jongin selalu tampan" balas Jongin dengan nada seperti para biksu dan kedua tangannya yang ikut menyatu.

Gak ada hubungannya memang, tapi mereka ketawa. Gila kan?

 **/\**

Dikarenakan Chanyeol tidak membawa mobil, jadi menebeng pada Jongin kemudian selesai pertemuan dengan perwakilan Unniv Konkuk Jongin menerima panggilan dari kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo yang meminta di jemput.

Alhasil, Chanyeol hampir saja memukul wajah Jongin saat dia mengeluarkan aegyonya yang sangat-sangat tak layak di pandang agar Chanyeol tak marah.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol, disalah satu halte bus di ibu kota Korea Selatan sedang menunggu bus tujuannya.

Pandangannya menerawang kesekitar, kehidupan ibu kota yang terlihat menawan pikirnya. Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, dan jalanan mulai terlihat sepi.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih lagi dan kini tengah menatap langit. Tak ada bintang malam ini, ditambah dengan dirinya yang menunggu bus sendirian.

' _Sip ngenes_ ' batinnya berkata.

Lagi dan lagi irisnya berpindah dan kali ini mata besarnya bertambah besar karena kaget melihat seseorang tertidur di pojok yang berlawanan dengan posisi duduknya sekarang.

 _'Kapan itu orang ada di sana?'_ Ya sekiranya itulah yang di pikirkan Chanyeol.

Sempat berpikir bahwa itu adalah hantu, namun dengan jaman modern sekarang mempercayai adanya hantu sepertinya terasa bodoh. Mencoba mengabaikan, Chanyeol kembali fokus menunggu busnya.

"Grrrr... dingin" lirih, namun dengan keadaan lingkungan seperti sekarang, lirihan itu terdengar jelas di telinga perinya.

Menatap jas yang berada di genggamannya, lalu berganti menatap orang itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha tak peduli. _'Bodo amet'_ innernya.

Namun lagi-lagi lirihan itu terdengar, mencoba mendengarkan hatinya, Chanyeol melangkah pasti kemudian menyelimuti orang itu dengan jasnya.

Retina Chanyeol seolah terpaku saat sinar lampu halte bus menyinari wajah orang tersebut. Imut, dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum, disaat bersamaan bus yang ditunggu datang. Rasanya tak tega membangunkan anak itu, tapi ia harus.

"Mbak eh mas, busnya sudah datang" sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya dan syukurnya tak perlu waktu lama.

Dengan kaget, orang itu berlari ke dalam bus dengan jas Chanyeol yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, dan mengikuti orang itu masuk ke dalam bus.

Dia, lucu.

 **/\**

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi dan kini tengah memberikan sedikit pelembab pada wajahnya. Di luar- _tepatnya di kamar,_ terdengar bunyi panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. Nomor tak dikenal, seperti biasa dia menarik tanda merah.

Baru saja benda persegi panjang itu kembali ke kasur, nada panggilan kembali terdengar. Bukannya berniat sombong, tapi setiap panggilan dengan nomor tak dikenal dia angkat, penelpon selalu saja berbicara hal yang aneh-aneh.

Selesai dengan menggunakan piyama birunya, Chanyeol kembali memeriksa hpnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk

 _'Annyeonghaseo, saya adalah orang yang membawa jas anda. Tolong angkat telponnya^^'  
02.17 AM_

Aah, Chanyeol ingat, sebelum turun dia sempat memasukan kertas berisikan pesan dan nomor ponselnya ke dalam jas dan hey, apa-apaan emot itu.

Tak menunggu lama, Chanyeol memanggil ulang nomor tersebut.

"Yeobseo.."

 _"Ah ne, Yeobseo. Anda yang mempunyai jas yang saya bawa ini kan?"_

"Iya benar, itu jas saya"

 _"Alamat anda dimana? Akan saya antar besok pagi"_

"Tidak perlu, kembalikan saja besok... di halte yang sama" ada jeda sedikit di sana

 _"Aa begitu, baiklah. Terima kasih. Maaf ngerepotin"_

"Ya sama-sama. Tak apa, itu tidak merepotkan"

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, eum.. selamat malam"_

"Ya, selamat malam"

 _'Bukan hanya wajahnya yang imut, suaranya juga'_ pikirnya.

Kemudian senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah Chanyeol sambil menekan tanda merah di ponselnya.

 **/\**

Pagi yang cerah, Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya mengutuk bunyi alarm yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Salahkan Sehun dan Jongin yang memberikan benda itu sebagai kado ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa gatal, dengan mata yang masih menyipit ngantuk. Chanyeol berusaha keluar dari zona nyaman sang kasur dan kemudian bergelut dengan rutinitas paginya.

Selesai dengan urusannya, sekarang pemuda jangkung itu sedang mengoleskan selai coklat diroti bakarnya lalu memakannya perlahan. Irisnya bergerak mengamati keadaan apart pagi ini. Luas dan sepi, seperti biasa.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, dia tersenyum tapi tidak bagus untuk di pandang. Meraih jas dan kunci mobil, sesaat dia teringat akan sesuatu. Senyumannya berubah, kali ini cukup bagus untuk di pandang, tapi jangan kelamaan, nanti overdosis.

"Pergi dulu" teriaknya pada ruangan yang hampa.

Tampak tak peduli, Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya, menutup pintu apart dengan kakinya dan sedikit berlari ke arah lift.

"Cepetan tem, telat ini"

"Salah lu yoda, nelpon gue pagi-pagi minta jemput, tau sendiri gue nganter Kyungsoo dulu jadinya lama. Lagian lu juga kenapa kagak bawa mobil? Lu kata semalem mobil udah di bawa ke apart lu" oceh Jongin

"Bacot, udah cepetan"

Perempatan imajiner mulai muncul di kening Jongin "Terus lu kira gue bawa kaya siput sekarang?"

"Belok kanan"

"Iya tau"

"Yaudah belok"

"Sabar bego, lampu merah noh!"

Bentuk O di bibir Chanyeol entah mengapa membuat Jongin bertambah kesal

' _Sabar Jong, inget ni makhluk bos lu. Sabar sabar, orang sabar di sayang Kyungsoo'_

 **/\**

"Bagaimana perkembangan pembangunan Mall xxxx?"

"Ne Hoejangnim, kami sudah bertemu dengan pengembang dari proyek ini, dan mereka menginginkan mall dengan rekreasi sebagai tujuan utamanya. Maka dari itu kami menyarankan untuk membuat semacam kombinasi dalam satu tempat" jelas Jongin dengan sinar proyektor di belakangnya

"Kombinasi?"

"Ne, seperti hanya satu tempat dengan banyak hal didalamnya dimana itu bisa membuat orang berkerumun ke sana"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin sesaat kemudian manggut-manggut. "Konsepnya bagus, tapi kenapa saya merasa ragu? Jika Kim Daepyo ingin membuat kerumunan disana, maka kualitas permen sangatlah di perlukan agar semut-semut mau berkurumun. Jadi, permen seperti apa yang ingin Kim Daepyo letakkan?"

"Berkaitan dengn masalah itu, kami sudah berkonsultasi dengan tim retail. Jadi, untuk penjelasan selanjutnya akan di lanjutkan oleh Oh Daepyo" Jongin membungkuk kecil dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Ne, berdasarkan penjelasan Kim Daepyo barusan, kami dari tim retail menemukan beberapa ide untuk menarik minat konsumen pada mall yang akan dibangun" Sehun memencet tombol diremot dan beberapa data keluar dari layar proyektor

"Seperti yang anda sekalian lihat, data yang sedang berada didepan menunjukkan sesuatu yang belakangan sangat disukai oleh masyarakat. Sesuatu yang multi, dimana pelanggan bisa menemukan semuanya sekaligus dalam satu tempat"

"Ditambah lagi dengan tujuan dari pembangunan mall ini adalah rekreasi, jika kita menambahkan beberapa kegiatan olahraga di dalamnya bisa saja menarik lebih banyak konsumen. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih"

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada Sehun. Tersenyum singkat, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya

"Pembuatan mall serba ada sudah ada terlebih dahulu, tapi dengan tambahan kegiatan olahraga seperti yang dikatakan Oh Daepyo, saya rasa itu menarik. Baiklah, meskipun rancangan sudah dibuat saya tetap ingin ada tinjauan ulang"

"Sore ini, maksud saya besok pagi, saya ingin semua laporan awal sudah berada di meja saya." tutup Chanyeol setelah mengoreksi beberapa bagian dari rancangan projek kali ini.

"Ne, Hoejangnim"

Seperti Jongin, Sehun juga membungkuk kecil dan kembali ke bangkunya. Dari pelupuk matanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongin dan Sehun mengangkat jempol masing-masing

"Saya mengharapkan yang terbaik, Gamsahabnida, Sugohaessoyo"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12:30 KST, Chanyeol menoleh dan memberi kode pada moderator rapat pagi ini. Moderator bernametag Nam Jo Hyuk itu mengangguk kemudian menutup rapat yang telah berlangsung selama 3 jam lebih. Rapat manajemen memang melelahkan.

Satu persatu karyawan mulai keluar dari ruangan, begitupula dengan Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun, mereka berjalan beriringan dan berakhir memasuki ruangan Chanyeol. Yang punya ruangan pergi mengambil air di pojok ruangan, Jongin yang lelah karena begadang semalaman langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di sana, sementara Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya. Helaan nafas Sehun membuat dua makhluk adam di sana mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Sehun.

"Di tolak lagi?" tanya Jongin yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan lemah dari yang ditanyai

"MAMPOZ" seru Chanyeol- _yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi sebelah Jongin-,_ dan Jongin- _yang sudah dalam posisi duduk-_ bersamaan disertai suara terbahak yang membuat Sehun rasanya ingin menjahit mulut dua manusia bodoh itu bersamaan. Itu seram.

"KAMPRET, BERHENTI KAGAK LU BERDUA"

"Kalem seh, lu kayak cewek pms aja" sahut Chanyeol di sela-sela tawanya

"Ganti dulu sana dedek Sehun, nanti bocor" kali ini giliran Jongin.

Keduanya tos tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

Oh God, dosa apa dia sampai mempunyai sahabat tolol seperti ini. Namun, membayangkan perbedaan sikap mereka saat rapat tadi dan saat bersama seperti sekarang membuat Sehun merasa tergelitik dan tertawa, lalu berhenti saat tersadar sesuatu.

Jongin menunjuk Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin."Lihat, otaknya sudah rusak beneran"

Tuan Kim Jongin, lihatlah keadaan otak anda terlebih dahulu.

"Kayaknya, gue bakal berhenti" suara Sehun memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Keadaan masih sunyi, Sehun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk mellihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya dan seperti dugaan, mereka cengo.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan Sehun

"5 tahun lu ngejar tu rusa, dan sekarang lu mau berhenti?"

"Gue ca-,.."

"Semangat weh, kagak keren lu ah"

"Bod-,..."

"Kagak kagak, lu harus lanjut. Sia-sia pengorbanan lu ntar"

"Udah gue bil-,.."

"Susun rencana, woy yoda mikir"

"Ini gue lagi mikir item"

"Gue putih ya, kemarin gue abis luluran pake lulurnya Kyungsoo"

"Pantesan Soo ngomel mulu lulurnya abis"

"Bukan ngomel mpret, kesel dikit"

"Ya sama ae ogeb"

Sehun facepalm, udah tadi ngomong di potong mulu, dan sekarang di paksa nonton pertikaian dua orang yang sama-sama begoknya.

"Bisa kaga lu ber-,.."

"DIEM"

"LU BERDUA YANG DIEM KAMPRET!" murka Sehun

Tok tok tok

"Hoejangnim, ad-,.." Tiffany tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan Sehun. Sepertinya hari ini memang hari sialmu Tuan Oh.

Chanyeol memindahkan pandangannya "Ada apa Hwang Biseo?" tanyanya kembali ke nada jabatannya

"Itu, ada yang menelpon dan mencari Hoejangnim"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, perasaan dia tidak mempunyai jadwal pertemuan untuk 2 hari ini

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Park *tiiiiiit*"

Jongin dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol, terlihat jelas rahangnya mengeras kaget.

"Katakan saya sedang tidak berada di tempat" nadanya berubah, menjadi lebih dingin

"Ne Hoejangnim" membungkuk sesaat, kemudian keluar dari ruangan pemimpin perusahaan itu.

"Sialan" desis Chanyeol dengan tangan yang terkepal.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sebenernya dulu pernah buat ff juga tapi bukan EXO, dan aing ndak bisa lanjut karena alurnya mulai gak beraturan. Dan sekarang malah kepincut sama ChanBaek, tapi sumpah mereka itu kiyot sangat :v**

 **Semoga cerita ini lancar dan bisa diminati pembaca sekalian.**

 **Fast up untuk chapter 1. Jangan lupa reviewnya :)**

 **Chap selanjutnya mungkin minggu depan.. Sampai jumpa:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kneelx Present**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunHan**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari pemikiran author sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak suka dengan cerita ataupun cast silahkan menekan/memencet tanda kembali/back. Terima kasih.**

 **Yo yo, author back. Nulis lanjutannya ternyata lebih cepet daripada yang author kira.**

 **So, enjoy it ;)**

* * *

Retina Chanyeol tak henti berpindah dari satu sisi jalan ke sisi yang lain, udara dingin mulai menembus kulitnya, seakan tak peduli dia masih duduk di sana menunggu seseorang.

Pandangannya berpindah lagi dan kali ini sosok mungil itu terlihat jelas memasuki halte sambil menenteng paper bag yang di duganya berisi jas kemarin.

Chanyeol merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar, sebuah kontak yang dinamainya dengan emot puppy kecil memanggil

"Ah, yeobseyo. Saya sudah di halte, anda sedang berada di mana sekarang?"

"Saya? Disini.."

Si mungil menoleh saat merasa suara yang tersambung seperti berada di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh geli melihat si mungil terdiam di tempatnya tanpa berkata apapun. Chanyeol akui, wajahnya memang tampan. Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya yang sempat naik dan mendadah singkat.

"Anyeonghaseyo" sapa yang lebih pendek duluan

"Ne annyeong" sapa balik Chanyeol, sesaat keduanya diam, tak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana

Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu menyerahkan paper bag yang sedari tadi dia genggam "I-ini"

"Ah ya, makasih"

"Tidak, seharusnya saya yang mengucapkan terima kasih"

"Kalau begitu sama-sama eum.."

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Akhirnya..

"Sama-sama Baekhyun-ssi. Saya Park Chanyeol, salam kenal"

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis.

 **\/**

2 hari setelahnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu lagi di sebuah cafe di daerah Gangnam karena casing hp baekhyun tertinggal di dalam paper bag kemarin dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengantarkan barang tersebut.

Selama 2 hari ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu berhubungan, baik itu saat jam makan siang, maupun saat akan terjun ke alam mimpi. Tak tahu bagaimana, tapi mereka merasa seperti sudah kenal lama.

Meskipun awalnya terkesan canggung, tapi sekarang mereka bisa tertawa bersama meskipun hanya melalui via suara ataupun via pesan.

"Maaf jadi ngerepotin Chanyeol-ah"

"Kkkk.. gak apa Baek, deket sama kantor juga. Kalem kalem"  
"Kau sudah makan? Belum kan? Kita makan disini saja. Ok? Siip, ok"

Baekhyun menganga, dia bahkan belum memberikan jawaban apapun. "Ya yaa.. berhubung cacing di perutku sudah mulai demo jadi ku iyakan saja"

"Kau bilang tidak juga, aku tetap akan memaksamu untuk makan" terkekeh pelan saat melihat Baekhyun mem poutkan bibirnya

' _Pout aja imut. Homina homina hominaa_ ' pikir Chanyeol. Ya, hanya dipikirannya, mana mungkin dia se frontal itu.

Mereka mulai menyantap hidangan dengan diselingi beberapa cerita. Dari pengamatannya beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun mulai memahami sifat Chanyeol yang terkesan terlalu santai dantampak tak punya beban.

Padahal saat pertama bertemu, Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol mempunyai sifat angkuh dan sombong. Namun semua pemikirannya buyar saat mendengar dan melihat lelaki itu tertawa seperti idiot.

Lagi pula Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Tunggu, nyaman? Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otaknya. Bagaimana tidak, dia baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol tiga hari yang lalu dan langsung merasa nyaman.

' _Itu sama sekali tidak wajar_ ' pikirnya.

Byun Baekhyun-ssi, semua memang akan terasa tak wajar jika menyangkut perasaan. Terbiasalah dengan itu.

Sementara disudut ruangan, Jongin dan Sehun memicingkan mata dan pendengarannya, mereka kepo, tapi tidak bisa mendengar apapun dan mereka frustasi. Ekhem, sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang seperti itu.

"Kampret tu raksasa, punya gebetan kagak bilang-bilang" keluh Jongin, dan dia merasakan buku menu menimpuk kepalanya lumayan keras

"Lu juga pas pertama deket sama Kyungsoo hyung kagak cerita apapun. Cuma gue yang terbuka sama lu berdua, sahabat macam apa kalian?"

"Yak sakit geb! Btw Seh, lu kagak pernah terbuka sama gue. Paling maksimal gue liat cuma sampe batas paha, kalo abs lu pernah lah gue lihat pas nge gym"

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa merinding "Bukan terbuka kayak begituan item!"

"Sstt diem. Ntar kedengeran, nah tu dua orang ketawa lagi. Ngomongin apaan coba?!"

"Bodo, gue laper" acuh Sehun dan mulai memakan makanannya

"Jangan lu habisin"

Dan di balas dengan sebuah deheman oleh Sehun

 **\/**

Chanyeol mengangkat alis tebalnya bingung, dia baru saja kembali dari acara makan siangnya bersama Baekhyun dan sekarang Chanyeol melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang berlipat tangan di ruangannya dan menatapnya seolah-olah dia adalah tersangka pemerkosaan.

"Whut? Ada apaan?"

"Darimana?" mulai Sehun dengan nada datar

"Mak-,.."

"Sama siapa?" sambung Jongin.

Chanyeol bertambah bingung, ada apa dengan kedua makhluk idiot ini?

"Sama-,.."

"Gebetan?"

"Calon pacar?"

"Lu berdua kena-,.."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Masa lu kagak denger Seh, kan dari kemarin yang di telpon mulu sama ni yoda yang namanya Baekhyun itu tuu"

"Oo yang kecil mungil imut itu?"

"Hooh yang manis itu, cakep lagi"

Chanyeol sadar, dia ketahuan. But wait..

"Darimana kalian tau Baekhyun itu kecil mungil imut manis? Cakep juga?" kali ini gantian Chanyeol yang bernada datar.

Tak perduli, Jongin dan Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi

"Darimana kita tau? Sialan lu, main rahasia-rahasiaan sekarang"

"Sahabat? Makan ni sahabat. Kampret"

"Kagak usah nada datar-datar. Kecewa gue geb"

"Woy kalem, sakit. Woy!" Chanyeol mundur dan berlari mengelilingi ruangannya menghindari Jongin dan Sehun.

Sampai Chanyeol terpeleset dan mau tak mau Chanyeol kembali mendapat pukulan yang sebenarnya tidak ada rasanya.

Ketiganya mengatur nafas, bersender pada sofa dan merasakan terpaan AC di kulit masing-masing. Chanyeol menengok ke samping kiri dan kanannya kemudian tertawa lepas diikuti oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"Jadi gimana? Orangnya asik kagak?"

"Hooh, apalagi pas dia ketawa. Gue berasa kayak di flim-flim, sinar matahari nyinarin mukanya, terus angin sepoi-sepoi nyentuh rambutnya" deskripsi Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya

"Lebay, hoek" sahut Sehun, tak sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri yang lebay

"Bacot Seh, lu juga dulu pernah kayak begitu" Jongin berujar sembari memukul pipi Sehun pelan

"Jangan main pukul tem. Kayak lu kagak aja"

Jongin nyengir, wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum mulai terlihat jelas dalam bayangannya. Melihat itu, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian pandangannya kembali beralih pada Chanyeol

"Kuliah di mana tu anak?" tanya Sehum

"Kuliah apaan? Dia udah kerja" mata Jongin dan Sehun melebar

"Mungil kayak begitu kerja? Jangan-jangan lu di kasih info palsu" Jongin berspekulasi

"Seriusan, tadi dia kagak masuk kerja. Makanya pakai bebas. Umurnya sama kayak gue" dan kedua makhluk yang mendengarnya manggut-manggut.

"Kerja apaan emang?" lanjut Sehun

"Pengacara"

Dan cerita berlanjut tentang bagaimana kisah awal mula pertemuan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang disambut dengan teriakkan Jongin yang meminta kenaikan gaji karena secara tidak langsung dialah yang membuat kedua manusia itu bertemu.

 **\/**

Sehun menyender pada tembok putih bersih di belakangnya, iris kecoklatannya sesekali mengamati keadaan dalam IGD. Biasanya dia akan langsung masuk dan mengikuti langkah lelaki berparas cantik di sana, tapi kali ini kakinya terasa berat setelah kejadian kemarin.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam, membuang nafas pelan dan kembali memperhatikan orang tersebut. Seperti sadar sedang diperhatikan, pemilik mata rusa bernametag Xi Luhan yang menggantung pada _snelli-_ nya itu mengedarkan pandangan dan akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lelah saat melihat Sehun datang lagi, melihat itu Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum. Namun Luhan merasa beda kali ini, karena Sehun tidak langsung masuk dan mengganggunya yang sedang bertugas.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Pertanyaan dipikirannya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang keluar dari lisannya

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihatmu bekerja" jawab Sehun disertai dengan senyumannya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, bukan itu pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan dan tentu saja bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin dia dengar.

' _Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam?_ '

"Pulanglah tuan Oh"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku akan langsung pulang setelah ini. Ah, Ini," menyodorkan sebuah kresek putih.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatap Sehun bingung.

"Tadi aku, Jongin dan Chanyeol mampir ke restaurant yang baru buka. Makanannya enak, jadi kubelikan untukmu"

' _Terima kasih_ '

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku tak suka dengan perhatianmu" ucap Luhan sambil menatap kresek yang di pegang Sehun.

Seakan tuli, Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengapit kresek tersebut di sela jari-jarinya.

"Makanlah. Aku pulang dulu" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan pelan kemudian berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

Ini benar-benar berbeda, apa itu benar Oh Sehun? Sehun yang Luhan kenal selalu merengek setiap dia mengatakan kalimat pedas untuknya. Tapi sekarang, jangankan membalas dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

Luhan memperhatikan kresek di genggamannya, biasanya Sehun akan menariknya keluar dari ruang IGD dan mereka akan pergi ke restaurant di sekitaran rumah sakit. Tapi kali ini Sehun memberikanya makanan bungkusan.

' _Mungkin dia ada kerjaan_ ' pikir Luhan, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kasar ' _Apa urusan gue_ ' lanjutnya. Mengendikkan bahu _seolah_ tak peduli, Luhan kembali masuk ke IGD.

 **\/**

"Baby Kyuung, aku lapaaar"

"KUBILANG TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" bentakan itu menggelegar di seluruh apartement.

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya mengelus dada, prihatin dengan kesehatan jantungnya. Heran, mereka sudah berpacaran lebih dari 6 tahun, tapi pacarnya, Kyungsoo, tetap saja tak pernah berkata manis.

' _untung cinta, untung sayang_ ' pikir Jongin memaklumi kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Duduk sebelum aku ikut menumismu"

Sedikit takut namun Jongin mencoba terkekeh dari balik punggung Kyungsoo. Back hug~

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, kau tau aku merindukanmu" rengek Jongin mempererat pelukkannya.

Jika Jongin bisa melihat wajah memerah Kyungsoo sekarang, mungkin dia akan menciumi pipi itu berkali-kali.

"Duduklah, aku harus menyiapkannya di piring" ujar Kyungsoo mencoba lembut

"Shireo" tolak Jongin cepat

Kepala Kyungsoo memiring melihat wajah kekasih peseknya, smirk di wajahnya membuat Jongin merasa buruk

"Kalau gitu buka mulutmu lebar-lebar, biar langsung aku masukkan ke kesana"

Jongin merasa tenggorokkannya kering membayangkan masakan panas itu menyentuh bagian pencernaannya secara langsung.

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia melepas pelukannya dan duduk dengan rapi di meja makan. Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Makanya bilang lebih awal kalau mau pulang cepat"

"Hp ku mati baby. Lupa ku cas" sahut Jongin sambil memasukkan makanan itu secara perlahan ke mulutnya. "Sebenernya tadi niat makan bareng, tapi Sehun bilang ada urusan"

"Ah iya, bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Luhan?" Jongin memberhentikan makannya sesaat, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Ck, rusa itu benar-benar keras kepala"

Kyungsoo kesal sekarang, sangat kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu tak pernah diperdulikan oleh Luhan yang merupakan temannya semasa Senior High School .

"Apa 5 tahun kurang untuk Luhan melihat bagaimana usahanya Sehun?" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah Kyung. Kalau mereka jodoh pasti gak akan kemana" Kyungsoo terharu mendengar Jongin yang ternyata bisa bijak juga.

Selanjutnya bukan terharu, Kyungsoo malah marah besar. "JANGAN MENGUPIL SAAT MAKAN TEMSEEEK!"

 **\/**

"Aku pulang" seru Chanyeol pada apartemen kosongnya.

Selesai melepaskan sepatunya, Chanyeol menyalakan lampu dan berakhir rebahan di sofa ruang tengah. Matanya terpejam sejenak, kemudian merogoh sakunya perlahan, mengeluarkan ponsel pintar itu dan menghubungi seseorang. Eum.. lebih tepatnya mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang.

 _'Baekhyun-ah, kau sedang apa?'  
22.17 PM_

 _'Aku sedang membaca berkas kasus yang akan kutangani. Kalau kau sedang apa?'  
22.19 PM_

 _'Aku? Merindukanmu mungkin'  
22.19 PM_

Baekhyun yang sedang berada di rumahnya sekarang tersedak kopinya sendiri. Pipinya menghangat dan senyumnya terlihat malu.

 _'Sudah tidur?'  
22.24 PM_

 _'Tidak, belum, aku terlalu fokus membaca tadi'  
22.25 PM_

Bohong, yang dia lakukan dari tadi hanya berguling-guling di kasur dan terkadang menggelepar seperti ikan di darat.

 _'Apa kau lapar?'  
22.25 PM_

 _'Tidak juga'  
22.26 PM_

 _'Tidak juga berarti iya. Kirimkan alamatmu, aku jemput'  
22.27 PM_

 _'Tidak usah. Aku bisa memasak ramen'  
22.27 PM_

 _'Ramen tidak baik untuk kesehatan, kau tau kan?'  
22.28 PM_

Igatkan itu pada dirimu sendiri Park.

Dan disinilah mereka, di salah satu rumah makan yang menjual bibimbap sebagai menu utama. Chanyeol pernah makan di sini dengan 2 makhluk idiot itu pastinya, dan menurutnya itu enak.

Baekhyun menelisik pakaian Chanyeol heran "Kau baru pulang kerja?" tanyanya

"Tidak, tadi sempet balik ke apartemen sebentar. Kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa sih, nanya aja"  
"Terus kenapa belum ganti baju?" Chanyeol tertawa, bagaimana namja di depannya ini terlihat imut bahkan saat bertanya, dia penasaran.

"Malah ketawa" jujur saja Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa raksasa ini tertawa

"Kau lucu Baekhyun-ah"

"Chanyeol jujurlah, sudah berapa banyak yeoja atau namja yang kau gombalin?"

Mungkin karena profesinya, Chanyeol merasa pertanyaan Baekhyun begitu mengintimidasinya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" goda Chanyeol yang di balas dengan kata 'Tidak _'_ dari Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi

"Baiklah, kita anggap saja begitu"

"Apanya yang anggap saja begitu, aku benar-benar tidak cemburu" sungut Baekhyun

"Arra arra.. makanlah dulu" Chanyeol menyudahi perdebatan konyol mereka saat makanan datang.

"Ingat, aku tak cemburu" tegas Baekhyun sekali lagi sambil mencampurkan bibimbabnya

"Araseo" suara kekehan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal. Jangan tanya mengapa, dia juga tidak tahu.

 **\/  
**

"Aaa, kenyangnya. Makasih Yeol, tempat pilihanmu terbaik" Baekhyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya puas, saat ini mereka sudah berada di luar rumah makan tadi.

"Lebay Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang menarik hidung Baekhyun pelan

"Yak Chanyeol, kenapa makin kesini sifatmu malah menyebalkan? Waa.. mendengar suaramu saja kadang membuatku kesal"

"Yak Baekhyun, kenapa makin kesini sifatmu malah membuatku nyaman?"

Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu terdiam, ditambah dengan tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya makin salah tingkah.

"Nyaman pala mu, kau fikir aku selimut atau api unggun apa" jawabnya dengan wajah yang dipalingkan

"Dan satu lagi, makin kesini kau makin cerewet. Seperti gadis kebakaran jenggot saja" Chanyeol berlari lebih dulu sebelum Baekhyun sempat melempar sepatunya

"Yak! Berhenti kau. Siapa yang kau panggil gadis? Aku ini lelaki!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengeluarkan lidahnya membentuk emot mengejek dengan diiringi suara tawa Chanyeol yang malah membuat Baekhyun menghangat di tengah Cuaca yang mulai semakin dingin.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol! Tunggu sebentar, nafasku habis"

Masih dengan bibir membentuk sebuah tawa, Chanyeol mendatangi Baekhyun dan memberikannya kipas alami gratis.

Taulah, kipas-kipas pakai tangan.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil memukul-mukul Chanyeol."Rasakan rasakan rasakaaan"

Chanyeol mencoba menghindar, ke kanan dan kiri layaknya pemain bola, yang ujung-ujungnya tetap kena pukulan Baekhyun juga. Malam itu, mereka larut bersama dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan yang meluap.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya dapat merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00:25 KST, sekarang mereka duduk di depan sebuah minimarket setelah membeli beberapa minuman. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan tanpa alasan, mereka tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau ketawa Yeol?"

"Kau juga kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol balik bertanya

"Entah. Aargh.. beer disaat seperti ini memang terasa sangat pas"

Baekhyun kembali menikmati beernya. Chanyeol tak menyahut apapun, hanya memandang Baekhyun dalam diam. Senyumnya semakin mengembang setiap melihat tawa di wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Baekhyun _sok_ galak

"Gomawo..."

Baekhyun memusatkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, kepalanya sedikit miring menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya, namun nihil.

"Untuk?"

"Malam ini"

Oke, dia bertambah bingung.

Seharusnya Baekhyun yang berterima kasih karena sudah di traktir makan tadi, kenapa malah si tiang ini yang mengucapkan terima kasih? Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, mungkin Chanyeol sedang iseng saja.

"Biasanya kau ngapain di apartmu jam segini?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang dirasanya mulai canggung

"Mungkin membaca beberapa laporan perusahaan" jawab Chanyeol sambil meneguk minumannya dengan pandangan yang memandang hamparan bintang langit biru gelap malam ini.

Jawabannya memang terkesan biasa, tapi Baekhyun merasakannya walaupun samar. Merasakan bahwa Chanyeol kesepian.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelahnya saat tak mendengar suara apapun dari Baekhyun, dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan arti tatapan yang tak terbaca.

"Wae?"

"Ada nyamuk di wajahmu"

"Dimana?"

"Di sini"

Pluk..

Chanyeol terbengong, ' _Apa-apaan tadi?' pikirnya._

Namun, sesaat setelah dia melihat Baekhyun tertawa, dia tahu dia di bohongi

"Kemari kau"

Dan kejar-kejaran part dua dimulai

Dalam tawanya, Chanyeol berpikir dia bisa tidur nyenyak untuk malam ini setelah 7 tahun terakhir.

Dalam tawanya, Baekhyun berpikir dia harus ke WC secepatnya, dia kebelet.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Jadi gimana pndapat kalian ttng cerita ini?**

 **Mohon dengan sangat reviewnya :)**

 **Dilanjut secepatnya, semoga gak mengecewakan. Hehehe :v**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kneelx Present**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunHan**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari pemikiran author sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak suka dengan cerita ataupun cast silahkan menekan/memencet tanda kembali/back. Terima kasih.**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

 **Author note jgn lupa di baca juga yaa..**

* * *

Terhitung sudah memasuki akhir bulan kedua Baekhyun selalu berada di sekitar Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam kehidupan Chanyeol. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Bahkan saat Chanyeol akan pergi ke Jepang dua minggu yang lalu untuk beberapa urusan pekerjaan, Baekhyun lah yang sibuk mengurus segalanya. Mulai dari pakaian hingga keperluan mandi.

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka bisa sedekat ini dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat.

Dekat dengan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau juga harus dekat dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Saking dekatnya, Baekhyun bahkan bisa menjambak rambut Jongin saat lelaki berkulit tan itu mengatakannya cantik atau manis dan menendang Sehun jika si datar itu tak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tidak merasa dia tahu semua tentang Chanyeol. Dia merasa Chanyeol yang sekarang belum sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun seperti melihat topeng transparan setiap dia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol dan tentu saja dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol juga merasakan yang serupa.

Hanya saja, Baekhyun belum menerima pernyataan secara langsung dari Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin bertanya-tanya. Apa Chanyeol masih ragu padanya?

Sampai suatu sore, Baekhyun tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jongin di sebuah cafe. Jongin yang baru saja ada pertemuan dengan client pentingnya berpapasan dengan Baekhyun saat akan keluar

"Wohoo cantik, mau ngapain kesini? Auch!" Jongin mengusap tulang keringnya sambil loncat-loncat kesakitan

"Sekali lagi lu panggil 'cantik' gue patahin kaki lu" ancam Baekhyun galak.

Jongin yang mendengarnya mengangguk patuh. ' _Kenapa uke jaman now galak-galak? Gak Kyungsoo, ndak Baekhyun, sama saja'_ ratap Jongin

"Mau pulang?"

"Hooh, mau balik ke kantor, tadi ketemu sama client sebentar. Lu mau ngapain?"

"Beli kopi"

"Ooo.. okelah, gue duluan Baek"

"Jongin-ah" Jongin yang baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah berbalik menghadap Baekhyun "Temenin gue minum bentar"

Di dalam cafe, Jongin menatap Baekhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya heran, beberapa spekulasi mulai muncul di otaknya tentang alasan kenapa Baekhyun meminta ditemani.

"Baek, gue tau perasaan memang kagak bisa di tahan. Tapi gue udah punya pacar, Chanyeol juga cinta banget sama lu"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin jengah dan melempari sendok plastik kue padanya. "Ngomong apaan lu Jong?"

"Gak lu, gak Chanyeol, kenapa demen banget ngelempar sendok ke gue?" tanya Jongin sambil memasang wajah nelangsa.

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, Baekhyun kembali ke tujuan utamanya menarik Jongin ke sini

"Jong, gue mau nanya"

"Apaan? Jangan susah-susah, gue belum belajar"

Baekhyun merasa mengajak orang yang salah untuk bicara. "Gue seriusan"

"Oke oke maaf. Tanya apa?"

"Tentang Chanyeol" mendengar nama sobat se-per-popokan-nya di sebut, Jongin mulai memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Gue mau tanya tentang Chanyeol" sambung Baekhyun lirih

"Lu kan udah tau semua tentang Chanyeol, Baek"

"Nggak, gue gak tau semuanya. Mungkin baru seperempatnya"

Jongin terdiam melihat Baekhyun menunduk dan mengaduk kopinya, dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Jongin merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya kemudian mendial sebuah nomor dan menunggu panggilannya terjawab.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin kesal, dia sedang bicara dan makhluk ini malah menelpon seseorang. Tapi setelah mendengar nama yang Jongin sebut, malah merubah rasa kesalnya menjadi rasa penasaran.

"Sehun-ah, lu dimana?"

" _Kantor. Lu dimana? Kenapa belum balik"_

"Chanyeol?" Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah kembali bertanya

" _Ruangannya lah ogeb"_

"Cek Ktalk, dateng ke alamat yang gue kirim"

" _Hah?"_

 **Baekhyun POV**

 _Gue ngangkat kepala saat suara Jongin nggak kedengeran lagi._

 _Suek, malah main hp. Nah sekarang ini makhluk malah nelpon orang. Kampret memang._

"Sehun-ah, lu dimana?"

 _Oo nelpon Sehun, tapi buat apa nelpon Sehun? Gue penasaran, jadi gue mencoba nguping, tapi balasan dari Sehun nggak kedengaran sama sekali_

"..."

"Chanyeol?"

 _kenapa bawa-bawa nama ayang gue sekarang?_

"..."

"Cek Ktalk, dateng ke alamat yang gue kirim"

 _Jangan bilang kalau Jongin nyuruh Sehun dateng ke sini, gue kan niatnya cuma mau bicarain ini sama Jongin._

 _Gue ngeliat Jongin matiin sambungannya duluan dan kembali natap gue._

"Tunggu Sehun datang bentar"

D _ugaan gue bener. Tapi, gue bingung kenapa harus tunggu Sehun dulu, jadi gue cuma ngangguk-ngangguk saja._

 _Bel tanda pengunjung datang berbunyi. Gue ngalihin pandangan dari hidung peseknya Jongin ke arah pintu, dan bener aja Sehun ada di sana sambil kepalanya nengok kiri kanan._

 _Jongin yang ikutan sadar langsung membalik badannya sedikit d_ _an mengangkat tangannya._ "Woy Seh, sini"

 _Dengan tampang datar seperti biasanya, dia menuju ke sini "_ Lu kenapa kagak jawab gue nanya tadi?" _tanya Sehun sambil memukul tengkuk Jongin sebelum duduk._

 _Gue yang liat ngeringis pelan. Kenapa anak cowok tiap ketemu sobatnya main mukul terus?_

 _Wait, gue juga cowok, tapi kenapa gue gak tau?_

"Sakit geb, urgent ni" _jawab Jongin dan tentu saja balik memukul Sehun dan gue ngegeleng-geleng maklum_

"Ada apaan emang?"

D _engan seenak jidatnya, ini bocah malah nyedot kopi gue. Mungkin karena Sehun baru nyadar gue ada disini, dia ngangkat alis tebalnya sebelah sambil natap gue, kemudian berpindah menghadap Jongin dengan tampang serius._

 _"_ Lu ketemu Baekhyun hyung dimana? Jong, inget peraturan nomor 3, tidak ada tikung menikung _"_

 _Peraturan apa lagi coba? Gue gak habis pikir sama persahabatan mereka._

"Kampret, jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak dulu. Gue kagak sengaja ketemu Baekhyun tadi. Gue juga masih sayang sama baby Kyung"

 _Gue ngeliat Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk._

"Pas lu kesini Chanyeol nggak tau kan?"

"Kagak, kalau gak salah tadi pas lu lagi di luar dia bilang ke gue dia mau ke ruangannya dan kagak kemana-mana. Lu tau kan laporan buat projek di Jepang kemarin banyaknya kayak gimana"

"Tau lah, apalagi si yoda kalau belum periksa ulang, laporan kagak bakal dia tanda tanganin. Kalau gue jadi Chanyeol, langsung gue tanda tanganin semua gak pakai ngecek ulang"

 _Mata gue berpindah ke kiri dan kanan ngikutin pembicaraan dua makhluk ini._

 _Cukup, gue tarik nafas dalem-dalem..._ "HELLOO.. GUE MASIH DI SINI" _dan ngutarain isi hati gue._

 _Jongin dan Sehun mandang gue kaget. Sialnya, bukan cuma_ _mereka berdua saja yang ngeliatin gue, tapi semua pengunjung cafe juga. Dengan malu gue berdiri dan ngebungkukkin badan berkali-kali ke arah pengunjung lain sambil ngucap maaf lalu balik duduk._

 _Sial sangat.._

"Jadi, kenapa lu manggil gue kesini Jong?" _Sehun yang menurut gue paling waras memulai percakapan duluan._

 _Gue masih gondok, kalau disini nggak ada orang, udah gue jambak dari tadi ini dua orang._

"Baekhyun pengen tau tentang Chanyeol"

 _Sehun natap gue sekilas terus balik natap Jongin_ "Lu serius mau ceritain ke Baekhyun hyung?" _bisiknya ke Jongin dan gue denger itu._

 _Alis gue bertautan bingung_ "Emang kenapa kalau di ceritain ke gue?"

 _Dengan pandangan kagetnya Sehun noleh ke gue._ "Hyung denger?"

"Kagak. Iyalah bocah"

K _esabaran gue mulai habis. Tau begini lebih baik gue langsung balik ke kantor terus bantuin junior-junior gue tuntasin kasus mereka._

"Kalem Baek. Lu bilang mau tau tentang Chanyeol kan?"

 _Niat gue yang mau balik langsung hilang begitu namanya disebut._

 _Gue menganggukkan kepala mantap dan Jongin noleh ke Sehun sambil nganggukin kepalanya pelan_

"Harus gue ceritain dari mana?"

"Dari mana aja Seh" _sahut gue nggak sabaran_

"Jadi gini hyung, lu tau kan Chanyeol tinggal sendiri. Lu gak pernah bertanya-tanya gitu dimana keluarganya?"

 _iya juga, selama dua bulan ini yang gue lakuin bareng Chanyeol itu jalan-jalan, makan, sibuk sama urusan masing-masing, balik ketemuan, main game bareng dan ngelakuin banyak hal yang gak pernah buat gue bosen._

 _Tapi gue gak pernah nanya masalah keluarganya. Karena gue rasa gue belum berada di tahap buat nanya-nanya privasinya. Jadi gue cuma geleng-gelengin kepala ke Sehun._

"Gue sama Sehun pertama kali kenal Chanyeol di Junior High School"

 _Kini perhatian gue terpusat ke Jongin_ "Dulu dia anak yang kagak bisa diem tapi paling kalem kalau ada masalah, selalu ngelawak kemanapun dia pergi"

"Apa bedanya sama sekarang? Sama saja perasaan"

 _Jongin natep gue lembut, kepalanya menggeleng pelan_

"Gak ada yang sama Baek, dia cuma berlagak kayak gitu. Dia gak seperti yang lu lihat sekarang. Meskipun gue akuin kalau tingkahnya gak jauh beda dari sifat pas pertama gue ketemu sama Chanyeol"

 _Gue diem, nggak berniat mengintrupsi Jongin sedikitpun._

"Sampai beberapa hari sebelum ujian naik kelas 3, sifatnya mulai berubah. Awalnya gue kira dia lagi fokus sama pelajaran, tapi gue sadar kalau dia kagak pernah ngelawak lagi dan nggak keluar pas jam istirahat dan anehnya dia mulai buat onar di sekolah"

"Parahnya, gue sama Sehun sampai jarang berhubungan lagi sama Chanyeol dan itu buat kita ngerasa kayak ada yang kurang setiap gue sama Sehun barengan. Waktu itu kita gak sedekat sekarang, jadi kita ndak berani nanya, takut nyinggung dia"

 _rasa penasaran gue membesar, di satu sisi gue ngerasa belum cukup pantes buat dengerin ini, tapi di lain sisi gue bener-bener pengen tau siapa Chanyeol seutuhnya._

"Masuk kelas 3, gue ngeberaniin diri buat nanya ke Chanyeol" _Sehun bersuara sambil mandang gelas ice Americano nya yang dia pesan dari tadi._

 _Gue pasang telinga gue baik-baik, dan mulai ngedengerin kisah tentang Chanyeol dan mereka saat masa sekolah dulu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Baekhyun POV End**

 **/\**

 **Flashback**

 _"Yeol, lu kenapa? Ada masalah?" Sehun bertanya pelan, tapi yang ditanya hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun_

 _"Kalau orang nanya jawab woy"_

 _"Diem" satu kata dingin dari Chanyeol membuat remaja albino itu naik pitam_

 _"Gua udah baik-baik nanya ke lo kampret"_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun datar. "Gua gak nyuruh lo buat nanya. Jadi diem"_

 _Kesabaran Sehun sudah di ujung tanduk, jika tidak ada Jongin yang menahannya mungkin sudah terjadi baku hantam di kelas ini sekarang._

 _"Kalau kagak ada gua sama Jongin, lo pasti sendirian di sini. Harusnya lo bersyukur sialan!" ucap Sehun emosi_

 _"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"_

 _Nada suara tegas itu menyela suara Sehun yang masih belum puas menyumpahi Chanyeol. Pemilik suara barusan mengamati keadaan sekitar dan saat merasa keadaan kembali normal dia mengutarakan tujuannya_

 _"Park Chanyeol, keruang guru sekarang. Ada keluargamu datang"_

 _Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mengekor siswa yang seingatnya adalah anggota OSIS. Sementara di dalam kelas, suara-suara wanita yang bergossip mulai terdengar ricuh._

 _Sehun yang masih kesal menendang kursi dan berjalan keluar, Jongin yang tidak bersuara dari tadi menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti Sehun keluat menuju taman belakang sekolah._

 _Sehun menendang angin keras "Lu lihat mukanya tadi kan, emosi gue"_

 _"Sabar Seh, lagian lu juga nanya tiba-tiba, kaget gue"_

 _"Gue coba peduli, tapi dia bahkan kagak peduli sama sekitarnya" suara Sehun memelan._

 _2 tahun sudah Sehun mengenal Chanyeol, dia bahkan sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi sepertinya hanya dia sendiri yang berfikir seperti itu._

 _Disaat Jongin dan Sehun terdiam dalam keheningan, samar-samar mereka mendengar ada suara yang tengah menuju kearah mereka._

 _Spontan, mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok kemudian berjalan mengendap dengan niat pergi dari sana, namun nada marah itu membuat mereka diam di tempat, suara yang sangat familiar, Chanyeol._

 _"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau!"_

 _"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memilih?" suara satunya menyahut dengan tegas._

 _Jongin dan Sehun mencoba menengok dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang bersama seorang lelaki paruh baya. Keduanya bertatapan dengan bingung._

 _"Appa bisa menyekolahkannya di mana saja. Asal jangan di sini. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya?"_

 _"Memangnya kenapa jika dia sekolah disini? Jangan banyak protes"_

 _"Terserah, aku tak peduli"_

 _"Park Chanyeol!"_

 _" **Aku tidak peduli!** " ulangnya dengan nada seperti sebelumnya namun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya_

 _PLAAAK!_

 _Bunyi tamparan itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Jongin dan Sehun. Seakan membatu, mereka bahkan sampai lupa cara menarik nafas saking kagetnya._

 _Bukan hanya mereka yang kaget, Chanyeol pun sama. Baik pipi maupun matanya terasa panas. Chanyeol menatap sosok itu tak percaya, sosok yang dulu selalu dia banggakan di hadapan teman-temannya, kini tampak memudar dalam memori indahnya._

 _Ya, sesuai dugaan kalian, lelaki paruh baya itu, ayah dari Park Chanyeol, Park Seunghyun._

 _"Appa.." panggil Chanyeol pelan. Seunghyun mengalihkan tatapan kosong dari tangannya "..apa aku benar anakmu?"_

 _Sudut mata Chanyeol mulai berair, dengan gusar Chanyeol berbalik tanpa memberi hormat dan meninggalkan Seunghyun yang terdiam di sana._

 _Keadaan kelas terasa ricuh saat ketua kelas memberi informasi bahwa guru mata pelajaran terakhir tidak bisa hadir karena suatu alasan._

 _Di pojok sana Chanyeol tampak tak peduli, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menjadikannya bantal. Begitupula dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang hanya duduk diam tanpa kata di bangkunya._

 _Jongin menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang tiduran, banyak kata yang ingin dia ucapkan, tapi tak ada satupun yang terucap di lisannya._

 _Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa waktu pulang bahkan sudah terlewat dari tadi, tapi di kelas sepi itu masih ada 3 siswa yang tetap diam tanpa suara, ketiganya pun tetap pada posisi masing-masing._

 _Sehun menggeser sebuah roti mendekati Chanyeol. "Makanlah, lu gak sempat ke kantin tadi" melihat tak adanya respon, Sehun semakin mendekatkan roti tersebut sampai menyentuh tangan bantal Chanyeol_

 _"Kalian pulanglah" suaranya terdengar pelan, tak ada nada sinis seperti setahun belakangan ini didalamnya._

 _Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar "Masih sakit nggak?"_

 _Chanyeol menegang. Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mulai terbuka_

 _"Kalau sakit bilang sakit, kenapa malah di tahan?" kata-kata Jongin disertai dengan tepukan pelan Sehun dipundaknya membuat bahu Chanyeol bergetar._

 _"Nggak ada yang nyalahin lu cuma gara-gara lu nangis, gwaenchana Chanyeol-ah" isakan Chanyeol terdengar bertepatan dengan kata penutup dari Jongin._

 _Bahunya berguncang meluapkan seluruh rasa sedihnya. Jongin menghapus sudut matanya cepat kemudian tangannya mengacak surai hitam kelam Chanyeol. Sehun mulai menangis, mungkin karena dia yang paling muda jadi lebih sensitif._

 _Sialan, dia mencoba menahannya dari tadi, tapi mereka malah membuat Chanyeol tak dapat menahannya lebih lama._

 _Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan dan mentari sedang bersiap kembali ke peraduannya. Di atap sekolah, Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin dan Sehun, mulai dari ibunya yang menghilang, kemudin ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menikah dengan teman ibunya sendiri tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol pastinya, dan adik tiri yang sangat Chanyeol benci ditambah dengan ketidakadilan yang dirasakannya di rumah._

 _Chanyeol selalu merasa dipojokkan di rumah, semua menjadi salahnya._

 _Contoh kecilnya, Chanyeol yang sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas sekolah terkaget saat ibu tirinya menerobos masuk ke kamarnya dan bertanya dimana pakaian adik tirinya._

 _Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk pakaian tersebut, tapi wanita itu malah semakin menyalahkannya di hadapan Seunghyun, dan Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi saat ayahnya ikut memintanya berkata jujur dan mengembalikan pakaian adiknya, ralat, adik tirinya._

 _Setiap malam di kamar gelapnya, Chanyeol selalu berharap ayahnya membuka pintu kamar dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi harapan tetaplah hanya harapan, karena itu tidak pernah terjadi._

 _Saat Chanyeol sadar akan kenyataan itu, kata 'Ibu' tak henti keluar dari isakan tertahannya._

 _Suara sesenggukkan itu terdengar mengganggu, seharusnya Chanyeol yang menangis di sini, tapi nyatanya Jongin lah yang paling banyak mengeluarkan air mata._

 _"Kenapa malah lu yang nangis Jong?" tanya Chanyeol diselang tawanya yang lebar._

 _Sejenak Jongin dan Sehun tertegun melihat itu_

 _"Sedih lah geb, apalagi?" jawab Jongin sambil menyeka air matanya dengaan punggung tangan dan mengelap ingus dengan kameja sekolahnya._

 _Melihat itu Sehun melemparinya botol bekas air mineral. "Jijik weh!"_

 _"Bodo"_  
 _"Lu pasti udah ngelaluin hari-hari yang berat, Sugohaesseoyo uri Chanyeol"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, pelukan dari Jongin dan Sehun membuat pundaknya terasa ringan meski tak banyak._

 _"Makasih, sahabat" Chanyeol bergumam namun dengan posisi berpelukkan seperti ini, gumaman itu terdengar jelas, sangat jelas._

 _Tanpa kata, mereka menangis bersama. Bukan karena masalah Chanyeol, melainkan karena akhirnya mereka bisa merasakan itu. Merasakan bagaimana sebuah kasih sayang dari sahabat bisa menjadi kekuatan tersendiri._

 _Untuk ukuruan siswa Junior High School, setidaknya saat itu mereka mampu membuang gengsi masing-masing walaupun sesaat, untuk memeluk dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk sahabatnya._

 _Di bawah beribu bintang malam itu, ketiganya duduk bersila sambil menyender pada tembok pembatas dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat sempurna._

 _"Yeol, gue kepo. Tadi di taman belakang, yang lu maksud-..."_

 _"Adik tiri gue" ucapan Sehun terpotong, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang memicing tajam_

 _"Seenggaknya biarin gue selesai ngomong dulu!"_

 _"Kumat lu dek Seh? Datang bulan lagi?"_

 _Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Chanyeol kaget, mata bulatnya makin membola kemudian kembali normal saat Jongin mengatakan 'bercanda' tanpa suara._

 _"Ganti sana sebelum bocor" sambung Chanyeol mencoba menimpali lalu tertawa bersama Jongin_

 _"Kampret lu berdua" seru Sehun kesal, tangannya gatal ingin meninju rahang dua namja ini dari tadi_

 _"Tapi Seh, bukannya lu lebih muda dari gue sama Jongin?"_

 _"Hooh, kenapa emang?"_

 _"Kenapa emang lu bilang? Seenggaknya panggil gue 'hyung', lu bahkan manggil gue sialan tadi. Sopan santun lu mana hah?!"_

 _Sehun mulai merasa kesusahan bernafas saat Chanyeol menyekik lehernya dari belakang menggunakan lengan._

 _Sementara Jongin?_

 _"Good Yeol, lanjutkan. Tu bocah memang harus di kasih pelajaran sekali-sekali" ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan mengapresiasi tindakan Chanyeol kali ini._

 _"Yeol, uhuk, na-nafas gue"_

 _"Panggil gue hyung"_

 _"Hyung, Chanyeol h-hyung lepas, uhuk"_

 _"Nama gue belum"_

 _"Jong-jongin hyung, lepas woy! Hah hah hah" Sehun memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol sedari tadi, setelah dilepas, Sehun meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya._

 _"Lu pada mau gue mati hah?!"_

 _"Maaf maaf, tarik nafas dulu, ya tahaaan terus buang, tahan lagi, tahan terus, lagi-lagi, jangan lu buang dulu, YAK SAKIT!" Jongin menggerang saat kepalanya ditimpuk sepatu oleh Sehun_

 _"SIAPA DISANA?!" suara toak penjaga sekolah memaksa Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya._

 _Mereka bertiga saling tukar pandangan dan seakan mengetahui benak satu sama lain mereka berlari kabur._

 _ **/\**_

 _Tahun demi tahun berganti, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun berhasil memasuki sekolah lanjutan yang sama. Setelah kejadian atap sekolah, ketiganya selalu bersama, bahkan saat mendapat hukuman pun selalu bersama dan tak terasa masa-masa Senior High School akan berakhir._

 _Waktu berjalan dengan cepat bukan?_

 _Selesai dengan Senior High School, kini ketiganya sudah lanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Bukan hanya dalam menerima hukuman mereka selalu bersama, mengenai pemilihan jurusan pun mereka sama._

 _Bedanya, sekarang mereka berada di negara yang berbeda, Chanyeol di Jepang, Sehun di Cina dan Jongin tetap di Seoul._

 _Keluarga Jongin tidak sekaya keluarga Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ayahnya hanya seorang pegawai negri sipil yang tentu saja sangat di hormati oleh Jongin dan itulah mengapa Jongin tak bisa melanjutkan studinya ke luar negri seperti kedua sahabatnya._

 _Chanyeol dan Sehun terpisah negara bukan karena keinginan mereka, awalnya mereka juga ingin lanjut di Seoul seperti Jongin, tapi sepulang mereka dari acara perpisahan sekolah, tiket dan tanggal keberangkatan sudah di atur oleh orang tua masing-masing._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan pertama, mereka terpisah demi meraih mimpi masing-masing._

 _Namun, dimusim dingin tahun 2010, mereka bertemu lagi setelah satu tahun terpisah._

 _Bukan, mereka tidak bertemu di cafe atau di club seperti reuni-reuni lainnya._

 _Mereka bertemu di rumah pemakaman._

 _Ayahnya Chanyeol, Park Seunghyun, telah kembali ke pangkuan-Nya._

 _Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di Seoul pagi tadi terlihat memasuki ruang penghormatan Seunghyun dengan langkah gontai. Hari itu, Chanyeol terlalu kaget dan terpukul hingga tak mempunyai tenaga untuk menangis._

 _Setibanya di hadapan foto ayahnya yang tersenyum lembut, mata Chanyeol terpaku pada seorang wanita yang tengah menangis tersedu dan seorang lelaki dengan wajah datar disebelahnya._

 _Tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang digigit kuat tampak jelas menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol sedang menahan amarahnya._

 _Ayolah, siapapun akan merasa marah saat melihat seringai tipis itu, terlebih dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan sialnya hanya Chanyeol yang melihatnya._

 _Tak dapat menahan amarahnya lebih lama, Chanyeol mengamuk di sana.._

 _"KEMBALIKAN APPA KU, JALANG!" teriaknya histeris, air matanya mengalir deras di sela-sela luapan emosi serta amarah yang bercampur satu.._

 _Chanyeol jatuh terduduk saat Jongin dan Sehun yang lebih dulu sampai ke rumah pemakaman menghalaunya untuk tidak mencabik dua manusia disana._

 _"Appa.. appaa" raung Chanyeol sambil menatap foto ayahnya._

 _Tangannya bergerak meremas dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sesak. Rasa marah, sedih, penyesalan dan lain-lain bercampur aduk dalam dirinya dan itu membuatnya merasa gila._

 _Chanyeol berharap ini mimpi, dan jika benar ini mimpi ia ingin bangun secepatnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Chanyeol kehilangan ibunya saat musim dingin menyapa negara bagian selatan tersebut dan sekarang ayahnya._

 _Kebencian Chanyeol terhadap salju bertambah besar hingga membuatnya ingin menyumpahi Tuhan karena menciptakan musim yang menimbulkan luka besar di hati dan pikirannya._

 _Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada sumber keributan, samar namun pasti Chanyeol dapat mendengar sindiran untuknya karena telah mengatai wanita itu dengan sebutan jalang._

 _Ya, wanita itu, ibu tiri dari Park Chanyeol, Shin Se Kyung._

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Maaf ngepost tengah malem. Tapi sempetnya sekarang. Hehehe..**

 **Mulai senin author udah balik kuliah. Jadi doain ya semoga ini fanfic gak terlantar ntar :D**

 **Sebelumnya makasih udah baca, tapi lebih makasih lagi kalau kalian kasih saran ataupun kritik buat seenggaknya perbaikin beberapa kekurangan di fanfic ini..**

 **Minta tolong reviewnya, author juga butuh tanggapan buat jadi penyemangat author pas nulis :)**

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah review..**

 **See you in next chap**


	5. Pemberitahuan

Hai hai haaai..

Cecan disini, yang iri bilang aja. Jangan bilang idih idih gitu :v

Pertama2, yang pasti ini bukan new chapter yaa.. tapi mohon di baca, disimak baik2, trus di catet, kalau ad yang ndak di mengerti mohon ditanyakan. Lah author piye to? :D

Mungkin kalian agak kaget ngeliat tulisan author in yang beda dari tulisan kayak di author note yang sopan2, smentara yang disini mgkn kurang sopannya :v sebenernya inilah gaya penulisan author, pegen nyoba jadi yang rapi2 sopan gitu tapi authornya jadi kurang nyaman :( mohon dimaklumi yaa..

Author ingin bertama, bertanya maksudnya. Aelah typo.

Bertanya pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini gimana? Awalnya author ndak pengen ngeluh masalah review. Tapi ya bisa kalian lihat sendiri, yang review cuma satu, meskipun gitu author seneng bacanya. Makasih ya people, ketjup dulu sini :*

Kedua2, author mau kasih tau ada kemungkinan cerita ndak dilanjutin. Kenawhy? Karena nggak ada yang nyemangatin /manjaaa/ sebenernya review kalian itu jadi penyemangat banget buat penulis, bukan aing aj, tapi semua author pun ngerasain yang sama. Jadi meskipun cuma kata 'lanjut' atau 'good job thor' tanpa kalian sadari kalian tu udah buat bibir seksinya author ini melebar cantik dengan cengiran khas pcy tapi ada nyangkut bekas cabe dikit di gigi ditambah dengan energi yang tiba2 naik plus jadi semangat ngetiknya:v

Tapi serius dah author berterima kasih sangat buat yang udah nge follow atau ngefav fanfic gak jelas ini. Jadi terharu aku ni :v /gaje thor

Ada kemungkinan juga author bakal pindahin cerita ini ke akun fanfic satunya, krna akhirnya author menemukan password sma email akun satunya lagi. Niat awalnya juga mau di taro disana, tapi kalau kalian tetep mau author pake akun ini, ya author ttep lanjut disini /kalaupun jadi lanjut/

Yodah cukup segitu cuap2nyaa...

Bye byee.. salam cecan ;)


	6. Chapter 4

**Kneelx Present**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunHan**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari otak author sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak suka dengan cerita ataupun cast silahkan menekan/memencet tanda kembali/back. Terima kasih**

 **a/n : Haluu.. aing back. Adakah yg nunggu ff ini update? Ada lah pastinya, ya kan ya kan :v author mulai gaje.**

 **Yup, mungkin untuk chapter selanjutny author ndak formal-formal lgi yaa..**

 **Sesuai permintaan klian, author ttp d sni ndak pindah k akun sebelah. Sneng kn diturutin sama cecan, wkwkwk.. Makasih buat yang udah nyempatin review. Lopyupull dah :* yang mewek nnti author kirimin tisyu, tnggal 33 tapi. Muehehe..**

 **Yodahlah cukup segitu aj cuap2nya.**

 **Jngn lupa review woy..**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

" _Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol diangkat jadi Presiden Direktur di perusahaan ayahnya bahkan disaat dia belum selesai kuliah. Lu pasti tau seberapa banyak tekanan yang Chanyeol dapat waktu itu"_

" _Sampai sekarang gue sama Sehun juga masih berusaha buat nyari ibunya Chanyeol_ _. Tapi lu tau lah Baek, nyarinya lebih susah daripada nyari jarum di tumpukkan jerami_ _"_

Kalimat Jongin saat mengakhiri cerita di cafe tadi terus terngiang di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menengadah, ia melihat awan yang bergumul di langit sore dan terkejut kala sebuah lengan kekar melingkar indah dipinggang rampingnya dengan dagu yang menumpu pada pundak.

"Sedang melihat apa hm?" suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum tipis

"Melihatmu"

Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya bingung. "Apa sekarang aku terlihat besar seperti langit?"

"Kkk tidak Yeol, tapi kau seperti awan berbentuk gajah di sana" tunjuk Baekhyun random ke atas

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari awan berbentuk gajah

"Mana? Tak ada. Aw, Baek!" seru Chanyeol kaget saat pucuk kepala Baekhyun menyeruduk dagunya

"Tentu saja tak ada paboyaa, kenapa kau mudah sekali percaya" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng-geleng layaknya pose ala-ala stiker line

"Oo jadi kau ingin aku tak mempercayaimu? Ok call" setelahnya Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun

"Yak, kau marah?" tanya Baekhyun dan mengapit lengan Chanyeol

"Tidak"

"Yeol-ah, aku lapar"

"Kau fikir aku akan percaya? No!"

Baekhyun tercengang. Apa Chanyeol memang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?

Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun yang tak lanjut jalan "Cepatlah, kau bilang lapar"

' _lihatlah, sangat labil. Tapi lucuu'_ pikir Baekhyun gemas sendiri

"I'm coming big baby" seru Baekhyun semangat dan balik mengapit lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan lanjut berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka dengan suhu cuaca yang semakin menurun.

"Matamu kenapa?"

Baekhyun yang sedang menelan daging panggangnya tiba-tiba tersedak "uhuk"

"Pelan-pelan Baek" suruh Chanyeol dan memberikan air minum kepadanya

"Makanya jangan bicara saat makan!" nada Baekhyun tiba-tiba naik

"Aku kan cuma bertanya" balas Chanyeol, memeletkan lidahnya mengejek

"Kau menangis?"

dan Baekhyun tersedak lagi "Kubilang jangan bicara saat makan!" Geram Baekhyun.

Melayangkan pantat sendok silver itu hingga bersapa dengan tempurung kepala Chanyeol, menimbulkan bunyi ketokan yang lumayan keras.

"Yak, sakit Baeek" rengek Chanyeol sambil menggosok kepalanya

"Utututu.. sakit? Maafkan hyung yang tampan i-..."

"Jangan bicara saat makan" potong Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Belum sempat Baekhyun protes, omongannya sudah dipotong lagi

"dan jangan menyebar fitnah saat makan. Hyung yang tampan apaan"

Chanyel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa karena mendengar bualan Baekhyun tadi. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu

"Kau tak bersama Jongin dan Sehun?"

"Aku kan sekarang sedang bersamamu Baek, dan di kanan kiriku tidak ada iblis-iblis itu"

"Maksudku mereka kemana?"

"Mana ku tau, berkencan mungkin"

Tak yakin dengan jawabannya, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan dengan format yang sama untuk Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kau ngapain?"

"Bertanya mereka sedang dimana" Baekhyun tertawa.

Semakin kesini, Chanyeol yang awalnya terlihat bangsat malah jadi cubang (cubang=lucu banget).

"Oh iya, kau pertama mengenal mereka dimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut penasaran yang di buat-buat

"Junior High School. Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya?"

"Kenapa? Ndak boleh?" sahut Baekhyun galak

"Baek kau tak pms kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Terakhir kali dia menggoda Baekhyun seperti itu Chanyeol mendapat gigitan di punggung tangannya. Benar-benar uke yang ganas.

"Mau mati?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pisau makan yang tiba-tiba berdiri tegak

"A-ani.. hehehe.. kau sangat tampan malam ini Baek"

"Tentu saja"

Layaknya perempuan yang bangga dengan sanjungan, Baekhyun menyibak rambutnya. Sementara Chanyeol dalam pikirannya meminta Tuhan untuk memaafkankannya karena telah berbohong.

 **\/**

Malam semakin larut, kini dua sejoli tanpa hubungan yang jelas itu telah tiba di apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun lumayan sering kesini, namun baru kali ini dia benar-benar memperhatikan salah satu apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam itu, yang tentu saja mempunyai harga tak wajar bagi sebagian orang.

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun ke sini, awalnya selesai makan malam tadi mereka akan langsung pulang, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menginap. Dan Baekhyun mengiyakannya.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju dapur, jemari lentiknya membuka kulkas dan setelahnya Baekhyun menghela nafas disertai dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

Chanyeol yang baru kembali dari ruang tengah mendapati Baekhyun sedang berkacak pinggang di depan kulkasnya "Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun malah beralih membuka rak dapur.

"Kau sarapan apa tadi pagi?"

"Tadi aku kesiangan, jadi.." tatapan intimidasi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa buruk "..aku tak sempat sarapan" lanjutnya

"jugeullae?!" bentak Baekhyun  
"Kau punya ramen, roti, di kulkasmu ada selai coklat. Kenapa kau malah melewatkan sarapan?"

Chanyeol melongo, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun mengomelinya sambil menunjuk bahan-bahan yang dia sebut.

"Terus, tak bisakah kau mengisi kulkasmu dengan yang lebih bernutrisi sedikit dan juga-.." Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan ocehannya saat lengan itu kembali melingkar di pinggangnya

"Kupingku jadi panas Baek"

"Itu karena kupingmu yang terlalu lebar" Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"Waa.. kau mengejek kupingku sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dan melepas rengkuhannya

"Tidak, kau merasa ya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Dan mereka kembali berdebat.

Begitulah susahnya jika berpasangan dengan sesama pintar.

Jadi nasihat yang bisa dipetik, carilah pasangan yang jangan melebihi kepintaran anda, biar bisa di begokin sedikit. Lah kok?

Ok, abaikan.

Dikarenakan besok weekend, jadi baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak perlu pergi bekerja dan malam ini mereka berada di balik selimut menutupi kaki hingga pinggang dengan sisi atas badan bersender pada sofa dan Chanyeol yang menopang mangkuk popcorn di pahanya sementara tangannya merangkul leher Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ck apa-apaan itu, dia membeli mobil dengan uang adiknya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tak suka pada pemeran pria di layar tv

"Itu namanya pintar Baek" sahut Chanyeol santai

"Pintar apanya. Kau tau, jika itu diketahui hukum dia bisa di pidana dengan pasal-..."

"Arraseo arraseo.. dia bodoh. Dasar brengsek, mentang-mentang adiknya tidak bisa melihat dia jadi sesukanya" Chanyeol meninju angin dengan kesal, pura-pura sebenarnya.

Kupingnya benar-benar panas sekarang karena Baekhyun yang selalu mengomentari setiap scene di flim berjudul Hyung/Brother itu.

"Berhentilah memotong penjelasanku yoda"

"Lihatlah Baek, kau mulai terpengaruh dua curut itu sekarang. Aku ini tampan, tidak seperti yoda"

"Tapi telingamu seperti yoda. Dasar caplang, kuping gajah, kuping lebar" sungut Baekhyun makin menjadi.

Chanyeol berniat membalas tapi mulutnya malah ditutup Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Dia mengangkat alis bingung ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arah gorden dan membukanya lebar-lebar menampakkan pemandangan kota di balik kaca besar apartemen.

"Waa.. ramalan cuaca hari ini ternyata benar" mata Baekhyun berbinar.

Namun belum selesai dengan kekagumannya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Baekhyun dan menarik gorden hingga menutup keseluruhan kaca dalam satu tarikkan.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada" sahutnya pelan

Dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini, Baekhyun dapat melihat peluh beserta wajah pucat Chanyeol. Belum sempat dia bertanya lebih lanjut, Chanyeol berbalik menuju kamar dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol yang terduduk diatas kasurnya dengan nafas tersenggal sambil meremas dada bagian kirinya.

Melihat itu Baekhyun mengelus bahu Chanyeol lembut, membisikkan kalimat bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan selalu berada di sisi Chanyeol selamanya.

"Baekhyun-ah" gumam Chanyeol dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Wajahnya semakin pucat dan matanya terpejam merasakan hangat alami dari tubuh beraroma strauberi yang selalu menjadi candu untuk indra penciumnya, lalu balik memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Maaf, hiks.. Chanyeol-ah mianhae" rasa bersalah itu melingkupi perasaan Baekhyun hingga membuatnya menangis keras.

Dia tahu Chanyeol tak ingin melihat itu makanya saat mereka sampai Chanyeol langsung menutup gorden besarnya.

Dia tahu Chanyeol tak ingin membahas itu makanya Chanyeol menyarankan untuk menonton flim

Dia tahu Chanyeol tak ingin sendirian di saat seperti ini makanya dia mengajak Baekhyun menginap.

Dan dia tahu Chanyeol sangat membenci itu, membenci butiran putih bernama salju yang mulai berjatuhan malam ini.

Baekhyun tahu, sangatlah tahu. Tapi hanya ini cara yang terpikirkan olehnya agar Chanyeol terbuka padanya. Namun setelah dia melihat raut luka di wajah lelaki yang dicintainya, Baekhyun menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

 **Chanyeol POV**

 _Gue mulai curiga sejak Baekhyun nanya tentang awal pertemuan gue sama Jongin dan Sehun. Meskipun waktu dinner tadi gue cuma menduga-duga tapi mengingat Jongin dan Sehun yang tidak ada di kantor hingga sore membuat gue yakin sama dugaan gue, dan juga tentang mata Baekhyun yang kelihatan bengkak tadi. Dua curut itu pasti sudah nyeritain semuanya._

 _Dugaan gue memang jarang salah, Baekhyun yang biasanya nggak terlalu peduli dengan isi kulkas dan rak dapur gue tiba-tiba ngomel._

 _Dan saat Baekhyun lari buka gorden yang sudah gue tutup rapat sebelumnya, perasaan gue mulai nggak enak._

 _Gue berusaha buat ndak peduli, tapi pas butir putih itu ketangkep di indra penglihatan gue. Gue gak bisa tahan lebih lama lagi dan dengan tergesa nutup seluruh bagian yang di buka Baekhyun._

 _Bisa gue rasain wajah gue yang memucat, gue yang mulai keringatan dan ujung jari kaki juga tangan gue yang mendadak dingin._

 _Sampai dikamar, rasa panik dan takut itu nyerang gue sampai buat gue mengingat lagi kejadian-kejadian lalu._

 _Tanpa gue sadari, nafas gue memendek dan dada gue terasa sesak. Tapi, pelukan dari Baekhyun buat rasa panik gue hilang,_ _sialnya_ _rasa takut gue masih ada sampai dia ngebisikin kata-kata yang buat gue tenang._

 _Gue nggak tahu apakah kata-kata yang Baekhyun ucap bakal terwujud atau nggak sama sekali, tapi gue percaya dengan apapun yang dia katakan._

 _Kalian bertanya kenapa? tentu saja karena gue cinta dia._

 _Mata gue terpejam, hangatnya tubuh Baekhyun buat gue merasa semakin nyaman dan tenang._

 _Sudut mata gue mulai basah, selama 7 tahun ini gue ngelewatin 7 kali salju pertama sendirian_ _._ _T_ _api dengan hadirnya orang yang paling gue cinta disini, untuk pertama kalinya gue nggak mau terlena dalam trauma_ _itu_ _._

 _Kalian bertanya dimana Jongin dan Sehun saat seperti ini? Tentu saja mereka akan datang. Tapi tak ada saat salju itu pertama turun karena mereka tidak pernah mengecek ramalan cuaca._

"Maaf, hiks.. Chanyeol-ah mianhae"

 _M_ _ata gue terbuka saat_ _suara isakan Baekhyun terdengar._

 _Pelukan Baekhyun melonggar, dalam posisi seperti ini gue ngedongak dan ngeliat air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya._

 _Tangan gue bergerak ke atas dan ngusap air sialan yang berani-beraninya keluar dari sana._

"Gak apa Baekhyun-ah" _gue berusaha keluarin senyum terganteng yang gue punya buat nenangin kesayangan gue ini_

"Apanya yang gak apa? Ngeliat kamu kayak tadi benar-benar sakit. Maaf Chanyeol-ah"

 _Senyuman gue melebar, seakan lupa dengan penampakan butir putih tadi, sekarang gue malah muji gimana imutnya dia bahkan saat dia lagi sesenggukan kayak gini._

"Malah nyengir, dasar geblek"

 _Cengiran gue berubah menjadi tawa. Saking gemasnya gue berdiri dan nangkup pipi Baekhyun, mengecup bibir pink alaminya singkat kemudian menyatukan jidat gue dan jidatnya, hidung gue bergesekkan dengan hidung bengirnya dan itu buat Baekhyun tersenyum._

 _Senyum yang selalu jadi candu buat gue._

 _Bukan hanya senyumnya, tapi semua yang ada di dirinya sudah menjadi candu yang gak bisa gue lepas._

"Selama kau ada disisiku, aku selalu baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan pergi kemanapun dan tetap disini bersama ku"

 _Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian meluk gue erat, tangan gue mengelus surai hitamnya yang sangat lembut, kecupan gue berpindah ke keningnya lama._

"Aku mencintaimu"

 **Chanyeol POV End**

"Aku mencintaimu"

Mata Baekhyun membola, didorongnya tubuh Chanyeol pelan, pandangannya lurus menatap iris Chanyeol.

"K-kau bilang apa?"

"Kau belum bersihin telinga? Aku punya cotton bud di kotak P3K"

Baekhyun menggeplak Chanyeol kesal "Jangan merusak suasananya yoda" seru Baekhyun keras.

Sementara yang di geplak meringis pelan dan tertawa singkat. Menggoda Baekhyun sudah masuk dalam top 3 hobinya sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

"Jawab Baek"

"Jawab apa?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, pura-pura bingung lebih tepatnya

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, tak tahukah Baekhyun seberapa banyak keberanian yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol untuk mengutarakan itu.

"Ku bilang aku mencintaimu" ulang Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Aku juga" cicitnya pelan.

Kemudian canggung..

"Ku bilang aku juga mencintaimu" Baekhyun mengulang pengakuannya

Semburat merah itu membuat Chanyeol gemas, perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya tak lepas dari bibir ranum Baekhyun. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun mulai terpejam saat merasakan terpaan nafas masing-masing yang semakin dekat

 _Ting tong.. Ting tong.._

Mencoba mengabaikan bunyi bel, Chanyeol tetap mendekatkan bibirnya, kurang satu centi lagi...

 _Ting tong.. Ting tong.._

 _Ting tong.. Ting tong.._

 _Ting tong.. Ting tong.._

 _Ting tong.. Ting tong.._

"Shit" umpat Chanyeol pelan.

Siapa yang bertamu di saat penting seperti ini?

Baekhyun berdehem dan menarik diri terlebih dahulu "Buka sana" suruh Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Chanyeol bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang mengganggu waktunya dengan Baekhyun sekarang.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang bertamu di monitor, Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan gusar. Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, Chanyeol sudah mendapat serangan mendadak duluan.

"Chanyeol-ah/ Chanyeol-ah"

"Sahabatkuu, Maaf gue gak dateng langsung pas lu nanya lagi dimana, Kyungsoo minta beli coklat dulu"

"Gue juga minta maaf Yeol, gue nganter Guanlin beli kamera tadi. Kalau kagak dibeliin nanti dia ngadu ke eomma"

Jongin dan Sehun menghambur kepelukkan Chanyeol lalu meminta maaf dengan nada menyesal. Chanyeol yang kaget hanya terdiam membiarkan pinggangnya dipeluk kiri kanan oleh black and white ini.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Chanyeol datar

"Lu gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Jongin sambil memeriksa tangan Chanyeol

"Lu gak nangis lagi kan?" Sehun juga bertanya sambil memperhatikan mata lebar Chanyeol

"Tenang Yeol, sekarang ada kita berdua. Lu gak bakal sendirian lagi malam ini"

Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Jongin.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sendiri frustasi, dia tidak bisa melaksanakan sumpahnya yang tadi kalau begini.

"Malah diam disana, Jong, Seh ayo masuk. Gue sama Chanyeol beli ayam tadi"

Jongin dan Sehun kompak memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum. Tidak-tidak, dia tidak tersenyum, tapi menyeringai dan itu terlihat seram.

"Baekhyun?/Hyung?" gumam keduanya bersamaan

Paham akan situasi, Jongin dan Sehun sepakat kalau sekarang bukanlah Baekhyun yang seram, melainkan orang yang sedang mereka peluk.

Belum sempat mereka kabur, Chanyeol menyekek keduanya menggunakan lengan bersamaan. Ketiganya terjatuh dan bergelut di lantai.

Benar-benar potret persahabatan yang mengharukan.

 **\/**

Terik mentari mengetuk mata Chanyeol yang masih terpejam, seakan berusaha membangunkan lelaki tampan itu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Merasa terganggu, Chanyeol mengubah posisi. Tangannya yang hendak menggapai sesuatu di sebelah membuat matanya terbelalak saat telapak tangannya tak menyentuh yang diinginkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol cepat, posisinya yang semula berbaring kini terduduk dengan peluh memenuhi pelipisnya

"Ssst.. aku disini. Aku disini Chanyeol-ah"

Lengan ramping Baekhyun merengkuh kepala Chanyeol dan mengelus surainya lembut, mengecup puncak kepala PresDir muda itu penuh kasih sayang.

Dia yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Tapi mengingat cerita Jongin dan Sehun kemarin, dia mengerti kenapa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" mohon Chanyeol.

Tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang namja yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Walau tak terlihat, Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk dan rasa hangat itu kembali membuatnya nyaman.

Chanyeol tak ingin terlihat lemah seperti ini, tapi bayangan sang ibu yang menghilang dari hidupnya sesaat setelah dia membuka mata membuat Chanyeol tak ingin hal itu terulang kembali.

Chanyeol takut kebahagiaannya semalam hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka, dia terlalu bahagia malam tadi sama seperti malam terakhir sebelum ibunya pergi.

Ia yang waktu itu masih berada di jenjang Junior High School merasa bahagia karena ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemani Chanyeol tidur malam itu. Meskipun agak memalukan mengingat dia yang beranjak dewasa, tapi Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkannya.

Namun semua kebahagiaan itu hilang saat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan tak mendapati sosok ibu disebelahnya.

Anggapan bahwa ibunya telah ke lantai bawah lebih dulu untuk menyiapkan sarapan hancur saat ayahnya tak mengatakan apapun saat Chanyeol bertanya _'_ _M_ _ana_ _eomma_ _?'_

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu. Meski begitu, kedua sahabatnya selalu berada disisinya saat Chanyeol susah, ditambah dengan kehadiran Baekhyun dalam hidupnya sekarang. Chanyeol mulai merasa cukup.

"Makan yang banyak uri big Babyy"

Yang dikatai big Baby mendengus tak suka "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Baek"

"Wae? Itu imut. Apalagi saat kau mengatakan 'jangan pergi Baekhyun-ah', Oh my God Yeol kau membuatku ingin menggigitmu" pekik Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ok, jadi kita tekankan sekarang. Posisi atas aku, posisi bawah kau Baek"

"No no no.. sudah jelas-jelas aku lebih manly" gerakan Baekhyun menyibak rambutnya ke belakang telinga membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Aku tak dengar, aku pakai sendok"

"Yaak.." rajuk Baekhyun

"Lihat, mana ada posisi atas punya wajah imut, cantik, gemesin sepertimu? Dan juga kebiasaanmu menyibak rambut, kau bahkan lebih cantik dari pada Suzy saat melakukan itu"

"Apa kau mengatakanku cantik sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun mengancam

"Dosaku sudah banyak. Jangan paksa aku berbohong dan mengatakan kau tampan lagi. Jadi uri Baekkiee, terima saja ne. Aaak.. kupingku kupingku!"

Baekhyun menarik kuping lebar itu kesal lalu melepasnya saat pemiliknya berteriak kesakitan.

"Rasakan" ucapnya dan mulai memakan sarapan yang tadi dia siapkan.

Chanyeol yang hendak memasukkan suapan pertamanya terhenti saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik sendoknya dengan wajah was-was

"Kenapa?"

"Yeolliee-ah, gimana kalau kita sarapan di luar? Sandwich eotte?" Baekhyun tersenyum semanis-manisnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan sendoknya bergantian. "Anni, kau sudah capek-capek masak. Kita makan ini saja" Chanyeol menyuap dengan cepat sebelum Baekhyun sempat menahannya lagi.

Ekspresinya seketika berubah, Baekhyun menunggu komentar terburuk tentang masakan pertamanya sekarang.

"Ini... enak Baek" puji Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan dan kembali memakan sarapannya yang berupa nasi hangat dengan telur mata sapi dan ham sebagai lauknya.

Baekhyun membelakan mata mendengarnya _'mana mungkin?'_ pikirnya.

"Tapi lain kali, kurangi garamnya sedikit" lanjut Chanyeol dengan senyum, namun kali ini tanpa paksaan, dia tersenyum dengan tulus, kemudian mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar lembut menuju pipinya. Baekhyun akui masakannya kali ini benar-benar hancur, ini pertama kalinya dia memasak jadi dia tak tahu berapa takaran garam yang harus digunakan.

Namun mendengar pujian dan kritikan dari Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak menyinggung itu membuatnya ingin lebih giat belajar masak dan memberikan masakan terbaiknya untuk Chanyeol.

Dilain sisi Chanyeol tak dapat menahan ekspresi bahagianya. Karena akhirnya dia dapat merasakan arti kehidupan di pagi hari.

Apartnya yang selalu sepi kini terisi oleh suaranya dan Baekhyun yang tertawa dan saling mengejek satu sama lain. Chanyeol tak mengapa harus memakan telur _–kelewat–_ asin setiap pagi, asalkan Baekhyun selalu berada dalam hidupnya.

"Yeollie.." panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol yang berniat memasukkan makanannya terhenti dan memandangi Baekhyun kaget, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Baekhyun menyebut namanya seimut ini.

Saking gemasnya, dia seperti ingin menerjang Baekhyun sekarang.

 _-Tuan Park yang terhormat, baru mendengar dia manggil 'Yeollie' anda sudah turn on. Bagaimana kalau ada tambahan 'hhh' nya di belakang?-_

"Kenapa Baekkie?" sahut Chanyeol dan membuyarkan imajinasi liarnya

"Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita tentang itu?"

"Cerita apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura ogeb tiang. Dan berhentilah makan telur itu, nanti perutmu sakit" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya

"Perhatiaannya pacar Park cogan Chanyeol ini" kedua tangannya bergerak mencubit pipi tembem Baekhyun

"Serius Yeooll" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar saat tak mendapat sahutan dari Chanyeol yang kini sedang minum air.

Keadaan meja makan mini itu mendadak sepi, tak ada suara benturan sendok dengan mangkok atau piring, dan tak ada suara dari keduanya.

"Aku.." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari jemarinya ke Chanyeol ".. tak mau membuatmu khawatir. Lagipula aku terbiasa menahannya sendiri" tersenyum sekilas kemudian merundukkan pandangannya

"Jangan menahannya lagi, kumohon" pinta Baekhyun.

Tangannya menggenggam jemari tebal Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Berusaha memberikan keyakinan sebanyak yang dia bisa

"Bagaimana jika aku tak memaksa diri untuk bertanya pada Jongin dan Sehun? Kau fikir kita bisa berada di apartmu dan berada di meja makan seperti sekarang?"

Chanyeol menatap iris Baekhyun dalam, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi. Waktu kita untuk berkenalan memang singkat, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengangguk

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu" setelahnya, sepasang bibir itu bertemu, saling memagut penuh kasih.

Mungkin kalian merasa aneh dengan gaya obrolan mereka. Aneh saat awalnya mereka saling melempar canda, mengejek kemudian tertawa namun kemudian mereka saling terbuka lalu menenangkan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana dengan pasangan lain, tapi mereka merasa lebih dekat setiap mereka berbincang seperti ini.

 **\/**

Chanyeol sadar dirinya kesepian, meskipun ada dua sahabat super berisik yang selalu menemani dan juga meskipun hidupnya bisa dikatakan glamour dengan semua harta dan jabatannya, tapi semua itu tidaklah berguna saat dia sendirian di apart megah ini.

Itulah mengapa Chanyeol lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dan pulang ke apartemen hanya untuk tidur dan mandi.

Namun sekarang, dia tak perlu berhadapan dengan itu karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Tentu saja hal itu disambut baik oleh Chanyeol, lagipula Baekhyun juga tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya berada di Jepang.

Mengenai orang tua Baekhyun, mereka tak mempermasalahkan itu dengan jaminan Baekhyun berjanji akan mengenalkan Chanyeol kepada ayah dan ibunya.

 **\/**

"Han bangun, udah pagi woy.." pemuda yang wajahnya tak setua umur itu menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan lumayan keras

"5 menit lagi Xiu.. Pleasee.."

"No no no. Bangun kagak lu" gelitikan dari Xiumin membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget

"Hahaha.. ok gue bangun. Stop it!" gerutu Luhan dan bangun dari ruang istirahat dokter IGD.

Luhan meregangkan badannya dan menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka kemudian menggosok giginya dua kali.

Luhan melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca, mata panda dan pipi yang mengecil. Sekarang dia menyesal memilih profesi ini, bahkan diakhir minggu pun dia harus masuk kerja.

"Sialan.." gumam Luhan dan terakhir mencuci tangannya sebelum keluar.

"Pagi" sapa Luhan pada beberapa perawat yang sedang berjaga

"Pagi juga Dokter Xi"

Luhan hanya mengeluarkan senyum sebagai balasan.

"Ah iya. Dokter Xi, tadi ada lelaki yang menitipkan sesuatu untuk anda"

"Untuk saya?"

"Iya. Ini.." perawat itu memberikan titipan berupa kotak persegi panjang pada Luhan ".. sepertinya bekal. Lelaki yang selalu datang kemari yang memberikannya" lanjut suster bernametag Kim Yeri itu

"Baru atau dari tadi?" tanya Luhan cepat

"Ne?" Yeri malah kebingungan

"Maksud saya dia memberikannya barusan atau dari tadi?" ulang Luhan lebih jelas

"Tadi saat Dokter Xi datang, dia keluar IGD"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Luhan berlari keluar IGD. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, yang pasti dia ingin bertemu dengan orang itu sekarang.

Luhan berada di area parkir, matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari seseorang. Putus asa, Luhan berballik dan berniat balik ke IGD

"Kan udah gue kirim lewat e-mail semalem. Cek dulu makanya tem"

Luhan berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari suara jengkel yang sangat dia hafal. Tubuhnya seakan tak bisa digerakkan saat irisnya bertemu dengan pemuda albino disana.

Tak jauh beda dengan Luhan, Sehun juga terdiam diposisinya yang berdiri disamping kursi pengemudi dengan pintu terbuka. Dengan canggung Sehun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung setelah menekan tanda merah mengakhiri panggilan dengan Jongin.

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju Luhan

"Pagi Lu, ngapain ke sini?"

"Ya, pagi juga. Tidak ada, hanya mencari udara segar" Luhan rasanya ingin menampar diri sendiri  
"Kau sedang kenapa kesini pagi-pagi?"

"Aku membawakanmu bekal, jadwal jagamu setiap akhir pekan kan? Apa perawat itu belum memberikannya padamu?" Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung

"Aa.. jadi itu darimu. Kukira dari siapa"

jawab Luhan terkesan tidak peduli. Sehun yang mendengarnya meringis pelan _'Bahkan tak ada ucapan 'Terima kasih''_ ratap Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku pa-.."

"Kau kemana saja?"

Salam pamitnya di potong. Tak sadarkah Luhan bahwa Sehun ingin cepat-cepat pergi sekarang? Berada dekat dengan Luhan membuat jantungnya berdenyut bahagia dan sakit sekaligus.

"Jepang" jawab Sehun singkat

"Ada apa kesana?" tanyanya lagi

"Tak ada, hanya urusan pekerjaan"

"Urusan pekerjaan di Jepang dua minggu lebih? Wow"

Sehun tak tahu apakah Luhan sekarang sedang kesal atau hanya biasa saja, yang Sehun tahu dia suka dengan Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau menungguku?"

"Aku hanya bertanya tuan Oh?"

"Ya ya, aku tau kau juga rindu denganku" Sehun tak dapat menahan cengirannya melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Luhan.

"Ckckck.. Teruslah bermimpi"

"Padahal aku merindukanmu" ungkap Sehun pelan  
"Jangan lupa sarapan, aku membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimci. Aku duluan"

Sehun berbalik menuju mobilnya dan melesat keluar area rumah sakit. Luhan masih berdiri disana, antara tak rela dan merasa bodoh. Tak rela karena pertemuannya dengan Sehun terasa singkat dan merasa bodoh karena dia tak seharusnya seperti ini.

Setelah sadar, Luhan juga berbalik dan kembali ke IGD. Sesampainya di IGD Luhan terduduk kemudian tiduran di atas meja disana. Pandangannya menatap kotak bekal pemberian Sehun

"Bocah itu lagi?" Xiumin tiba-tiba muncul  
"Kenapa gak lu coba terima aja Han? Dia juga kan udah lama ngejar-ngejar lu. Kasih kesempatan sekali gak apa-apa kan"

"Gue kan udah pernah kasih tau lu Xiu, gue nggak gay. Gue normal. Ok?"

"Terserah lu dah. Asal jangan nyesel belakangan aja. Cowok ganteng kayak itu bocah gak bakal nunggu lu selamanya"

Sejenak Luhan tertegun mendengarnya, khayalannya mulai bermain membayangkan tak ada lagi Sehun yang mengganggunya setiap hari.

Luhan meringis merasa perih hanya dengan membayangkan hal yang mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi Luhan tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya.

Bahwa dia tidak gay.

"Dokter Xi ada pasien baru yang masuk di IGD"

Luhan yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan bekalnya langsung menuju ke IGD. _'Oke Luhan, semangat. Jangan pikirkan apapun'_ pikir Luhan mantap

 **\/**

Jongin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Hidung minimalisnya menangkap aroma sedap dan tentu saja dia sudah bisa menebak dari mana dan siapa yang menciptakan aroma itu.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang normal size itu dan menempelkan tangan pada keningnya sendiri. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, dengan perlahan dia keluar dari kamar.

"Kyung, spertinya aku demam"

"Hah?!" Kyungsoo yang sedang fokus menyiapkan sarapan paginya mendadak panik setelah mendengar aduan Jongin.

Melihat Kyungsoo mendekat, Jongin melebarkan kedua kakinya kearah samping menyebabkan tingginya memendek. Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening hangat Jongin.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lupa bawa mantelmu saat keluar. Ish!" oceh lelaki dengan mata bulat cantik itu kesal

"Makanya jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lama-lama" rajuk Jongin dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat, kepalanya bertumpu pada pundak Kyungsoo

"Baru kutinggal 4 hari juga" Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, jemarinya mengelus helaian rambut Jongin

"4 hari terasa seperti 40 tahun" sahutnya.

Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan kepala Jongin yang menggeleng di pundaknya

"Lebaay. Tunggu bentar lagi, supnya belum matang" Jongin mengangguk setelahnya pergi ke meja makan

"Seh, file data survey sekitaran lokasi Lotte Mart mana? Belum lu kirim-kirim"

" _Kan udah gue kirim lewat e-mail semalem. Cek dulu makanya tem"_

"Pagi-pagi ngajak war ni anak" tak ada balasan dari sebrang  
"Woy seh? Sialan dimattin"

Omel Jongin sembari jemari lincahnya berpindah mengecek e-mail, dan benar saja, file itu sudah dikirim Sehun semalam.

"Aww Kyuuung~" Jongin meringis setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo memukulnya dengan sendok

"Whut? Simpan hp mu. Sekarang makan" Jongin tak membalas dan langsung menyantap sarapannya

"As always, masakanmu yang terbaik baby Kyuung" puji Jongin dengan 2 jempolnya yang terangkat penuh

"Makan yang banyak, setelah itu minum obatmu. Siang nanti aku harus ke restaurant, jadi untuk makan siangmu panaskan ikan yang kutaruh dikulkas barusan dan untuk makan soremu datang ke resaurant. Jangan makan dimanapun dan langsung ke restaurant. Arra?"

"Siyap kapten" balas Jongin dengan sikap hormat  
"Apa weekend pun kau harus kesana?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga mau mulai mencoba menu baru dari Indonesia kemarin"  
"Ah, ajak Chanyeol dan Sehun juga"

"Chanyeol mungkin ada acara dengan Baekhyun. Nanti kuhubungi"

"Okay" Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dan ikut memakan masakannya.

Kyungsoo sudah tau tentang Baekhyun, jadi dia tak perlu mendapat penjelasan lagi tentang siapa itu Baekhyun.

Bagaimana dia tidak tahu jika hampir setiap malam Jongin bercerita tentang hubungan dua manusia itu baik secara langsung, melalui via suara maupun vidcall.

Awalnya Kyungsoo terkejut, dia kira saraf cinta Chanyeol sudah putus karena selama dia mengenal pemuda tinggi itu, Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar tentang Chanyeol menjalin sebuah hubungan atau sedang dekat dengan seseorang.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata Chanyeol juga belok seperti dua sahabatnya. Kyungsoo sempat berfikir bahwa Chanyeol lah satu-satunya yang lurus. Ternyata tidak.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **See you di next chapter.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOO...**


	7. Chapter 5

**Kneelx Present**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunHan**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari otak author sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak suka dengan cerita ataupun cast silahkan menekan/memencet tanda kembali/back. Terima kasih**

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW PLEASEE**

 **Ngasih kritik dan saran juga boleh, biar aing tahu kekurangan ff ini dimana. Jangan diem-diem bae please :( atau ada yang mau ngasih pertanyaan, nanti author jawab di a/n chapter selanjutnya. Makasih sebelumnyaaa..**

 **Selamat membaca**

* * *

Pintu coklat berornamen sederhana itu terbuka perlahan, Baekhyun memasuki salah satu restauran keluarga yang cukup terkenal di daerah Seoul itu dengan sedikit canggung. Tentu saja canggung, meskipun dia pernah bertemu dengan si pemilik restauran yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja rasanya masih canggung.

Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk karena tadi ada panggilan dari beberapa orang perusahaan terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa malah diam di pintu Baek?"

"Kajja" jemarinya mengapit jemari Baekhyun erat dan menariknya pelan ke sebuah meja di pojokan

Dapat Baekhyun lihat sudah ada Jongin dan Sehun di sana

"Woy" sapa Chanyeol dan ketiganya tos secara bergiliran

"Woah Baekhyun, lu baru pulang kencan makin cakep aja" Baekhyun melemparkan sendok ke arah Jongin "As always, ketemu lagi kita sendok" sapa Jongin ngenes pada sendok yang mengenai pundaknya

"Oh hai Baekhyun-ssi"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil meletakkan beberapa persediaan makan selanjutnya mengambil posisi nyaman di samping Jongin

"Hai juga Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Kalian masih pakai bahasa formal?" Sehun bertanya dan keduanya mengangguk bersamaan

"Kami kan belum terlalu dekat" balas Baekhyun

"Good Baek, jangan terlalu dekat sama baby Kyung. Kalau kalian bersatu repot" Jongin bergidik ngeri membayangkan garangnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersatu.

"Bener Bakkie, jangan deket-deket Kyungsoo" sambung Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Bayangannya sama seperti Jongin.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan tak mengerti dan menggeleng pusing.

Hampir 15 menit makanan belum juga datang. Awalnya Sehun tak mempermasalahkan hal ini, tapi sekarang itu menjadi masalah karena pandangan tak enak di depan dan sampingnya.

OK, mari kita perjelas, tepat di sebrang Sehun, pasangan ChanBaek terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, berlovey dovey, dan terkadang Chanyeol menarik hidung Baekhyun gemas.

Sekarang berpindah ke samping kanannya, pasangan JongSoo tak jauh beda dengan ChanBaek hanya saja Jongin selalu mengeluh dan mengatakan jika suhu tubuhnya naik lagi, dan meskipun Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidaklah serius tetap saja mengecek suhu tubuhnya secara berkala.

Bunyi dentakkan sendok dengan meja membuat kedua pasangan itu menoleh ke arah pembuat bunyi. "Yak, Mesra-mesraannya di pojok sana, jangan disini? Dan juga, hyung, kenapa makanannya belum dateng-dateng?!" ujar Sehun dengan nada datarnya kesal

"Sabar albino" sahut Kyungsoo singkat. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan ratapan Sehun yang tak mempunyai pendamping.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin berusaha keras menahan tawanya, namun tetap saja gagal.

Sehun gondok pemirsah.

"Bagos, ketawa terus. Sahabat macam apa kalian?" sarkastik Sehun, berlipat tangan dan menatap tajam Chanyeol dan Jongin

"Semangat Seh, suatu hari nanti yang gue kagak tau kapan bakal terjadi, Luhan pasti nerima perasaan lu. Atau lu perlu minta ramalan bapak Park Chanyeol, siapa tau manjur" ujar Jongin menyemangati rekannya

"Kalem uri adek Sehun, sini gue ramal, ntar tanggal 33 Luhan pasti nerima perasaan lu" dan keduanya tertawa.

Sehun memutar matanya kesal, sejak kapan kalender mempunyai tanggal 33. Kesalnya makin bertambah saat suara tawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terdengar. Apa nasibnya memang selalu terbully seperti ini?

Poor you Sehun-ssi

Akhirnya ada 2 pelayan yang membawakan makanan utama mereka malam ini, Sehun yang bahagia karna penderitaan matanya akan berakhir kini malah terlihat bingung, tak jauh beda dengan yang lainnya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan ekspresi lainnya

"Ini apa?" Baekhyun buka suara

"Itu soto Baekhyun-ssi"

"Soto?"

"Kaldu ayam dicampur dengan beberapa bumbu alami lalu disediakan bersama ayam rebus yang disiur, bihun dan tauge"

"Kalau ini?"

"Itu bakso Seh"

"Apalagi itu?" lanjut Chanyeol

"Itu daging di campur seledri, tepung kanji, telur, bawang goreng dan bawang putih, digiling jadi satu lalu dibentuk bulat-bulat. Gue nggak naruh tambahan apapun di soupnya, jadi itu benar-benar rasa dari baksonya"

Dan ketiganya mengangguk paham, belum sempat Sehun membuka suara Jongin menyelanya cepat

"Yang pasti ini enak, udah makan, jangan banyak tanya"

Jongin mengambil suapan pertamanya, tatapan penuh tanya Kyungsoo layangkan pada kekasihnya "Heum.. terbaik" cengiran puas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo lega

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun mulai mencicip kuahnya terlebih dahulu dan jujur saja mereka terkejut dengan rasanya. Ini sangat enak. Apalagi dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini, makanan berkuah memang yang terbaik

"Wuaa Kyungsoo-ssi, tak sia-sia kau meninggalkan Jongin selama 3 hari lebih. Ini benar-benar enak"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya "Makasih Baekhyun-ssi. Ah bagaimana jika kita berbicara seperti teman sekarang? Jongin bilang kau dan aku seumuran"

"Benarkah? Tentu saja, Kyungsoo-ah" mulai Baekhyun dan keduanya tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lanjut berbincang dan sesekali berhenti saat menyeruput kuah dan memakan bakso atau soto.

Kadang mereka tertawa saat beberpa hal lucu terlewat dalam percakapan. Sementara 3 lelaki sisanya hanya diam, fokus pada hidangannya dan tak berniat menganggu.

"Oh, kenapa baru datang Han?"

Sehun yang hendak menyuap baksonya terhenti saat Kyungsoo menyapa seseorang bernama 'Han'. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Luhan disana dengan mantel tebalnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Mencoba tak peduli, Sehun melanjutkan suapannya.

Jongin menyikut lengan Sehun pelan "Pujaan hati lu dateng Seh" rayu Jongin sambil tertawa, Chanyeol ikut tertawa pastinya.

Menggoda Sehun adalah kebahagiaan kecil mereka. Kebahagiaan besarnya tentu saja kekasih masing-masing.

"Maaf Kyung, tadi minta ijinnya lama" sahut Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Kyungsoo

"Kenapa lu duduk di sini? Sana disebelah Sehun kosong" Kyungsoo mendorong Luhan lumayan kuat, tapi Luhan tetap tak bergeming.

"Biarin aja hyung" Sehun buka suara dan lanjut menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya.

Suasananya jadi tidak enak. Chanyeol berdehem sejenak lalu berbisik pelan ke arah Kyungsoo "Lu yang ngundang Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Gue mau tau semua pendapat sahabat gue tentang masakan ini" jelasnya sedikit merasa tak enak pada Sehun

Sehun yang menjadi pusat perhatian tersadar dan melihat keselilingnya "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ke-empat namja disana terlihat menggeleng dan melanjutkan santapannya, namun Luhan tetap menolehkan pandangannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dan menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

Selesai dengan santapan fantastis buatan koki kesayangan Kim Jongin yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Do Kyungsoo mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal. Kadang membahas bursa pasar saham, kemudian beralih membahas kasus-kasus kejahatan terbaru lalu Kyungsoo yang bercerita tentang pengalamannya di Indonesia.

"Kalian harus kesana. Sumpah dah, kembaran Jongin banyak"

"Baby Kyung apa kau mengejek ku dihadapan dua kampret ini?"

"Yap, benar sekali"

Tepukan pelan terasa di pundak Jongin, si penepuk tersenyum setan "Ayo Jong, kapan-kapan kita ke sana"

"Ntar gue beliin sunblock paling mahal" Sehun menimpali

"Mati aja lu pada"

"No. Kalau Yeollie mati, lu yang pertama gue kulitin"

"Kalau lu kulitin teddy bear gue, eyelinner lu gue patahin"

"Yeollie, Kyungsoo jahat" Baekhyun merajuk, memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi takut yang di buat-buat.

Chanyeol yang terlalu gemas melihatnya tak bisa menahan diri dan tanpa sadar mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Sadar akan perbuatannya, Chanyeol menarik diri lebih dulu.

"Ckckck, yang baru ada status memang beda" Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Woy yoda, sahabat macam apa lu? Dedek Sehun masih disini" Jongin mengelus pundak Sehun prihatin

"Lu juga sama aja kupret" sahut Sehun menggeplak Jongin.

Chanyeol nyengir tak bedosa "Maaf Seh, kelepasan. Hehehe"

"Kalem Yeol. Bersihin cabe digigi lu dulu"

Chanyeol menambah lebar cengirannya dan mengubah posisi menghadap Baekhyun. Bukannya jijik, Baekhyun mengambil tisu dan membersihkan noda cabe itu.

"Sip, dunia milik berdua. Yang lain cuma ngontrak. Oke, cukup tau" sindiran Jongin membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkikik kecil.

Disaat yang lain terfokus pada Baekhyun yang membersihkan gigi Chanyeol. Disina masih ada Luhan yang tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sejak perkenalannya dengan Baekhyun tadi dan malah fokus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sehun.

Baru tadi pagi Sehun membawakannya bekal, pemuda Oh itu bahkan sempat bercanda. Tapi sekarang mengapa terasa berbeda?

Dulu saat bertemu seperti ini – _minus Baekhyun-,_ Sehun akan mati-matian berusaha untuk mendapatkan posisi duduk di samping Luhan. Namun tadi, dia bahkan tak berkomentar apapun.

Luhan sama sekali tidak familiar dengan ini.

"Han"  
"Luhan"  
"WOY LUHAN!"

"Y-ya? YAK! Kaget gue Kyung!"

"Lagian lu di panggil dari tadi nggak nyahut-nyahut" Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas "Kita mau pergi karaoke. Lu mau ikut nggak?"

"Ayo ikut Luhan-ssi" pandangannya berubah menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan eye smilenya

"Ya, tentu saja"

 **/\**

Jongin : **B.I.G Yea we bang like this**

 **Modu da gachi**  
 _(Semuanya bersama-sama)_

Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan : **Chong majeun geotcheorom**  
 _(Seperti kamu telah ditembak)_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **Ppangya ppangya ppangya (↑2x)**

Hentakan music hiphop dari salah satu boyband ternama di Korea Selatan itu menggema memenuhi setiap ruang udara di ruangan karaoke VIP bernomor 006, yang berada di dalamnya tak dapat menolak untuk begerak bersama, meloncat, menyanyi sambil berteriak dan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

 **Let the bass drum go**

 **Oooo... oooo... ooo... Let the bass drum go**

 **Oooo... ooo... ooo... Let the bass**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **Let the bass drum go!**

 **-BIGBANG – BANG BANG BANG-**

"Wooooh..." satu persatu dari mereka kembali ke sofa

"Waktunya sisa berapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kepalanya yang sepenuhnya pasrah di bagian atas sofa

"1 jam 30 menit" jawab Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya "Dikurangi 30 menit" lanjutnya

"Berarti sisa 1 jam. Kampret bentar lagi. Baekkie nggak mau nyanyi?"

"Capek Yeolliee" tolak Baekhyun.

Keringatnya terlihat jelas meluncur dari dahinya. Chanyeol mendekat dan menghapus keringat dari tubuh orang yang paling berharga di hidup dan dunianya.

"Sini gue yang nyanyi" tawar Kyungsoo dan disetujui oleh semuanya.

Kyungsoo: **Do you hear me, I'm talking to you** (menunjuk Jongin) **  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Demi Tuhan, Jongin merasa pinggangnya akan copot jika dia bergerak lagi, tapi pikirannya mendadak berubah, seketika dia meraih mic lain dan menyanyikan bait selanjutnya

Jongin : **Baby, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**(menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menempatkan di dadanya)

Terdengar siulan dan sorakan dari yang lainnya, sebenarnya suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang paling banyak terdengar, atau mungkin hanya mereka yang menggoda pasangan yang tengah asik bernyanyi sekarang.

Dilain sisi Jongin tak perduli jika sekarang suaranya akan hilang untuk sementara.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo : **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

Jongin : **Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**  
Kyungsoo : **Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **-Jazon Mraz** **(feat. Colbie Caillat) – Lucky-**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyelesaikannya dengan manis. Diakhir lagu, Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama setelahnya mengacak rambutnya lembut. Oh jangan lupakan juga senyum yang menawan itu.

"Wuhuu.. cuit cuit" maafkan Baekhyun yang tak bisa bersiul  
"Yeollie jangan mau kalah, kau juga harus nyanyi"

"No no, suaraku sangat serak sekarang"

Chanyeol tak berbohong, suaranya bahkan terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Dia tak ingin bernyanyi dengan kondisi suara seperti ini terlebih saat bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah, sisa waktunya sebentar lagi" hardik Baekhyun sembari memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan

Baiklah, dia menyerah "Arraseo, lagu apa yang mau kau nyanyikan?"

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Kan kau yang nyanyi" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kan duet Baek"

"No, besok aku ada sidang. Yeollie sendiri saja"

"Yak, pasangan yang baru ada status, cepatlah" Kyungsoo lelah melihatnya

Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin mengumpat tak jadi karena Chanyeol menahannya terlebih dulu.  
Apa dimulut Kyungsoo ada pisau? Kenapa tajam sekali?

Chanyeol : **I met you in the dark, You lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when you were throwing up**

Baekhyun tertegun, irisnya terpaku pada sosok yang sedang memegang mic dengan kedua tangan, seolah ingin membawakan lagu ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Baekhyun seperti merasa hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. Debaran jantung yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang, sama persis seperti debaran jantung saat pertama dia melihat Chanyeol di halte bus malam itu.

 **Then you smile over you shoulder  
For a minute, i was stone cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And I asked you to stay ove  
You said, you already told ya  
I think that I should get some rest**

Apa-apaan itu, dia mengganti liriknya. _'Semoga kau tak terkena pelanggaran hak cipta tuan Park'_ Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar pikirannya.

Awal mula lagu ini, Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui maksudnya, ya meskipun lirik selanjutnya tak sesuai dengan mereka.

 **I knew I loved you then, But you'd never know** (Baekhyun mengangguk)  
 **Cause I played it cool when i was scared of letting go**  
 **I know I needed you  
But I never showed**(Baekhyun mengangguk lagi)  
 **But I wanna stay with you untill we're grey and old** (senyum cantik Baekhyun terkembang)

 **Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**

Baekhyun terus mengangguk, matanya berair dan lelehan itu turun tanpa diperintah. Sekarang dia sadar seberapa besar arti hidupnya bagi Chanyeol.

 **I'm so in love with you and I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than woth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you untill we're grey and old**

 **Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**

Jongin dan Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama, mereka merasa seperti akan menangis. Telah mengenal Chanyeol hampir seabad, dan selama itu mereka tak pernah melihat Chanyeol se hidup ini sejak ibunya pergi dan ayahnya meninggal.

Wajahnya selalu tertutupi topeng, saking eloknya Chanyeol memainkan peran, selain Jongin dan Sehun tak ada yang pernah sadar bagaimana keadaannya di balik topeng.

 **I wanna live with you, even when we're ghost  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most**

 **I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So i sing thin song for you, now everybody knows  
Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old**

 **Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go**

 **Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go**

 **-James Arthur – Say You Won't Let Go-**

Baekhyun berdiri kemudian memberikan tepuk tangan terbesarnya. Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun sebegitu semangatnya hanya karena dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Sekarang Chanyeol merasa seperti berada di atas panggung, karena semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Makasih-makasih, suara cogan memang bagus" ucapnya berbangga diri sampai Jongin dan Sehun melemparinya dengan keripik kentang.

Namun senyumnya luntur saat melihat Baekhyun menangis. Ditariknya Baekhyun mendekat ke dadanya, lengan kekarnya melingkar di pinggang kekasih.

"Kenapa kenapa? Diganggu Jongin?" Baekhyun menggeleng "Kalau begitu Sehun?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi

"Suaramu terlalu jelek sampai membuatku menangis huwee.."

Chanyeol jaw drop "Ok ok, maaf karena bernyanyi dengan jelek"

"Makasih"

Dahi Chanyeol berkedut bingung. Barusan dia mengejeknya dan sekarang Baekhyun mengucapkan makasih. Apa sekarang lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyikan mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuat perilaku seseorang menjadi semakin aneh? Tapi yang lainnya biasa saja.

"Karena sudah mempercayaiku untuk tetap tinggal di sisimu"

Chanyeol mengerti dan senyumnya terulas tulus. Mengelus sisi kanan wajah Baekhyun lembut dan kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Sip, dunia milik berdua. Yang lain cuma ngontrak. Oke, cukup tau" sepertinya kita pernah mendengar sindiran ini sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin menyindir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba pandangan Kyungsoo berpindah ke sofa sebelah dimana terdapat Sehun dan Luhan yang tak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari tadi.

"Sehun-ah, lu juga harus nyanyi" Sehun yang tengah bersender seketika duduk tegap dan memasang wajah bingung.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tersadar, ternyata mereka melupakan sahabat mereka yang satu ini dari tadi. Mereka jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau yang terbaik baby. Yak Seh cepat nyanyi dan juga ganti suasananya, gue nggak terbiasa dengan suasana romantis ala si yoda"

"Lu aja yang nyanyi Jong"

"Gue yang paling banyak nyanyi dari tadi, lu belum nyanyi satu lagu pun"

"Luhan-ssi, suruh Sehun bernyanyi" pinta Jongin tiba-tiba

"N-ne? Apa?" Jongin facepalm. Sebenarnya kemana saja pikiran dua orang ini dari tadi?

"Woy Seh nyanyi. Kalau kagak, gaji lu gue tunda"

"Kampret kejam. Tapi terbaik bosque" Jongin mengangkat dua jempolnya bersamaan, yang mendapat jempol tersenyum senang.

"Waktunya sisa 15 menit lagi idiots" ucap Kyungsoo mengingatkan

Dengan malas Sehun mengangkat bokongnya, mengambil mic, dan memilih lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya.

"Lego(Let's go) lego. Pilih yang paling ngebeat" suruh Jongin

"Lagu PSY - Daddy bagus. Percepat temponya juga Seh" sekarang permintaan Chanyeol

Keduanya bersiap akan berdiri dengan mic telah standby ditangan masing-masing, tapi mereka terhenti saat melodi pertama terdengar...

"Sialan/Shit" umpat Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Sehun : **Nappayo, cham geudaeraneun saram** (Menatap Luhan) **  
** _(Kejam, seperti itulah dirimu)_

 **Heorakdo eopshi wae naemam gajyeoyo?  
** _(Kenapa kamu mengambil hatiku tanpa ijin dariku terlebih dulu?)_

 **Geudae ttaemune, nan himgyeobge salgoman itneunde  
** _(Karenamu, hidupku menjadi sangat sulit)_

 **Geudaen moreujanhayo  
** _(Tapi kamu bahkan tidak tahu itu)_

Suara datar dan tak adanya ekspresi dalam lantunan lirik membuat lagu ini terasa sepuluh kali lebih menyakitkan. Tentu saja mereka semua tahu, untuk siapa lagu ini. Dan tentu saja dia tahu bahwa lagu itu adalah untuknya.

Bukannya menaikkan suasana, lagu pilihan Sehun malah akan membuat suasananya menjadi sangat turun.

 **Eonjenga hanbeonjjeumeum dorabwajugetjyo  
** _(Sesekali tolong berbalik dan lihat aku sekali saja)_

 **Haneobshi dwieseo gidarimyeon  
** _(Jika aku tetap setia menunggumu seperti hari ini)_

 **Oneuldo, chama mothan gaseumsok hanmadi  
** _(Hari ini pun, aku tak bisa memendam sebuah kata yang selalu ada dalam hatiku)_

 **Geudae saranghamnida  
** _(Aku mencintaimu)_

 **Ijen neomunado, naega iksukhan  
** _(Sekarang, seperti aku yang melihatmu)_

 **Geudae dwitmoseubeul barabomyeo  
** _(Dimana aku sudah terbiasa melakukan itu)_

 **Heureuneun nunmulcheorom sorieobtnun geumal  
** _(Aku mengatakan kata-kata itu, perlahan sepeti air mataku yang mengalir)_

 **Geudae saranghamnida  
** _(Bahwa aku mencintaimu)_

 **-Tim – I Love You-**

Sunyi, tak ada suara. Semuanya terdiam, mereka tak kunjung mendapatkan ucapan yang tepat untuk merusak momen ini. Sehun mengusap ujung matanya cepat, kembali duduk kemudian meminum air dari botol berukuran tanggung.

"Ahaha, Ya' Seh gue nggak tau lu ternyata punya bakat jadi penyanyi" Jongin bertepuk tangan dengan heboh sendirian. Tawanya memelan dan diakhiri dengan ekspresi datar.

"Baby Kyung, bukannya kau belum masak nasi buat besok pagi?"

"Ah benar. Kalau begitu kita duluan. Bye guys" Kyungsoo membereskan barangnya, mengapit lengan Jongin dan keluar ruang karaoke lebih dulu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tukar pandangan "Yeolliee, kau bilang mau mampir ke supermarket kan? Ayo, keburu tutup"

"Iya iya, aku ingat, kita juga harus beli es krimmu. Seh, Luhan-ssi kita duluan. Kajja kajja"

Chanyeol membawa tas ransel Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya kemudian menyusul Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar.

Sekarang tersisa Sehun dan Luhan di dalam, keduanya sama sama tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan hanya terdengar helaan nafas masing-masing. Lebih dari 7 menit mereka saling terdiam.

Oh come on, bicaralah kalian berdua.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" akhirnya

"Aku bisa pulang naik bus. Makasih" tolak Luhan langsung

Sehun mendengus, ingin mengantar pulang saja dia di tolak. Tangannya meremas mantel disebelahnya. Ingin rasanya Sehun berteriak mengutarakan seberapa rusak perasaannya saat ini.

Luhan benar-benar sudah memporak-porandakan hidupnya. Ingatannya masih jelas saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Luhan di salah satu universitas di Cina, dia ingat betul bagaimana kencangnya degupan jantungnya hingga membuat perutnya terasa tergelitik.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah" suruh Sehun lembut, tangannya kembali mengambil beer kalengan dan meneguknya.

Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun lekat. Matanya menatap tak suka pada lelaki yang pandangannya tak kunjung berpindah dari dinding berwarna hitam merah itu.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan tanyanya "Aku kenapa?"

"Iya kau. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Jangan balik bertanya dan jawab pertanyaanku Oh"

"Bagaimana caranya menjawab jika aku tak mengerti pertanyaanmu Xi?"

Luhan kaget, Sehun tak pernah menggunakan intonasi seperti ini padanya. "Kau berubah Sehun-ah" cicit Luhan pelan

Sehun mendecih "Aku berubah untukmu Han, bukankah ini yang kau mau?" tanyanya dengan senyum miring.

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu-,"

"Tak pernah menyuruhku seperti ini?"

Sehun tertawa "Haha.. Aku bahkan mengingat tanggalnya saat kau mengatakan hal itu" lanjutnya sinis

"Jangan sembarangan masuk ke IGD dan membuatmu repot, jangan menghubungimu terlalu sering, jangan memperhatikanmu, jangan kekanak-kanakan, jangan menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu karena kau tak ingin di cap penyuka sesama jenis, jangan-,"

"Berhenti"

"Jangan muncul dihadapankku"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

Bahu Luhan naik turun menahan perasaannya yang melonjak. Tak dihiraukannya pintu ruang karaoke yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Sepertinya kau sudah ingat. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melanggar beberapa laranganmu"

"Sehun-ah aku-,"

"Luhan jujurlah,..." Sehun menatap lurus ke dalam netra gelap yang selalu dia puja setiap hari  
"...kau ingin aku menyerah?" sambungnya pelan

Sehun putus asa untuk menggapai sebuah jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya, namun kali ini Sehun menunggu jawaban untuk perjuangannya.

Bibirnya dia gigit keras menahan perih dalam dadanya. Sehun tak sanggup menahannya lebih lama, kepercayaan dirinya sudah hilang. Waktu 5 tahun lebih yang dia donasikan untuk memuja Luhan dan menunggu pemuda keturunan Cina itu membalas perasaannya terasa sia-sia.

Sementara Luhan masih diam di posisinya tanpa suara. Matanya semakin memanas, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi bukankah ini yang dia inginkan sejak lama? Kenapa untuk mengatakan 'ya' saja sangat susah. Hatinya terasa berat..

Usapan hangat menyentuh pipi kanan Luhan, matanya terpejam merasakan sentuhan itu.

"Kenapa kau tak jawab? Kau membuat harapanku semakin hilang" ucap Sehun lirih, jempolnya masih setia mengusap lelehan air mata Luhan.

"Sehun-ah a..aku.."

"Tak apa, aku tak apa jika kau bahagia dengan ini" Sehun menjauhkan tangannya

Luhan membuka matanya pelan dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lembut dihadapannya. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya besentuhan dengan bibir Luhan.

Tak ada saling memagut ataupun kuluman, yang ada hanya bibir keduanya yang menempel satu sama lain dengan durasi cukup lama.

Sehun melepas kecupannya dan beralih mengecup kening Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Vanila, Luhan masih menggunakan sampo yang sama seperti saat keduanya tak sengaja bertubrukan dulu. Sehun menyesap aroma itu kuat-kuat, berusaha menyimpan aroma itu dalam rak khusus di otaknya.

Sehun menjauhkan diri dan berusaha tersenyum sebisanya "Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal. Hyung" Dia mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar menyisakan Luhan seorang diri disana.

Setelah Sehun keluar, Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya, air matanya mengalir tanpa henti, dadanya terasa sesak hingga dia tak bisa menghirup udara disekitarnya dengan benar.

 **/\**

Chanyeol dan Jongin menunduk dalam, mereka sedih karena sahabat mereka Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya saat mereka keluar bersama pasangan masing-masing tadi, mereka tidaklah pulang tetapi hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang pulang.

Tepat setelah mengantar pasangannya naik taxi mereka kembali ke tempat karaoke dan membeli tambahan waktu untuk ruangan yang mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Keduanya tak tahu kalau Sehun akan menyerah seperti ini, Sehun yang langsung keluar dari ruangan tak menyadari Chanyeol dan Jongin di sisi kanan pintu. Fokus mereka teralih saat tangisan Luhan terdengar sebelum pintu tertutup penuh hingga mereka tak bisa mendengar apapun.

Sehun terdiam di mobilnya dengan mesin mobil yang menyala namun tak kunjung jalan. Tak beda jauh dengan Luhan, Sehun pun menangis. Nafasnya terengah berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit.

Tangannya memukul stir keras, rasa perih di tangannya tak sebanding dengan perasaannya saat ini. Sehun lelah dengan perasaannya. Lelah dengan cintanya yang terlalu besar hingga dia sendiri tak mampu mengontrolnya.

Sehun, sangat-sangat lelah.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **See you in next chapter**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEE..**


	8. Chapter 6

**Kneelx Present**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunHan**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari otak author sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak suka dengan cerita ataupun cast silahkan menekan/memencet tanda kembali/back. Terima kasih**

* * *

 **Konflik udah di mulai yaa..**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW PLEASEE**

* * *

"Oh Daepyo ada didalam?"

"Ah Hoejangnim" sapa lelaki yang bertugas sebagai sekretaris Sehun kaget seraya membungkukkan badannya hormat "Ne, Oh Daepyonim ada di dalam"

"Thankyou" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangguk dan menuju pintu yang tak sebesar diruangannya pastinya.

Membuka pintu itu hingga menampakkan ruangan dengan tulisan 'RETAIL TEAM' yang terpampang besar dibalik punggung Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya heran. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol masuk Sehun berdiri kemudian membungkuk sejenak.

"Ada keperluan apa Hoejangnim?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ditutupnya pintu yang tadi dia buka kemudian menarik gorden menutupi ruangan Sehun sepenuhnya

"Sante cah, lu sama Jongin bener-bener kagak cocok pake sopan-sopanan"

"Kampret memang. Kenapa?" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya menuju sofa disebrang tempat Chanyeol yang tengah duduk nyender

"Kangeen"

Sehun cengo ditempat "Lu kerasukan apaan Yeol? Jijik gue" ucapnya merinding

"Sok-sokan jijik mpret, bilang aja lu seneng dikangenin cogan"

"Ternyata otak lu makin eror pas jatuh cinta"

Chanyeol tak menyanggah, malah nyengir lebar "Hehehe.. sepertinya yes"

BRAK

"DEDE OH SEEEH"

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu. Terlihat Jongin yang menenteng kresek dengan tangan sebelahnya yang memeluk botol cola berukuran besar.

"Lu ngapain Jong?" tanya Chanyeol

"Nggak usah nanyain gue ngapain kalau lu kayak begini juga tadi. Iya kan? Ngaku lu" cerocosnya. Jongin mengambil langkah dan berakhir duduk di sebelah Chanyeol

"Maaf Jong, gue gak jadi kayak begitu tadi"

"Wa waa.. Kampret, tadi lu sama gue kan udah janjian" ucapnya kesal seraya melempar barang bawaannya ke atas meja.

"Janji apaan? Ooo lu berdua main kagak ngajak-ngajak gue? Ok fine. Cinta gue hilang, sahabat gue juga hilang"

Ternyata pepatah yang mengatakan orang yang sedang patah hati akan menjadi super sensitif itu benar. Jongin dan Chanyeol mendengus pelan kemudian berpindah duduk disebelah kiri dan kanan Sehun.

"Ngambek mulu Seh, lu bener-bener lagi datang matahari atau gimana?"

"Mau abang temenin ganti gak? Siapa tau bocor" setelah Chanyeol kini Jongin yang menggodanya.

"Mati aja lu berdua"

"Jangan dong, nanti siapa yang nemenin dede Sehun yang lagi patah hati?" Chanyeol bersuara, dan itu terdengar geli ditelinga Sehun

"Mati satu tumbuh seribu. dia hilang ntar banyak dia dia lain yang muncul. Kalem weh kalem" Jongin menyemangati

"Lu kira Luhan barang? Dan juga jangan sebut nama anak itu dulu"

"Barusan lu sendiri yang nyebut geb. Kangen ya? Rindu ya?" Chanyeol kalau ngomong suka bener memang

"Jangan rindu Seh, berat, biar gue saja" Jongin menirukan salah satu kalimat yang tengah booming di Indonesia.

"Lu berdua kenapa jadi menggelikan gini? Hahaha.." tanya Sehun dengan tawa diwajahnya

"Asa.. lu liat kan Yeol, gue duluan yang bikin ni bocah ketawa. Berarti lu yang bayar hari ini" Jongin joget-joget heboh

"Hari ini apaan?" Sehun bingung kuadrat sekarang

"Kepo lu. Gue beli ayam tadi, ayo makan" setelah puas berjoget ria, Jongin kembali duduk kemudian membuka kresek tadi, semerbak aroma lezat memenuhi ruangan Sehun "Seh gelas kertas mana?"

"Disamping lemari" Sehun menunjuk rak yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen penting. Jongin beranjak mengambilnya lalu kembali ke posisi awal.

Ketiga manusia dalam ikatan sahabat itu memakan ayam dengan nikmat ditambah rasa cola yang menambah tingkat kemantapan makan siang mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan kadang kembali serius saat membahas beberapa masalah perusahaan.

 **\/**

Sehun diam ditempat, pupilnya bergerak mengamati pemandangan di hadapannya yang kemudian di akhiri dengan helaan nafas.

Selesai jam kantor tadi, Chanyeol yang biasanya tetap berada diruangannya dan mempelajari semua dokumen atau mungkin pergi bermesra-mesraan bersama Baekhyun dan Jongin yang biasanya akan pergi ke restaurant Kyungsoo, malah serentak mengajaknya ke sebuah taman bermain.

Mencoba mengerti usaha yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik, Sehun mencoba menikmati.

Namun kadang lirikan atau tatapan orang yang lewat membuatnya tak nyaman.

Bagaimana mereka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, bayangkan tiga lelaki macho dengan setelan jas lengkap saling bergandengan lengan dengan yang paling putih berada ditengah.

Oh jangan lupakan bando bermotif telinga kucing, anjing dan singa di kepala mereka.

"Malu-maluin sumpah" gerutu Sehun sambil sesekali menutup wajahnya

"Nikmatin aja Seh" sahut Jongin sambil merangkul pundak Sehun

"Yoi, nikmatin aja. Kalem Seh, bukan lu dong yang malu"

Sehun menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya, baru dia sadar kalau wajah Chanyeol dan Jongin tak jauh beda dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Baiklah, untuk kali ini Sehun akan mengikuti kegilaan mereka.

 **\/**

"Fire!" seru ketiganya serentak

DOOR DOOR DOOR

Semua mata memandang Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun yang fokus menembak burung-burungan yang keluar tanpa henti. Disaat mereka asik menembak hampir semua burung-burungan, di sebelahnya ada pemilik tempat permainan yang berdoa agar tembakan mereka meleset.

"Wohoo, Yeah"

Sayangnya doa sang pemilik tidak didengarkan. Ketiganya tos satu sama lain dengan senyum lebar yang semakin melebar.

"Baiklah, silahkan dipilih hadiahnya" suruh bapak tadi pasrah.

Ketiganya bertatapan bingung. Mereka tak tahu harus memilih yang mana, lebih tepatnya mereka tak ingin memilih karena demi apa hadiahnya boneka dan tentu saja mereka tidak berniat mengoleksi boneka.

"Ahjussi simpan saja dulu hadiahnya. Nanti kalau kami bertiga kembali bersama pacar kami, baru kami ambil hadiahnya" Jongin mencoba negosiasi  
"Bagaimana?"

Nada yang awalnya bersuara lembut mendayu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara tegas tanpa ingin penolakan.

"O..oke"

"Sip. Ayo ketempat lain" Chanyeol bersorak dan ketiga seme itu kembali mencari korban penjual lain.

Setelah puas menjelajah tempat permainan, kini ketiganya tengah berdiri disalah satu stand jajanan tteobeoki dll, bibi penjual yang senang melhat mereka makan dengan lahap memberikan tambahan secara cuma-cuma. Ketiganya mengucap 'Terima kasih' bersamaan.

"Aigoo, kalian terlihat sangat tampan. Apa pacar kalian sedang ke toilet?" tanya bibi itu dengan logat Satori yang kental

"Tidak, kami datang bertiga" jawab Chanyeol

"Kalian pasti sudah bersahabat untuk waktu yang lama"

"Waa.. ahjumma, apa anda peramal?" tanya Jongin

"Hahaha.. tidak-tidak, hanya saja ahjumma seperti pernah melihat kalian bertiga dulu"

"Mungkin kami dulu pernah ke sini" Sehun berspekulasi.

"Bisa jadi. Seh makan yang banyak, gue liat lu kurusant" Jongin menyodorkan lagi omuk dan beberapa jajanan ke piring Sehun

"Jangan cepet-cepet, keselek tau rasa lu" dan sekarang Chanyeol memberikannya air minum.

Lahir sebagai anak sulung membuat Sehun tak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang kakak. Meskipun memalukan, terkadang Sehun menyukai saat-saat Chanyeol dan Jongin memperhatikannya layaknya kakak seperti yang barusan terjadi.

Sehun memandang keduanya lembut, dia akui sebelum mereka datang dan membuat keributan di ruangannya tadi, Sehun benar-benar berada dalam mood terbawah sepanjang hidupnya.

Tentu saja kalian tahu siapa dan apa penyebabnya.

Hanya sekedar membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa 2 dorks ini saja Sehun tak mau. Jika di dunia ini tidak ada namanya gengsi, mungkin Sehun sudah menghambur memeluk dan mencium pipi keduanya dari tadi.

"Pacar lu berdua kagak marah ditinggal?"

"Baby Kyung gue ke apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun mau belajar masak katanya" jawab Jongin dengan mulutnya yang terbuka karna panasnya tteobokki.

"Doain Baekkie gue cepet pinter masak biar gue kagak makan-makanan asin lagi" Chanyeol berucap penuh harap

"Ok"

Jongin dan Chanyeol menyatukan telapak tangannya kemudian melipat jari jemarinya, retina masing-masing tertutup dengan mulut yang mulai komat-kamit tak jelas

"Lu pada ngapain?"

"Berdoa Seh, tadi kan si Chanyeol suruh berdoa. Lu juga cepetan berdoa"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, dia baru ingat kalau mereka sedikit rada-rada. Karena Sehun sudah berjanji akan mengikuti kegilaan keduanya hari ini, dia juga memulai doanya.

' _Biarkan kami selalu bersama seperti ini. Chanyeol hyung dan Jongin hyung, berikanlah mereka kesehatan dan kebahagiaan yang melimpah. Saya sayang mereka_ '

"Woy Seh, lama bener lu berdoa" Jongin menepuk tengkuk Sehun lumayan keras

"Jangan lu ganggu dulu Jong, siapa tau dede Sehun lagi berdoa dapet Luhan yang lain"

Sehun yang awalnya berdoa untuk kebaikan mereka merasa ingin menarik dan membatalkan doanya.

Drrtt...

Disela tawanya, Chanyeol merogoh kantungnya saat getaran penanda pesan terasa dipahanya.

' _Kau terlihat bahagia sekali saat bersama dua idiot itu. Kenapa kau tak pernah sebahagia itu saat bersamaku?'  
21.27 PM_

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Pandangannya menatap layar ponsel lekat-lekat, matanya bergerak mengikuti arah kata demi kata yang dibacanya ulang.

' _Jangan bingung seperti itu. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu'  
21.32 PM_

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya kaget, irisnya bergerak ke kiri, kanan depan dan belakang. Namun, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah orang asing yang berlalu lalang.

"Yeol, kenapa?"

Jongin menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol pelan saat sahabatnya itu malah berdiri diam meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang mulai berjalan ke tempat lain.

"Kagak kenapa kenapa. Langsung pulang. Gue kangen Baekkie" Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah senyum diwajahnya

Chanyeol mengambil langkah lebih dulu, Jongin yang berada di belakangnya mengernyit heran. Sedetik kemudian dia mengendikkan bahunnya, Jongin yakin Chanyeol akan bercerita jika masalahnya besar.

 **\/**

' _Pagi Park, biasakan dirimu untuk membaca berita di pagi hari.  
click the link : -bussnise-news/458924/Presiden-Direktur-PCC-is-Gay?'  
07.55 AM_

Matanya membelak kaget. Chanyeol bangun terduduk dengan ekspresi kaget tatkala pesan itu terbaca olehnya. Dia menggerakkan jempol kanannya mengetuk link yang dikirim oleh si noname.

Artikel itu terbuka menampakkan foto Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun di halte kemarin sebagai awalan isi artikel.

Selesai dengan bacaannya, bunyi gemeletuk gigi Chanyeol terdengar.

Sialan, siapa yang mencari gara-gara dengannya sekarang?

Keahliannya memainkan benda pintar itu tak membuatnya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan sebuah kontak seseorang.

"Yixing hyung, lama tak bertemu. Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung?"

.

.

"Yeolliee, ayo bangun. Cuci mukamu terus sarapan" panggilan nyaring dari Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang baru saja memutus sambungan telfon.

"Neee" responnya dan beranjak menuju wc.

"Kau masak apa pagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun

"Kare, hehehe.. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, dagingnya blm terlalu matang. Seharusnya aku memasukkan dagingnya dulu sebelum bumbu karenya. Ishh"

"Kkk.. gak apa-apa Baek" Chanyeol menyubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. "Baek pinjam hpmu sebenta, jaringan hp ku sedang gangguan"

"Iya pake aja. Ada di nakas dekat lemari"

Dengan langkah pasti Chanyeol kembali masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan mengacaukan sistem jaringan Baekhyun. Jangan bertanya bagaimana cara dia melakukannya karena author pun tak tahu.

"Yeol sudah matang"

"Aku datang Baekkiee" sahut Chanyeol besar lalu kembali ke meja makan

"Sudah?" tanya Baekhyun tepat saat Chanyeol mendudukkan bokongnya

"Jaringan hp mu juga rusak. Biar kubawa hpmu ketempat service nanti sekalian"

"Baiklah, lagi pula hari ini aku tak kemana-mana. Pimpinan belum memberikanku kasus baru"

"Tetaplah dirumah, aku akan pulang cepat"

"Tenang saja, aku akan memanggil Kyungsoo lagi hari ini"

Baekhyun layaknya cermin bagi Chanyeol. Karena ketika Baekhyum tersenyum, Chanyeol juga pasti akan tersenyum.

Telapak tangannya terangkat tuk mengacak surai Baekhyun yang kini berwarna karamel. Terlihat sangat manis untuknya. Dengan satu tarikan, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hahaha, ada apa denganmu pagi ini eoh?" Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol lembut

"Tak ada, hanya ingin kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yeolliee. Jadi sekarang lepas dan ayo makan" tepukan Baekhyun yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi tepukan keras yang cukup menyakitkan hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis.

 **\/**

"Apa-apaan berita itu. Terus kenapa kalau gue gay? Masalah buat mereka? Sialan!" Chanyeol bersuara garang.

Sehun dan Jongin yang kini tengah berada diruangannya terdiam. Mereka juga sama bingungnya, karena baru kali ini Chanyeol mendapat berita tak menyenangkan setelah lebih dari 3 tahun, terlebih sekarang beritanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi Chanyeol.

"Yeol, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat buat lu marah-marah. Lu lihat penulis berita disana noname, kagak ada penjelasan apapun di profil penulis dan ternyata penulis itu baru gabung sore kemarin" Jongin berucap heran

"Gue udah nanya ke perusahaan yang berwenang atas situs itu dan mereka bahkan kagak tau berita itu dari situs mereka" sambung Sehun yang tak kalah herannya

"Hoejangnim" Tiffany menerobos masuk tanpa ada ketukan sebelumnya

"Ada apa?"

"Para pemegang saham dan jajaran direksi meminta adanya pertemuan manajemen"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring "Mereka meminta bertemu hanya karena sebuah artikel?"

Nada sinis Chanyeol meninggalkan efek merinding bagi Tiffany. Selama dia bekerja bersama Chanyeol, baru kali ini dia mendengar nada seperti itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita bertemu" senyum miringnya berganti dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa

"War world" bisik Jongin pada Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari empunya.

 **\/**

"Imej perusahaan bisa rusak jika seperti ini"

"Bagaimana pandangan perusahaan yang tengah menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan ini sekarang?"

Lontaran-lontaran protes itu terus berdatangan. Chanyeol yang duduk di kursinya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan tempo teratur.

"Bagaimanapun juga kami tak setuju jika perusahaan ini di pimpin oleh penyuka sesama jenis seperti anda"

Ketukannya terhenti, matanya yang sempat terpejam terbuka dan melayangkan tatapan nyalang yang tertuju lurus pada lelaki paruh baya di sisi kanan meja sekarang.

Mencoba mengontrol emosinya, Chanyeol kembali menampakkan sebuah senyum.

"Kami? Kami siapa?" tanya Chanyeol membuka suara.

Suara-suara yang awalnya terdengar sangat ribut terasa damai dalam hitungan detik.

"Siapa saja 'kami' yang pak Lim maksud? Apa lebih dari 5 orang?"  
"Jika kurang dari 5 orang, anda tahu resikonya kan? Dan saya tak peduli sekalipun anda pemegang saham terbanyak disini"  
"Tapi kenyataannya, saham anda tak sebesar omongan anda"

Suasana dalam ruangan berubah menjadi tegang. Pak Lim terdiam ditempatnya dengan pandangan yang merunduk tak berani menatap balik Chanyeol.

"Saya mengerti kenapa masalah seksual saya bisa membuat para pemegang saham gempar"  
"Namun sampai sekarang saya belum menerima panggilan protes dari perusahaan yang tengah menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan ini"  
"Dan saya malah mendapatkan protes dari bapak-bapak dan ibu ibu pemegang saham yang terhormat" sambung Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Maaf menyela, bukan maksud mengganggu Park Hoejangnim. Tapi anda sekalian pasti tau kalau saya juga gay. Saat anda sekalian tahu, kenapa anda tak meminta saya untuk turun jabatan juga?"

Jongin bersuara tegas, batinnya tak senang melihat Chanyeol di pojokkan seperti ini.

"Saya tak meminta Park Hoejangnim untuk turun jabatan" pak Lim memberikan pembelaan

"'Tak setuju jika perusahaan di pimpin oleh penyuka sesama jenis.' Apa itu terdengar seperti tak meminta Park Hoejangnim turun jabatan?" Suara datar Sehun menyeruak

Para pemegang saham berbisik-bisik pelan. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan ragu

"Sebenarnya kami menerima pesan dari nomor tak dikenal bahwa Park Hoejangnim sudah tidak kompeten lagi untuk memimpin perusahaan karena masalah ketertarikan seksualnya"

"Kami semua hadir disini karena ingin memastikan bahwa perusahaan tetap berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan" tambah suara lainnya.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya pelan "Komisaris Lee, bisa anda jelaskan keadaan saham saat ini?" pintanya

"Ne Hoejangnim. Kami telah memperhatikan pengaruh artikel pagi tadi dengan harga saham kita di bursa pasar dan tidak ada perubahan yang drastis"  
"Harga saham kita masih menduduki peringkat satu sebagai harga saham termahal dalam bisnis barang dan jasa"

"Tapi bagaimana jika berita ini semakin menyebar dan mengakibatkan turunnya harga saham?"

"Anda sekalian pasti sudah tau prestasi-prestasi apa saja yang di dapatkan perusahaan ini selama dibawah kepemimpinan Park Hoejangnim"  
"Sekalipun harga saham turun, jika kinerja perusahaan kita tetap berada di level terbaikm maka harga saham akan membaik dengan cepat"

Komisaris Lee menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang dampak serta penganan atas isu yang menerpa Chanyeol.

"Baiklah pertama saya ingin meminta maaf karena masalah pribadi saya yang mungkin menyebabkan anda sekalian merasa tak nyaman"  
"Meskipun nantinya akan ada penurunan harga saham, selama bapak-bapak dan ibu ibu sekalian percaya pada kinerja perusahaan ini, saya tak akan mengecewakan para pemegang saham yang telah bersama perusahaan ini sejak awal ataupun yang baru bergabung"

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. Tubuhnya yang tegap perlahan merunduk hingga 90 derajat.

Kaget dengan aksi Chanyeol, para pemegang saham dan jajaran direksi maupun komisaris ikut berdiri dan membalas bungkukkan Chanyeol.

Para pemegang saham sekalipun, meski masih ragu tapi mereka akhirnya setuju dan memutuskan untuk tidak menarik investasi mereka.

Pertemuan telah berakhir dan kini hanya tersisa Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun dalam ruangan rapat tadi.

"Yeol jujurdah, pasti ada terjadi sesuatu?" Jongin memulai percakapan

"Jong, Seh.." keduanya menatap Chanyeol fokus "..sebenernya gue nerima pesan aneh dari seseorang kemarin"

Jongin dan Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung setelah mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol. Sedikit seram jika membayangkan orang yang mengirimi Chanyeol pesan adalah seorang penguntit yang mungkin saja jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi, bukannya pak Lim kelihatan aneh tadi?" Sehun mencoba meyakinkan pendapatnya

"Iya juga. Gak biasanya dia banyak bicara. Gimana Yeol?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. "Firasat gue gak enak" ungkapnya.

 **\/**

"Kyung, ini bener kan?"

"Hooh bener Baek, nah terus lu masukin kepiting yang kita rebus tadi"

"Ok"

Baekhyun beranjak sedikit ke sebelah lalu mengangkat kepiting dari panci satunya kemudian meletakkan kepiting yang telah matang sempurna itu diatas penggorengan berisi bumbu yang baru saja jadi.

"Pelan-pelan Baek. Baek gue pinjem telpon bentar ya. Mau nelfon Jongin"

"Eh, hp gue dibawa Chanyeol tadi Kyung"

"Maksud gue telpon rumah" Kyungsoo memutar matanya

"Yaudah langsung pake aja" balas Baekhyun judes

Tanpa sahutan lain Kyungsoo beranjak menuju ruang tengah, jemarinya mengangkat sebuah remote tv dan mematikan layar yang tengah menyajikan berita tentang salah satu isu dari pemilik sebuah perusahaan.

"Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Baekhyun-ah!" Kyungsoo berbalik dengan raut kagetnya

"Presiden direktur PC company itu Chanyeol kan? Kenapa dia masuk berita pagi?"

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Dia sudah janji pada Chanyeol untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun.

"Kyung jawab, Chanyeol kenapa?" Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan raut khawatirnnya.

Sebenarnya dia menyusul Kyungsoo untuk bertanya beberapa pertanyaan seputar masak. Tapi, tepat sebelum Kyungsoo mematikan televisi, Baekhyun sempat melihat berita itu sekilas.

"Chanyeol kagak kenapa-kenapa Baek. Memangnya apa yang bakal dilakuin yoda itu"

"Lu gak bisa bohong Kyung"

Terkutuklah Baekhyun dengan segala insting hukumnya. Kini lidah Kyungsoo mendadak kelu, dia paling tidak bisa dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Tak bisa menutupinya lebih lama. Kyungsoo akhirnya bercerita tentang artikel pagi ini. Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo yang terletak di atas meja kemudian mencari nama Chanyeol, dan benar saja namanya berada di peringkat pertama pencarian Naver.

"Tapi kenapa gak ada artikel apapun kayak yang lu cerita Kyung?"

"Chanyeol sudah beresin yang itu pastinya"

Baekhyun tertunduk lesu "Terus sekarang gimana? Bukannya isu kayak gini bisa buat repot perusahaan?"

"Hey Baek, tegaklah. Meskipun berita ini gak kesebar sekarang, pasti nanti juga bakalan kesebar pas kalian lanjut ke jenjang pernikahan"

"Tapi, gimana kalau banyak orang yang nentang jabatan Yeollie sekarang?"

"Sekarang gue paham kenapa Chanyeol minta gue buat sembunyiin ini dari Lu Baek" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan

"Ni ya Baek, dengerin baik-baik. Nggak ada artikel kayak gini juga tetap ada orang yang nentang jabatan Chanyeol. Tapi lu lihat kan kalau Chanyeol sampai sekarang masih pertahanin jabatannya" jemari Kyungsoo menghapus butir bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun

"Dulu saat ada isu gak ngenakkin kayak gini. Chanyeol gak pernah gunain kuasanya buat hapus berita. Tapi sekarang, karena ini bersangkutan sama lu, dia langsung gerak cepat. Dia mikirin lu sampai gimana pekerjaan lu ntar"

"Jadi nanti pas Chanyeol pulang, lebih baik kalau lu kasih dia semangat yang gede. Karena gue yakin sekarang dia lagi puyeng kuadrat"

"Darimana lu tau dia lagi puyeng Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun curiga

"Tadi Jongin nelpon kasi tau. Btw Baek, masakan yang tadi gimana?"

"Astaga naga Kyung" Baekhyun melompat dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju dapur.

Kan Baeek.. untung gak gosong.

 **\/**

' _Bagaimana salam pembuka dariku? Ingatlah Park, ini baru permulaan'  
13.41 PM_

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh saat membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk

' _Kutunggu. Pengecut ;)'  
13.42_

Bunyi notifikasi pesan membuat orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Dengan geram dibantingnya ponsel itu hingga membentur kerasnya dinding bata.

"PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN! TUNGGU SAJA KAU BANGSAT!"

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aing ndak pengen cuap banyak-banyak, cuma mau minta reviewnya...**

 **See you di next chap..**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEWW...**


	9. Chapter 7

**Kneelx Present**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunHan**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari otak author sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak suka dengan cerita ataupun cast silahkan menekan/memencet tanda kembali/back. Terima kasih**

* * *

 **REVIEWW GAEES..**

* * *

Semilir angin membelai wajahnya lembut, pemuda dengan balutan syal putih yang tampak pas dilehernya seakan-akan syal tersebut sengaja dibuat khusus untuk menghangatkan letak pita suara indahnya.

Pemuda itu, Baekhyun, melangkah pelan memasuki sebuah rumah tahanan atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai penjara. Setelah melalui beberapa proses dan pengisian formulir, Baekhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah kaca sebagai pemisah antara ruangan yang satu dengan ruangan lainnya.

Kepalanya yang menunduk, perlahan terangkat saat decit pintu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik perlahan, begitupula dengan seseorang yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Kau kurusan Baekkie"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Bahunya mulai bergetar, isakan lirihnya pun mulai terdengar. Pemuda di balik kaca itu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kaca dingin disana dengan tatapan sedih.

"Baek, kau tau? Sejak pertama aku kesini, aku tak pernah membenci tempat ini sama sekali. Tapi sekarang aku sangat membencinya. Kau tau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, tatapannya menatap lurus kedalam iris hitam itu.

"Karena aku tak bisa menghapus air matamu meskipun kita berada diruangan yang sama"

"Yeollie, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Makanlah yang banyak. Kau mengerti?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku makan banyak kalau setiap aku menyuap makanan, aku selalu terpikir apa yang kau makan disini!" bentaknya keras

"Aku bahkan nggak bisa tidur nyenyak meskipun aku menggunakan selimut setebal apapun karena aku terpikir kau yang kedinginan disini!"

Baekhyun meluapkan semuanya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan karena tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Baekhyun tak ingin seperti ini.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi yang terbaik dimatanya kini menggunakan pakaian abu-abu khas tahanan. Baekhyun membenci ini semua dan bersumpah akan menghukum brengsek itu secepatnya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Saat aku mendapat surat ijin, aku akan menampar pengacara brengsek itu tepat diwajahnya"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan "Aku mencintaimu" ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan beserta senyum lebarnya "Chanyeollie tak suka melihat Baekhyunnie sedih. Heung heung"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan "Itu menggelian Yeol"

"Hahaha.. Ini juga menggelikan untukku Baek. Tapi kalau ini bisa membuatmu ketawa aku akan melakukannya terus-menerus"

Pintu dibalik punggung Chanyeol terbuka menampakkan 2 sipir yang bertugas mengembalikan Chanyeol kedalam sel karena waktu kunjungan telah habis.

Chanyeol memberikan senyum lebar khas dirinya "Jaga kesehatanmu" ucapnya setelah dia bangun dari duduknya.

"Chanyeollie" panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kembali ke arah Baekhyun dan menunggu kata selanjutnya "Aku juga mencintaimu" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman lembutnya, kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu besi disana.

 ** **/\** **

**Flashback**

 **2 Minggu Lalu**

 _"_ Seh lu dimana _?"_

 _"Gue mau otw. Kenapa? Tumben lu nelpon pagi-pagi?"_

"Cek artikel terbaru. Pas lu nyampe langsung keruangan Chanyeol. Cepetan!"

 _Setelah Jongin menutup panggilannya, Sehun dengan segera membuka situs Naver dan mencari artikel terbaru. Mulutnya menganga membaca headline berita yang menjadi trending topic di situs internet pagi ini._

 _"What the fuck?!" umpatnya kaget_

 _Tanpa ba bi bu Sehun memasuki mobil dan mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Guanlin yang baru saja selesai menggunakan sepatu berteriak memanggil mobil Sehun yang semakin menjauh._

 ** _Headline News, Presiden Direktur Park Construction Company Terlibat Penipuan Saham di Cina?_**

 ** _Headline News, PCC Mengambil Keuntungan Sepihak?_**

 ** _Headline News, Buruknya Kinerja Presiden Direktur Sebuah Perusahaan Konstruksi_**

 ** _Headline News, PC Company VS Pyramid Company_**

 ** **/\** **

_Bunyi panggilan tak hentinya berdering diseluruh ruangan PC Company pagi ini. Para wartawan pemburu berita tak hentinya menelpon ke perusahaan karena Chanyeol yang belum memberikan konfirmasi apapun._

 _Jongin terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir, dan di soffa terlihat Tiffany yang tengah menjawab panggilan dari para pemegang saham. Chanyeol sendiri kini tengah duduk di kursinya dengan kepala yang sepenuhnya menyender pada kursi kebesarannya._

 _"Hoejangnim, para wartawan semakin menggila" lapor Tiffany_ _lelah_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya "Jongin sini"_

 _Bergerak cepat, Jongin mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri disampingnya. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah pena dan kertas lalu menuliskan serentetan kalimat._

 _"Lihat, program yang belum kita selesaiin ada 5. Utamain projek yang kita dapet dari Singapura kemarin, baru lu boleh lanjut ke yang lain"_

 _"Lu bicara apaan si Yeol?"_

 _"Gue lagi ngejelasin pekerjaan yang lu lanjutin ntar ogeb" sepertinya mereka berdua tak perduli dengan keberadaan Tiffany disana._

 _"Lanjutin apaan? Kagak, pokoknya tetap lu yang megang kendali"_

 _"Iya, gue yang megang kendali. Tapi untuk beberapa minggu atau bulan lu yang pegang. Gue percaya ke lu Jong"_

 _"Hoejangnim, bagian resepsionis mengatakan bahwa ada polisi yang sedang menuju kemari"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam sejenak,_ _perkiraannya benar._

 _"Yeol" panggil Jongin pelan_

 _"Gue mohon Jong, dengerin gue sebentar"_

 _Jongin tak dapat berkata apapun lagi dan kini lebih memilih fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol tentang hal apa saja yang harus dilakukannya selama Chanyeol tak ada._

 _Pintu besar itu terbuka, 2 petugas polisi berseragam lengkap dan satunya lagi menggunakan pakaian bebas yang_ _sepertinya seorang detektif._

 _"Park Chanyeol-ssi, anda ditahan atas tuduhan penipuan dalam skala besar. Anda diperbolehkan memilih pengacara ataupun saksi yang dapat membantu dalam persidangan" Detektif bernametag Choi Minho itu mengangkat sebuah kertas berupa surat perintah penahanan._

 _"Hey tunggu sebentar. Dia bahkan belum ditentukan bersalah tapi anda sudah mendapatkan surat penahan?" Jongin bertanya garang. Sejak kapan hukum di Korea berganti?_

 _"Kami sudah memiliki bukti yang sangat kuat. Pengusaha sekarang memang selalu bermain kotor" Minho menggelengkan kepalanya mengejek._

 _BRAK_

 _Pintu itu kembali terbuka namun kini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Sehun yang tengah mengatur nafasnya terlihat kaget saat hazelnya mendapati keberadaan polisi di ruangan Chanyeol._

 _"Hey hey, apa-apaan ini?" Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh polisi yang hendak menuntun Chanyeol untuk keluar ruangan._

 _"Mohon untuk tidak menganggu proses, jika anda tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah"sahut salah satu polisi dan kembali menuntun Chanyeol_

 _Namun lagi-lagi Sehun menahan Chanyeol pergi_

 _"Bisa berikan saya waktu sebentar?" Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara. Minho menganggukkan kepalanya setuju._

 _Perlahan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya hingga berhadapan dengan Sehun._

 _"Kampret, kenapa lu yang mau nangis? Seharusnya gue yang nangis" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun pelan sambil terkikik geli_

 _"Bantu Jongin jaga perusahaan selama gue pergi bentar. Jaga Baekhyun juga, pastiin dia makan teratur"_

 _Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat_

 _"Bagus" tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai Sehun sebentar_

 _"Nuna, bantu mereka berdua juga" Chanyeol kini menghadap Tiffany yang masih belum sadar dari rasa kagetnya._

 ** _ **/\** _**

_"Tidak diborgol?" tanya Chanyeol polos pada dua polisi yang menjaganya di sebelah kiri dan kanan._

 _"Ck, seharusnya anda bersyukur karena saya tidak memakaikan anda borgol dan juga lebih memilih mengeluarkan anda lewat pintu belakang seperti ini"_

 _"Lewat pintu utama juga gak_ _apa-apa" sahut Chanyeol_

 _"Bukankah seharusnya sekarang anda memohon untuk dilepaskan atau mencari alasan-alasan yang bisa membantu anda dipengadilan nanti?" Minho mulai kehabisan rasa sabar menghadapi Chanyeol yang terlihat santai._

 _Bukan reaksi seperti itu yang ingin dia lihat._

 _"Saya t_ _idak bersalah. Jika saya memohon untuk dilepas berarti secara tidak langsung saya mengatakan bahwa saya bersalah" jawab Chanyeol tegas._

 ** **/\** **

_Dan kini_ _Chanyeol berada disebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar namun tak juga terlalu kecil, yang jelas ini bukan ruangannya melainkan ruangan interogasi._

 _Dibalik ujung meja yang berlawanan dengan Chanyeol terdapat seorang lelaki dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya seperti panda._

 _"Perkenalkan saya Huang Zi Tao, jaksa yang akan menangani kasus anda"_

 _"Saya Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal"_

 _"Untuk ukuran pengusaha yang melakukan penipuan anda terlihat tenang. Apa firma hukum perusahaan anda sangat bagus? Sepertinya begitu"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum miring "Terima kasih"_

 _"Maaf tapi saya tidak memuji"_

 _"Saya tau" sahut Chanyeol tersenyum_

 _Sejenak Tao terdiam lalu berdehem pelan "Baiklah Park Chanyeol-ssi. Berapa banyak yang anda dapat dari penipuan ini?"_

 _"Entahlah, saya belum melihat nominalnya"_

 _"Waw, pasti besar sekali"_

 _"Bisa jadi. Mungkin sekarang uangnya sudah mulai masuk ke rekening saya"_

 _"Ck, apa anda langsung mengaku sekarang?"_

 _"Bukankah itu yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang melakukan penipuan? Seseorang melakukan sebuah penipuan, lalu untuk menghilangkan jejaknya dia mengirimkan uang ke rekening orang yang tak ada sangkut pautnya"_

 _"Maksudnya?"_

 _"Saya tau anda tidak bodoh jaksa Huang"_

 _"Tapi saya benar-benar tidak mengerti tuan Park"_

 _"Anda merekam percakapan ini, nanti juga bisa anda putar ulang" Chanyeol menyender pada kursi besi disana. Dapat dilihatnya Tao yang mulai habis kesabaran._

 **/\**

 _"Kami akan bekerja keras untuk mengeluarkan anda dari sini Hoejangnim"_

 _"Tak perlu terburu-buru pengacara Shim"_

 _Selesai dengan interogasi bersama Tao, kini Chanyeol duduk berhadapan bersama seorang pengacara yang akan membelanya dipengadilan._

 _"Apa anda sudah mulai dipindahkan ke dalam sel?"_

 _"Belum. Mungkin jika dipengadilan kedua belum ada putusan, saya akan dipindahkan ke sel tahanan"_

 _"Saya dan seluruh firma hukum tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"_

 _Sudut bibir Chanyeol sedikit terangkat. Dia sendiri tak yakin bila ocehan pemuda dengan nama Shim Changmin ini bisa dia pegang._

 _Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertemu dengan pengacara dihadapannya. Karena sebelumnya pengacara Jung lah yang selalu membantu perusahaannya jika terdapat masalah dalam bidang hukum._

 _Namun kali ini Chanyeol merasa heran karena pengacara Jung bahkan tak menghubunginya._

 _"Bagaimana kabar pengacara Jung?"_

 _"Beliau baik-baik saja._ _Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri Hoejangnim"_

 _Alis Chanyeol terangkat bingung_ _'Hanya itu saja?'_

 _Jangan salahkan Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apapun tentang hukum karena dia merasa berkhianat pada jurusannya jika dia mempelajari ilmu keadilan itu. Lagipula sekarang Chanyeol mempunyai pacar seorang pengacara._

 _Mengingat sang kekasih membuat Chanyeol terpikir sesuatu. Pasti sekarang berita tentang dirinya sudah beredar diseluruh stasiun televisi. Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun dan dia ingin melihat kekasihnya itu sekarang._

 _"Tunggu sebentar"_

 _Changmin yang baru saja selesai merapikan berkas-berkasnya tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol menggenggam lengannya._

 _"Ne Hoejangnim?_ _Ada apa?"_

 _"Bisakah saya mendapat kunjungan tamu? Saya rasa ada yang ingin bertemu dengan saya sekarang"_

 _"Maafkan saya Hoejangnim, sepertinya itu belum bisa dilakukan"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Saya permisi Hoejangnim"_

 _Chanyeol memijit lehernya kesal. Dia jelas-jelas bertanya, namun pemuda yang tak kalah tinggi dengannya i_ _ni malah mengabaikan pertanyaannya._

 _" **Kubilang tunggu sebentar** " Suara berat Chanyeol berseru dingin. Changmin menghentikan langkahnya._

 _"Ok, tak apa jika saya tidak bisa mendapatkan kunjungan. Tapi bisakah anda bertemu dengan kekasih_ _saya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa saya baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Akan saya lakukan" Changmin berbalik dan keluar dari sana setelah sempat membungkuk hormat._

 **/\**

 _Bunyi hentakan gagang vacum cleaner yang baru saja menyentuh lantai terdengar. Baekhyun si pelaku menutup mulutnya tak percaya menatap layar tv yang tengah menayangkan berita penangkapan Chanyeol._

 _"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun berlari keluar apartement. Pikirannya hanya tertuju untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol._

 _Sebelum sempat Baekhyun berlari menuju lift, lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang menuju tangga darurat._

 _"Lepas brengsek!"_

 _"Baekhyun tenanglah, ini gue Jongin"_

 _"Jongin?"_

 _"Jangan lewat lift. Para wartawan lagi menuju kesini sekarang karena mereka tau lu ada di apart dan mereka semua lewat lift. Sekarang lu ke rumah gue sama Kyungsoo"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan mulai mengikuti Jongin._

 ** _ **/\** _**

_"Gue gak ngerti sama sekali Jong. Jadi sebenernya Chanyeol dituduh ngelakuin penipuan? Dan tanpa ada kejelasan, surat perintah penahanan sudah didapet sama pihak polisi? What the hell is this?!"_

 _"Gue juga gak tau Baek. Sekarang firma hukum perusahaan mulai bekerja buat keluarin Chanyeol"_

 _Kini Baekhyun dan Jongin telah sampai dengan selamat tanpa diketahui awak media. Baekhyun yang kini berada dalam rangkulan Kyungsoo tak dapat menghentikan tangisnya._

 _"Chanyeol pasti baik-baik aja Baek" usapan Kyungsoo di lengannya tak membuat Baekhyun tenang._

 _Dia butuh Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin melihat Chanyeol sekarang._

 _"Tapi kenapa kita belum bisa buat kunjungan? Selama gue kerja di bagian ini, terdakwa seharusnya sudah bisa dapat kunjungan meskipun putusan belum ditentukan" Baekhyun kini meremas rambutnya_ _tak tenang._

 _Jongin tak bisa memberikan jawaban karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti._

 _"Penipuan? Hah! Orang yang membuat berita palsu itu pasti sudah gila"_ _bentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba_

 _"Tenang dulu Baek"_

 _"Gimana caranya gua bisa tenang Kyung? Coba bayangin kalau lo diposisi gua sekarang!" Baekhyun berteriak marah_

 _Kyungsoo membisu, dia merasa_ _bersalah karena tak sempat memahami perasaan Baekhyun sekarang._

 _Isakannya lagi-lagi terdengar "Maaf Kyung,_ _seharusnya gue gak marah sama lu" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya_ _dan kembali menanngis._

 _"Gak Baek, jangan minta maaf. Gue yang gak bisa ngertiin lu"_

 _Kyungsoo semakin menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menenagkan pemuda manis bermarga Byun itu._

 _Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari halaman belakang karena menerima sebuah panggilan berlari ke arah Jongin dengan ekspresi tak percaya._

 _"Jong gawat"_

 _Jongin yang tengah mengirimkan pesan pada Changm_ _in untuk bertanya bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol kini memandang Sehun penuh tanya._

 _"Taejoon di perusahaan, sekarang"_

 _"Bangsat"_

 _Choi Taejoon, adik tiri Chanyeol kembali._

 **/\**

 _Taejoon memasuki ruangan pemimpin perusahaan itu angkuh. Kedua tangannya tertanam sempurna dibalik kantong celana hitamnya. Senyum remehnya tertarik saat irisnya menatap ukiran nama Chanyeol pada papan nama di meja yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas yang dianggapnya tak penting._

 _Tanpa malu dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi buatan salah_ _satu perusahaan furniture terkenal di Perancis_ _itu._

 _"Ini nyaman. Pantas saja Park bodoh itu betah duduk lama-lama disini"_

 _"Ne, anda benar sekali Choi Hoejangnim"_

 _"Cih. Jangan panggil aku dengan marga itu. Panggil aku Park Hoejangnim" senyum puasnya tercetak lebar._

 _Taejoon yang tengah melihat-lihat dokumen diatas meja menengadah dan mendapati Jongin dan Sehun memasuki ruangannya(?)_

 _"Ah, Kim Daepyo dan Oh Daepyo. Apa kabar?" sapanya pelan  
"Apa kalian __kesini untuk menyambut presedir baru kalian?" tanya Taejoon dengan smirk penuh kemenangat diwajah tampannya._

 _"Presedir? Apa maksudmu pengemis?" Sehun balik bertanya datar_

 _"Pengemis?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Saat perusahaan ini hampir hancur dan bangkrut kalian kabur setelah membawa hampir setengah harta Seunghyun ajeosi dan sekarang kalian kembali dengan muslihat iblis untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari sana"_

 _Taejoon mengepalkan tangannya kuat, namun perlahan kepalannya melonggar dan mendecih "Wow, Oh Sehun. Kurasa ini kalimat terpanjang darimu yang pernah kudengar"  
"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Kyu ajeosi? Apa stroeknya sudah sembuh?"_

 _"BRENGSEK!"_

 _Sehun bisa saja berlari dan menghajar rahang Taejoon. Jika saja pundaknya tak ditahan oleh Jongin, hal itu pasti sudah jadi kenyataan._

 _"Kalem Seh. Makhluk kayak_ _gini jangan di teriakin. Kagak bakal kedengeran. Kan udah ketutup syaiton" ucap Jongin dengan suara tenang  
"Tapi, aku paling terkejut melihatmu berdiri di sana. Komisaris Lee"_

 _Salah satu komisaris kepercayaan Chanyeol yang mempunyai nama lengkap Lee Seunggi itu tersenyum kecil lalu membungkuk tubuhnya._

 _"Saya hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan" kata demi katanya terdengar sopan dan bijaksana, tak seperti hatinya yang sangat busuk._

 _Jongin menggeleng lalu tertawa mengejek "Yang terbaik pantatku"_

 _Apapun yang akan terjadi sekarang itu semua berada diluar kendali Jongin dan Sehun._

 _Karena satu hal yang sudah pasti Jongin tahu. Chanyeol dalam bahaya._

 ** **/\** **

_Setelah hampir satu minggu lebih Baekhyun tak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya pagi ini dia dapat kembali memandang wajah yang teramat dia rindukan. Namun melihat Chanyeol duduk disana_ _bukanlah hal yang ingin dia lihat._

 _Sebisa mungkin dia akan menahan air matanya agar tak membuat Chanyeol kehilangan fokus saat menghadapi persidangannya yang kedua. Setelah sebelumnya persidangan dilakukan untuk membacakan dakwaan dari jaksa, sekarang adalah giliran pihak Chanyeol yang akan memberikan pembelaan._

 _"Dipersilahkan kepada pengacara Shim untuk memberikan pembelaan" Hakim Kim bersuara._ _Karisma serta ketegasannya dapat terasa dengan jelas meskipun umurnya masih terbilang muda dan baru dua tahun berada di kursi tahta paling tinggi dalam ranah pengadilan._

 _Changmin berdiri dan memberikan hormat pada Jumyeon sang hakim. Para audience terlihat heran karena Changmin tak kunjung melontarkan septah kata apapun._

 _"Hakim yang terhormat, kami menerima segala tuduhan yang diberikan. Tuan Park Chanyeol juga telah mengakui kesalahannya. Mohon dipertimbangkan untuk keringanan dalam masa tahanan"_

 _Seluruh pasang mata disana mem_ _belalak dengan rahang yang menganga kaget. Beberapa diantaranya mengorek telinga lalu mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya sekali lagi._

 _Ruangan sidang menjadi ribut dan panas saat Jongin dan Sehun berdiri dan melemparkan seluruh sumpah serapahnya. Terdengar ketokan palu yang meminta untuk tenang._

 _"Pengacara Shim, apa anda yakin dengan ucapan anda?" Junmyeon bertanya._

 _Karena jujur, dia juga tak menyangka akan kejadian ini. Bukankah tugas pengacara adalah membela clientnya, tapi kenapa Changmin malah tampak tak peduli._

 _Apa dia lupa bahwa orang yang kini berada disamping kanannya adalah seorang Presiden Direktur yang membiayai firma hukum ditempat Changmin bernaung?_

 _Tak jauh beda dengan audience, Chanyeol juga membeku ditempatnya. Apa ini sungguh terjadi? Ditengah rasa terkhianatinya, Chanyeol menatap lurus_ _kedalam netra Baekhyun. Tanpa suara dia mencoba mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa._

 _"Mohon tenang. Sidang akan dilanjutkan" Junmyeon sekali lagi mengetuk palunya._

 _Sidang pun berlanjut, namun kali ini jaksa Hwang tak membacakan dakwaannya dan lebih memilih untuk memundur sidang karena dirinya mengatakan bahwa ada berkas yang belum dia periksa terkait kasus Chanyeol._

 _Bahu Changmin menegang tak suka_ _dan tangannya terkepal erat dibawah meja. Chanyeol melihat_ _nya sekilas dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain._

 **/\**

 _"Hoejangnim"_

 _"Terima kasih atas kerja keras anda selama ini jaksa Jung" Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu kembali berjalan melewati Yunho yang tak berpindah dari posisinya di lorong penghubung antara ruang sidang dan sel tahanan._

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Kalau ada yang punya ide buat lanjutannya bisa pm author atau review yaa ;)**

 **Jangan lupa komen/review ya readerku tersayang. Sampai jumpa di ch slanjutnyaa. Muah muaah :***


	10. Chapter 8

**Kneelx Present**

 **ChanBaek**

 **HunHan**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic ini benar-benar berasal dari otak author sendiri, author hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak suka dengan cerita ataupun cast silahkan menekan/memencet tanda kembali/back. Terima kasih**

* * *

 **HOLLLAAAA AY EM BACK**

 **KANGEN GAK KANGEN GAK? /kagak yeu**

 **Wkwkwk.. ada yang nungguin ini up nggak? nggak ada kayaknya ya. huhu..**

 **Yang pasti author mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review kemarin dan masih nunggu in ff gaje up, dan maaf buat yang mungkin ngerasa ceritanya udah kayak cerita ftv atau yang bosen karena diriku yang nggak up up. maklumi ya gaees, diriku lg ujian sekarang, mumpung jadwal kosong 3 hari jadi kupake buat nulis. semoga suka eaaa..**

* * *

 **~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

Malam semakin larut dan para penjaga lapas yang memiliki jadwal piket mulai berkeliling untuk mengecek setiap sel. Dengan berbekal senter berbohlam putih, para penjaga menyorot satu persatu kedalam sel, sekedar memastikan bahwa tidak ada tahanan yang hilang.

Chanyeol tak kunjung bisa memejamkan matanya. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya malam ini. Dia bukannya mau mengeluh tentang bagaimana kerasnya alas tidur ataupun protes dengan ketebalan selimut yang sangat tipis.

Dia hanya tengah memikirkan seseorang, Baekhyun. Dia mengkhawatirkan pemuda manis itu. Didalam fikirannya, dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan? Apa dia sudah makan? Sudah tidur? Dia tidak sakit kan?

Merasa frustasi, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Tahanan disebelahnya merasa terusik dengan pergerakkan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol. Tahanan bernama Kim Youngwoon atau yang biasa di panggil Kangin oleh relasinya itu membuka matanya dan melihat punggung Chanyeol yang terus bergerak gelisah.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur

Chanyeol membalik badannya dan melihat Kangin dengan mata setengah terpejam dan bibir yang setengah terbuka menandakan bahwa lelaki paruh baya itu tengah berjuang menahan kantuknya "Ah, tidak ahjeosi. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu"

"Gweanchana. Saat aku awal-awal masuk kesini, aku juga merasa akan hipotermia" ceritanya lalu memberikan Chanyeol selimutnya.

"Tidak usah ahjeosi"

"Pakailah. Aku sudah terbiasa. Kau tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Dan sudah kubilang, panggil aku hyung"

"Ya. Terimakasih ahjeosi, maksudku hyung" koreksinya cepat

"Kau harus keluar dari sini Chanyeol-ah. Tempatmu bukan disini"

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya pelan "Tempatmu juga bukan disini hyung" balasnya lirih.

Dengkuran halus Kangin menandakan bahwa dia sudah kembali ke alam mimpi. Perlahan, Chanyeol kembali menyelimuti Kangin dengan selimut yang diberikan kepadanya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol tidur terlentang menghadap langit-langit dalam sel. Perlahan matanya tertutup dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun dalam mimpinya.

 _\/_

 _Namun harapan hanya harapan, karena yang ia dapati dalam mimpinya adalah sosok wanita yang tengah memaki seseorang. Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri, sekedar ingin melihat siapa orang malang itu._

 _Tubuhnya terasa berat saat irisnya mendapati dirinya saat di junior high school tengah menunduk, dengan pakaian sekolah yang lengkap Chanyeol kecil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam wanita yang baru ia sadari adalah ibu tirinya._

 _"Hoo, kamu sudah berani menatapku sekarang?" Tanya wanita itu marah_

 _Chanyeol kecil tidak menjawab dan terus memberikan tatapan tak sukanya. Chanyeol dewasa yang berada di belakang Se Kyung dengan jelas melihat pergerakan tangan yang terangkat keatas dan dengan cepat hendak menampar dirinya saat kecil._

 _"JANGAN!" teriaknya dan berlari berniat menghalau wanita jahat itu_

 _Namun Chanyeol merasa indra penglihatannya memutih dan dia tiba-tiba berada di sebuah pemakaman. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, dan ia bisa melihat peti ayahnya yang tengah di turunkan ke liang lahat. Dan lagi, ia mendapati Se Kyung dan Taejoon yang berbalik kearahnya, tersenyum tipis seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menang._

 _\/_

"Yeol, di dalam sel ada video biru juga?"

"Video biru apaan kupret?"

"Mata lu"

"Mimpi buruk. Biasa"

"Balik lagi?"

"Ya, semenjak Baekhyun gak dateng"

"Yang perlu lu tau, Baekhyun bener-bener kerja keras ngumpulin seluruh bukti yang ada buat keluarin lu dari sini"

"Gue tau Jong. Makasih"

"Wa wa, ada hikmahnya lu masuk penjara Yeol, seenggaknya lu bisa bilang makasih" mendengar itu Chanyeol tertawa, begitupula dengan Jongin. Chanyeol memelankan tawanya dan kembali berwajah serius.

"Jong, perusahaan?"

"Kacau"

Satu kata jawaban dari Jongin membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan mengerti akan keadaan yang tengah terjadi di perusahaan ayahnya.

 _\/_

Saat-saat ini di PC Company, para karyawan merasa hawa perusahaan yang semula damai dan terasa nyaman berubah menjadi neraka karena yang katanya Presedir itu memerintahkan para pekerja semaunya.

Misal, baru kemarin dia menyetujui untuk menerima tawaran pembangunan sebuah bangunan di Swiss lalu keesokan harinya dia memarahi para karyawan dan menyalahkan mereka karena menerima pekerjaan tersebut sebab tidak banyak keuntungan yang bias diambil disana.

Sehun dan Jongin sendiri merasa ingin berhenti saja dan pindah ke perusahaan lain, dengan pengalaman kerja mereka yang banyak dan menjamin pastinya banyak perusahaan konstruksi yang akan berebut untuk merekrut mereka. Tapi kembali kepada janji keduanya pada Chanyeol bahwa mereka akan menjaga perusahaan ini sebisa mungkin.

Kini Sehun berada di cafeteria perusahaan sendirian karena Jongin pergi ke sebuah rapat di Busan. Dan entah lidahnya yang salah atau bagaiamana tapi dia merasa masakan ahjumma tidak seenak biasanya.

Ditengah Sehun yang masih mencoba menikmati makanannya, Taejoon duduk dihadapannya dengan angkuh. Sehun tak mau capek-capek mengangkat wajahnya hanya sekedar untuk menyapa apalagi memberi hormat.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata Chanyeol menciptakan karyawan yang tak punya sopan santun"

"…"

"…" tak adanya balasan dari Sehun membuat Taejoon ikut terdiam, dia merasa seperti berbicara dengan patung.

"Yak!" panggilnya dingin

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Tanya Sehun tak peduli

"Lalu kau pikir aku berbicara dengan siapa hah?"

"Kukira kau berbicara dengan gelas airku" sahut Sehun dengan bahu terangkat

"Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau? Mata-mata mu kan banyak. Yak, sebaiknya kau pergi. Jangan merusak nafsu makanku"

"Ini perusahaanku, dengan kata lain cafeteria ini juga punyaku" ucapnya enteng

"Apa kau tak takut dosamu bertambah? Kurang-kurangilah berbohong" sanggah Sehun dengan nada remeh, selesai menegak airnya, Sehun langsung berlalu dari hadapan Taejoon, meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu dengan tangan terkepal erat.

 _\/_

Dengan dikawal 2 penjaga sipir di belakangnya, Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju sebuah ruangan dimana dia akan bertemu dengan pengacara barunya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tak ingin mempercayai firma hukum darimanapun. Menurutnya dikhianati sekali saja sudah cukup.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dapat dia lihat seorang lelaki tengah membelakanginya dan malah berhadapan dengan tembok.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Chanyeol duluan, namun tak ada balasan dari lawan bicaranya.

Chanyeol menatap sosok itu dari bawah ke atas kemudian balik dari atas ke bawah lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, apakah itu mungkin?

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya ragu

Sosok itu berbalik dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Yeollieee" tangis Baekhyun pecah dan berlari memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Pundak Chanyeol terasa ringan, rindu yang dia pendam 1 bulan lebih terbayarkan saat tubuh mungil itu menelusup kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku merindukanmu" bisik Chanyeol lembut, air matanya menetes dan dengan cepat ia hapus.

Sang detektif dan1 sipir yang memonitori dari ruangan sebelah tak berniat untuk mengaktifkan speaker dan menyuruh mereka melepas pelukan rindu itu. Mereka hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan itu dengan perasaan berat, seolah mereka tahu bahwa kedua sejoli itu pantas mendapatkan itu.

Salah satu sipir masuk dan membisikkan beberapa kata pada detektif Minho, dan dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin" ucapnya dengan bibir terpout

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat poutan itu, Chanyeol merasa lengkap.

"Saranghae" ungkap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sibuk menjelaskan tentang apa saja yang harus Chanyeol jawab dan jelaskan di persidangan minggu depan.

Baekhyun menghentikan penjelasannya. Dengan rona merah yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan itu, ia menjawab "Nado saranghae. Sekarang perhatikan aku baik-baik"

"Aku memperhatikanmu dari tadi, baiklah akan lebih ku perhatikan sekarang" layaknya gerakan salah satu girlband di Indonesia, Chanyeol menangkupkan wajahnya dan menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu juga yodaa. Kau membuatku tidak fokus" keluh Baekhyun sambil melemparkan bolpoin kearahnya.

"Hahaha arraseo baby Baek"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa dan kembali menjelaskan pembahasannya yang sempat terputus karena gombalan sang raksasa.

 _\/_

Selesai pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali ke sel dengan semangat.

"Annyeonghaseo" sapanya saat memasuki sel

"Waw, ada apa ini hyung? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi hidup seperti ini? Biasanya kau akan masuk tanpa berkata apaun" maknae di sel ini bertanya dengan semangat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Mino ya"

"Hyung dengar kau mendapat pengacara baru. Apa karena itu?" tanya Kangin sambil focus dengan bidak caturnya, ya saat ini dia tengah bermain catur bersama satu tahanan lain.

"Ne" jawabnya malu

"Secantik apa dia?" tanya Mino sambil mendekat kea rah Chanyeol, Kangin pun ikut mendekat, dia jadi penasaran tentang bagaimana rupa pengacara Chanyeol itu.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkannya" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar

"Pacarmu?" itu bukan suara Kangin ataupun Mino, tapi itu suara orang lain. Orang yang tak pernah mengajak Chanyeol bicara dari pertama dia memasuki sel ini, Dong Youngbae atau Taeyang.

"A-ah, ne ahjeosi" jawab Chanyeol ditengah rasa kagetnya

Mino mengusap dagunya dengan tatapan memicing pada Chanyeol. "Waeyo?" tanyanya

"Kalau itu pacarmu, berarti cowo pengacara itu? Aw hyung. Sakit!" Mino mengaduh saat tengkuknya di pukul oleh Kangin keras

"Sopanlah Mino" bukan suara Kangin, tapi suara Taeyang.

"Kkk tidak apa. Saya tidak tersinggung sama sekali, karena kurasa itu tidak salah"

"Apa pendapat ibumu jika dia tau tentang ini?"

"Ibuku?" Chanyeol terdiam menatap Taeyang yang gelagapan karena ucapannya "Ahjeosi tau tentang ibuku?"

"Aku hanya bertanya Chanyeol-ah"

"Kalau ahjeosi hanya bertanya, kenapa ahjeosi gugup seperti itu? "

"Aku tidak gugup" dengan tangan bergetar Taeyang meneguk airnya pelan. Dan Chanyeol terus menatap Taeyang serius.

"Baiklah, aku hanya mengenalnya sekilas" tak ada sahutan, menandakan bahwa Chanyeol tak puas dengan 1 kalimat tersebut.

"Haah, dulu aku mulai mengembangkan usahaku di Daegu dan itu berkembang baik, lalu aku mulai bermain kotor. Aku melakukan korupsi saham, yang membuatku bangkrut dan langsung dijebloskan di penjara.-"

"-Sebelum aku di jebloskan di penjara, aku dan istriku bersembunyi di Mokpo. Disanalah aku bertemu ibumu. Kau mungkin tidak percaya ini tapi ayahmu dulu adalah rekanku saat SMA. Dan ayahmu sudah sejak lama berpacaran dengan ibumu.-"

"-Dia berkata bahwa dia terpaksa meninggalkanmu demi kebaikanmu dan ayahmu. Kukira kau hidup bahagia di Seoul bersama ayah dan ibu tirimu. Dan akupun tertangkap, lalu dipindahkan ke Seoul. Aku melihatmu di tv dengan setelan jas rapi saat peresmian gedung rumah sakit terbaru di daerah Gangnam.-"

"-Saat itu aku berfikir bahwa kau anak durhaka karena menelantarkan ibu kandungmu seperti itu. Tapi aku tak pernah mendengar kabar Seunghyun atau ibu tirimu di setiap berita yang kutonton. Aku bertanya pada Kangin, dan dia mengatakan bahwa Seunghyun sudah meninggal sejak lama. Saat itu aku sangat terkejut, dan kurasa ibumu juga tidak tau tentang kabar duka ini."

Pandangan Chanyeol menjadi kosong "Jadi ibuku masih hidup?" tanyanya dan diiyakan oleh anggukan kepala Taaeyang.

Setitik liquid bening itu terjatuh dan merambat ke pipinya. "Eomma masih hidup" seketika dia tersenyum, tertawa pelan dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan "Eommaku masih hidup"

"Ajeosi, hyung, Mino-ya, eommaku masih hidup" racau Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar dan air mata yang masih mengalir "Dia masih hidup"

Ia tak perduli jika setelah ini akan diejek cengeng, yang dia tau dia bahagia dengan perasaan lega yang teramat sangat setelah mengetahui bahwa ibu yang dicarinya selama belasan tahun masih hidup.

 _\/_

"Saat jaksa bertanya tentang nominal terakhir di rekeningmu, jawab sejujurnya dengan wajah sesantai mungkin. Dengan begitu dia akan merasa bahwa kau tidak terintimidasi dengan pertanyaannya. Kau tau kan, kerjaan jaksa adalah mengintimidasi tersangka sehingga mereka terlihat gugup dan itu bisa mereka jadikan bukti tak nyata bahwa kau sedang berbohong"

"Arraseo pengacara Byun. Kau tau terlihat santai itu keahlianku"

"Kkkk baiklah Presdir Park. Selanjutnya-,"

"Baek, eyeliner mu hari ini rapi sekali. Kau terlihat beratus kali lipat lebih cantik sekarang"

"Berhentilah menggombal yodaaa, kau tau aku sedang bekerja sekarang" lagi lagi Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir pinknya membuat Chanyeol harus menahan nafsunya untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku tak menggombal, ciyusdah. Lipbalm mu juga sangat bagus hari ini. Waa apa kau menggunakan parfum baru, baunya enak sekali"

Oke Yeol, sesuai keinginanmu, kini wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam. Chanyeol terkekeh senang dan dengan cepat jemarinya mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Yak kau tak ingat kita sedang berada dimana sekarang?" gerutu Baekhyun

"Setiap berada di dekatmu menurutku itu tempat terindah yang pernah ada"

"Lihatlah, kau menggombal lagi" malu Baekhyun dan menarik hidung kekasihnya.

"Tapi Baek, kenapa ruangan hari ini berbeda?"

"Ruangan yang biasa kemarin itu sebenarnya untuk jaksa. Yang ini baru untuk pengacara, aku tak mengerti kenapa detektif menyuruhku bertemu denganmu diruangan yang penuh cctv itu" jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat berkas-berkas selanjutnya.

"Baekkie"

"Kenapa Yeol?"

"Bisakah kau pergi kesuatu tempat sebentar?"

"Heung? Kemana?"

Tanpa suara Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisikan sebuah alamat yang membuat Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan itu dengan klien lain juga?" sungut Chanyeol tak suka

"Melakukan apa?" kaget Baekhyun

"Bertingkah imut" lagi dan lagi, Baekhyun memerah sementara Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya sambil bersiul tak jelas.

"Dasar" dengus Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

 _\/_

Baekhyun mengecek sekali lagi alamat yang tertera di potongan kertas yang diberikan Chanyeol kemarin. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa Chanyeol menyuruhnya kesini. Seperti yang kalian tau, dia bahkan tak sempat bertanya karna Chanyeol selalu menggombalinya.

Langkah mungilnya membawanya pada sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat asri dengan banyak tanaman hias di sekitarnya. "Apa benar disini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun hampir saja mengetuk pintu itu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat terdengar suara dari dalam. Maaf, bukannya mau menguping tapi Baekhyun sangat penasaran. Yang pasti bukan tanpa sebab Chanyeol menyuruhnya datang kesini.

 _"Tidak usah repot-repot Bom-ah"_

 _"Anni, ini tidak merepotkan. Minum lah dulu"  
_ _"Sudah lama kau tak kesini Sekyung-ah, ada apa?"_

 _"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menjenguk teman lamaku"_

 _"Kkk kukira ada apa. Karena tak biasanya kau kesini. Ah, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?"_

Baekhyun menegang, yang dimaksud itu Chanyeol kekasihnya kan?

 _"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang anak itu sangat sibuk mengurus perusahaan"_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, Chanyeolnya mana ada baik-baik saja.

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Yang penting dia sehat"_

 _"Seunghyun oppa juga baik-baik saja. Berkali-kali aku mengajak Chanyeol dan Seunghyun oppa untuk mengunjungimu, tapi mereka selalu punya alasan untuk menolak. Mianhae Bom-ah"_

 _"Mereka pasti lelah karena bekerja Sekyung-ah. Biarkan saja. Terimakasih ne"_

 _"Aku jadi tidak enak denganmu. Seharusnya dari sebelum kau menikah dengan Seunghyun oppa aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kami sudah berpacaran"_

 _"Sekyung-ah"_ nada panggilan itu terasa dingin ditelinga Baekhyun

 _"Ne?"_

 _"Bisakah kau tidak usah mengungkit yang sudah lalu?"_

 _"Ah maaf"_

 _"Gweanchana"_ dan kembali ke nada semula, lembut.

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat. Baekhyun menyimpulkan pemilik rumah ini adalah ibu kandung Chanyeol dan tamu itu adalah ibu tirinya. Lalu kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa ayah Chanyeol masih sehat-sehat saja padahal Baekhyun tau bahwa beliau telah kembali ke pangkuan-Nya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Tapi tunggu, jadi selama ini ibu tiri Chanyeol selalu berhubungan dengan ibu kandungnya. Lalu apa maksud nenek sihir itu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tak ingin bertemu denngan ibunya?

 _"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Bom-ah, jaga kesehatanmu"_

 _"Ah baiklah, kau juga Sekyung-ah. Hati-hati dijalan"_

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Baekhyun bersembunyi di samping rumah, matanya melihat jelas sosok wanita pelakor-maaf Baekhyun sudah terlanjur emosi- yang berjalan dengan sok anggun keluar dari rumah itu lalu berjalan menjauh mungkin menuju mobilnya yang diparkirkan di tempat lain karena tidak muat jika harus masuk kedalam hingga ke rumah ibunya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih berada di tempat dengan posisi yang sama, mencoba mengumpulkan puzel tentang semua ini. Sampai telinganya mendengar suara isakan pilu dari dalam rumah. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut, sesaat pintu itu terbuka Baekhyun memeluk Bom erat lalu menangis menumpahkan emosinya.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia malah menangis seperti ini, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Bom yang terlalu kaget tak sempat bertanya dan malah melanjutkan tangisnya bersama Baekhyun.

Bom merasa seperti anak yang memeluknya kini tengah bersedih untuknya meskipun dia tidak tahu siapa anak lelaki ini.

 _\/_

Sehun memijit pelipisnya pelan, setelah pusing dengan urusan pekerjaan Sehun berniat ingin membeli buble tea kesukaannya tapi antrian panjang ini membuat pusingnya bertambah. Taejoon benar-benar menguras tenaga Sehun, dan tanpa alas an kini Jongin dan Sehun tak pernah bersama karena mereka selalu ditugaskan di tempat yang berbeda.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?"

"Buble tea rasa coklat satu, tolong perbanyak bublenya"

"Ne, algeuseubnida" pegawai itu menerima uang Sehun lalu mengetikkan beberapa angka dan kata-kata pada monitor touch screen itu.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar" dan pegawai tersebut pergi menuju pintu yang berada dibelakangnya, lalu kembali sambil membawakan pesanan Sehun "Buble tea rasa coklat dengan ekstra buble, terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali"

"Terimakasih" balas Sehun lalu berbalik sambil menyedot minuman favoritnya.

Ponselnya bergetar lama menandakan ada panggilan masuk "Yo Jong, kenapa?"

"Lu dimana?"

"Di kedai buble tea. Lu lagi dimana?"

"Gua barusan balik Seoul, gua mau jemput baby Soo buat makan siang dulu"

"Siplah, ntar malem ketemuan di apart Chanyeol jangan lupa"

"Iya siap. Yodah bye"

"Hooh"

BUK!

"Siala-," umpatan Sehun terpotong saat dia melihat siapa yang menabraknya barusan hingga menumpahkan buble tea yang dia dapatkan susah payah.

"Ah maaf saya sedang terburu-buru" kata orang tersebut sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali "Sehun-ah" orang tersebut, Luhan, terperangah saat melihat siapa yang ditabraknya barusan.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Permisi" ucap Sehun datar dan berniat pergi dari sana, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan menggenggam lengannya erat

"Jangan pergi"

"Maaf?" tanya Sehun tetap dengan wajah dan ekspresi datarnya

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Sehun-ah"

Sehun tercengang saat melihat air itu membasahi kedua mata indah Luhan. Tak bisa bertahan lebih lama, pertahanan Sehun akhirnya runtuh. Perlahan Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa kau nangis di depan toko seperti ini Lu? Orang-orang memperhatikanmu" Sehun terkekeh pelan dan kini keduanya duduk berhadapan di pojok kedai tanpa suara.

"Kenapa-,/Jadi-," Luhan dan Sehun berbicara disaat yang sama, membuat keduanya berdehem dan saling menyuruh untuk bicara terlebih dahulu.

Luhan akhirnya mengalah dan mulai buka suara "Kenapa kau tak pernah membalas pesanku?"

"Ah maaf, aku mengganti nomorku kemarin"

"Kau tak pernah mengganti nomormu sebelumnya, karena takut aku menghubungimu tiba-tiba. Karna kau tau, hanya nomormu yang kuhafal"

"Ya, aku tau itu"

"Kalau kau mengganti nomor seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu kalau aku kecopetan seperti yang selalu kau harapkan?"

"Lu.."  
"Apa kau berusaha mempermainkan perasaanku lagi sekarang?"

"Sehun-ah aku tidak-,"

"Aku mencoba menjadi dewasa seperti yang kau harapkan. Aku bukan bocah yang akan merengek agar kau menerimaku lagi, aku bukan-,"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Ap-apa?" kaget Sehun

"Kubilang aku mencintaimu. Kau tau kenapa aku berlari terburu-buru kesini? Karena pegawai toko ini memberitahuku bahwa kau datang. Sudah berapa puluh kali aku kesini hanya untuk mengecek apa kau membeli buble tea atau tidak.-"

Luhan menunduk dan mulai terisak "-Aku, aku merindukanmu. Tak melihatmu di IGD membuatku merasa ada yang kurang, aku tak bisa fokus saat memeriksa pasien, aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak, bahkan aku kesusahan buang air karnamu, hiks~"

"-Saat kau pergi begitu saja dari ruang karaoke waktu itu, aku merasa ada lubang besar yang menganga di dalam diriku. Hariku terasa kosong tanpamu. Maaf karna selalu menyakitimu, maaf karna selalu menyuruhmu pergi, Mianhae Sehun-ah mianhaeyo"

"-Kau bisa berhenti menjadi bocah, sekarang biarkan aku yang menjadi bocah dan selalu merengek ingin bersamamu"

Luhan merasa kepalanya tertarik pelan hingga kepalanya menyentuh dada bidang Sehun, dapat ia rasakan rengkuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Luhan semakin terisak mendapati bahwa hatinya yang terasa dingin mulai menghangat dengan usapan lembut Sehun pada surainya dan perasaannya yang selalu gelisah kini terasa damai saat Sehun mengecup keningnya lama.

Sehun menyembuhkannya secara total, bukan dengan obat kimia maupun ramuan-ramuan magis. Ia menyembuhkan Luhan hanya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lu, sangat" bisik Sehun dan kembali menghujani kening Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan halus

"Pekerjaan ku terasa lebih berat semenjak aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungimu lagi. Mungkin disbanding rasa rindumu, aku 100 kali lipat lebih rindu padamu"

"Apaan, kau bahkan berbicara dengan nada datar menakutkan itu padaku tadi"

"Kau tau itu juga sulit untukku. Makasih karna sudah berani ngungkapin perasaanmu Lu"

Akhirnya, setidaknya kisah mereka berakhir manis, keduanya tetap berpelukkan dan saling menyuap cake yang dipesan Luhan tadi. Sepertinya Jongin akan menderita karena pasangan baru ini nanti.

 _\/_

"Selamat menikmati" harap pelayan itu dengan senyum sopannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan dan membalas senyum si pelayan. Keduanya menyantap hidangan dengan khidmat, sesekali mereka bercanda dan membicarakan beberapa masalah direstoran atau perusahaan.

"Jong kenapa kau jarang bersama Sehun sekarang?"

"Taejoon selalu menempatkan kami di daerah yang berbeda. Aku tak tau apa maunya si brengsek itu"

"Apa kau tak pernah berfikir kenapa dia seakan-akan memisahkanmu dengan Sehun?"

"Maksudmu baby?"

"Ya, jika kalian terpisah dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan bukankah itu sama saja kalian tidak sempat mencari bukti apapun?"

Jongin terdiam ditempatnya, otaknya mulai mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. Dan bagai seseorang yang tersadar dari pengaruh magis, Jongin menepuk keningnya.

Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang? Beberapa minggu ini dia akui dia tak mencari bukti apapun dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Oh god, bagaimana bisa dia lebih memprioritaskan pekerjaan daripada sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu baby, sekarang ayo kita bertemu Sehun"

 _\/_

Bunyi tanda password sedang di masukkan terdengar, membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sehun bersama..

"Luhan?" itu bukan Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo "Kalian…?" lanjutnya ragu

"Lihatkan, sudah kubilang aku akan mendapatkannya" bangga Sehun dengan bahu yang terangkat sombong

"Anjaay, my brader" teriak Jongin dan keduanya berpelukkan sambil berputar-putar layaknya teletubis

"Jika ada Chanyeol maka ke idiotan kalian lengkap" ucap Kyungsoo seakan menyadarkan keduanya bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang pas untuk merayakan keberhasilan Sehun.

Keempatnya kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah apart Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun bergantian menjelaskan beberapa file yang mungkin saja bisa membantu Chanyeol .

"Gue udah sempet hubungin salah satu direktur di Pyramid company, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada balasan sama sekali. Jadi niatnya minggu lalu gue sama Sehun mau ke Cina buat ketemu secara langsung, tapi tugas perusahaan tiba-tiba membludak 3 kali lipat dari biasanya" jelas Jongin

"Ketemu secara langsung gimana? Pesan kalian yang kemarin aja belum di bales sampai sekarang" sanggah Kyungsoo

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah foto, terlihat seperti sebuah foto kelulusan. Kyungsoo mengambil foto tersebut dan melihatnya dengan seksama, Luhan yang penasaran ikut mepet kea rah Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan foto itu.

"Itu Chanyeol kan?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk salah satu objek dalam foto tersebut

"Kau benar sayang"

"Huek" dan Jongin langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal

"Ini foto kelulusannya di Jepang kan? Apa pentingnya?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo kebingungan, untuk apa bocah albino itu memperlihatkan foto tersebut.

"Kau lihat yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol? Dia, adalah anak dari presiden direktur Pyramid company"

"Hah?" kaget Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Tunggu-tunggu, maksudmu mereka dulu dekat?"

"Yap. Aku dan Jongin juga lumayan dekat dengannya" jawab Sehun

"Itulah yang membuat kita bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba ada berita yang mengatakan bahwa PCC melakukan penipuan pada Pyramid company"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya" gumam Luhan yang hanya terdengar oleh Sehun

"Kau mengenalnya Lu?" tanya Sehun dan JongSoo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan

"Eh, aku tidak mengenalnya Hun. Hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat"

"Dimana hyung?"

Luhan membuat keheningan cukup lama dan matanya seketika membola "Rumah sakit"  
"Aku melihatnya di rumah sakit"

"Apa dia menjenguk seseorang?" Sehun bertanya dengan pelan

"Hun-ah, apa kau punya foto presiden direktur Pyramid company?"

Layaknya bocah SD yang percaya diri bisa menjawab pertanyaan gurunya, Jongin mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi "Aku punya, tunggu sebentar" ucapnya dan mengobrak-abrik file di hpnya.

Setelahnya Jongin menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luhan "Sekarang aku yakin, presdir Pyramid company ada di rumah sakit tempat ku bekerja"

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

* * *

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW GAEESS... LOPYUPUL DAH, SEE YOU IN NEXT CAP :***

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**


End file.
